


Maudit Miracle

by ZephireBleue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephireBleue/pseuds/ZephireBleue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les fêtes Noël sont toujours l'occasion d'évènements miraculeux et en particulier si on s'appelle "Winchester" et qu'on vit avec deux anges. Mais Sam persiste, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive, il aura son Noël dans les règles de l'art ! Et ce ne sont certainement pas les invités surprise qui l'en empêcheront !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18 décembre

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous promets du rire, de l'émotion, des scènes d'amour romantiques et filiales et beaucoup mais alors BEAUCOUP de surprises ! (et vous comprendrez vite que je n'ai pas mis tous les tags correspondants pour cette fic ;) ) et quelques scènes défouloir qui, je le pense, plairont beaucoup ;)  
> Voici déjà le chapitre un qui fait office d'entrée en matière !  
> Bonne lecture !

Sam regarda la vitrine joliment décorée, le menton enfoui dans son écharpe et une buée blanche apparaissant à chaque respiration.

Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient toutes proches, les rues, les maisons et les magasins se paraient de leurs plus beaux atours pour célébrer Noël. Le manteau blanc de neige qui recouvrait le pays rajoutait une couche de féerie à l'ensemble, surtout maintenant que le ciel était d'un bleu glacial éblouissant.

Des courses plein les mains, Sam se demandait comment allait se passer les fêtes pour eux cette année.

Pas comme les précédentes années, ça c'était sûr, déjà parce que lui et Dean n'allaient pas les fêter seuls tous les deux. Cette année, deux anges allaient être de la fête avec eux, Castiel en tant qu'ami de la famille et amant de Dean et Gabriel en tant que squatteur pilleur de placard et ami avec supplément câlins de Sam.

Mais cette année allait aussi et surtout être différente pour une autre raison. Lui et Dean ne seront pas dans un motel miteux entourés de décorations en canettes de bière et en papier alu, ils seront chez eux, dans le quartier général des hommes de lettre, avec des gens qu'ils aimaient.

Était-il possible qu'ils fêtent dignement Noël pour une fois ? Sam l'espérait fortement. Le dernier vrai Noël qu'il avait passé remontait à l'université et à Jessica. Il avait été dans sa famille, avait découvert et participé pour la première fois et avec émotion le sapin décoré, la dinde au marron, les silences gênés à cause du tonton un peu trop cuit, les mauvaises blagues tombant à plat, la bûche au chocolat et les paquets brillants sous le sapin.

Quand il était retourné sur les routes avec son frère, il avait aussi dû renoncer à ça, la joie des fêtes familiales bien organisées qui ne se terminaient pas par un échange de magazine porno et de paquet de chips devant une bière de mauvaise qualité. La mort de Jess avait été un très rude coup et il y avait perdu bien plus que son amour, il y avait aussi perdu l'espoir d'une famille et d'une vie normale.

Sam se demandait s'il allait pouvoir convaincre son frère de faire une fête digne de ce nom. A priori, Gabriel le soutiendra aussitôt, trop content d'avoir une occasion de s'empiffrer. Pour Castiel il ne pouvait rien prédire, ses réactions étant souvent surprenantes et rarement celles qu'on attendait de quelqu'un comme lui. Quant à son frère... Déjà, si Sam pouvait l'empêcher de partir à la chasse aux monstres du vingt-trois au premier janvier, ça serait un grand pas !

Sam regarda une dernière fois la vitrine décorée de rubans multicolores et de fausse neige avant de partir vers l'Impala pour y ranger ses courses et retourner au bunker.

000

Dean n'était pas loin de se ronger les ongles de nevosité. Il avait fait une toute petite rikiki mini bêtise... Il avait, tout à fait accidentellement, fait tomber l'ordinateur portable de son frère. L'engin étant ouvert à ce moment-là, au moment de toucher le sol le clavier avait décidé de divorcer brutalement de l'écran et la vitre s'était brisée de douleur en conséquence. Une rupture très difficile pour les deux parties de l'ordinateur.

À tout hasard, Dean avait ramassé les deux morceaux et les avait rapprochés en espérant que, par miracle, les bouts se recollent. Peine perdu. Il avait toujours le clavier dans la main droite et l'écran dans la gauche.

Sam allait le tuer.

Ou pas !

\- Castiel !

Dean attendit quelques secondes avant que l'ange n'apparaisse devant lui.

\- Tu peux le réparer ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se rendre le plus pitoyable possible.

Castiel cligna des yeux et regarda l'engin électronique dans les mains de Dean. Il passa rapidement une main sur la surface de l'écran. Rien ne se passa.

\- Non, dit-il simplement pour répondre à la question de Dean.  
\- Tu peux déjà préparer mon enterrement dans ce cas, soupira sombrement le chasseur en jetant sans délicatesse les morceaux sur la table.

L'ange posa immédiatement deux doigts sur le front de Dean.

\- Tu n'es pas malade ni blessé, dit Castiel, perplexe et inquiet.  
\- C'est une expression Cas'' ! Ça veut dire que Sam va m'en vouloir et probablement me faire la gueule un moment, soupira le chasseur.  
\- Je n'aime pas ce genre d'expression, répondit l'ange en pinçant les lèvres.  
\- J'essaierais de les éviter à l'avenir...

Dean se pencha vers Castiel et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner. Le grand sourire qui illumina le visage de son ange lui indiqua que la manœuvre avait fonctionné.

Comme toujours.

000

Sam ouvrit la porte du bunker d'une poussée du coude, ses mains étant pleines de sacs de courses. Le plus proche supermarché était à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là donc il avait pris de quoi tenir un siège, d'autant plus que la météo annonçait de violents blizzards qui allaient probablement les bloquer dans le bunker pour les prochains jours. Certes, Gabriel pouvait faire apparaître toute la nourriture qu'il voulait d'un claquement de doigts, mais avec toute l'affection – purement amicale ou presque – que Sam pouvait avoir pour lui, il le savait trop imprévisible pour se sentir rassuré de compter exclusivement sur ses pouvoirs archangéliques.

\- Dean ! appela Sam depuis l'entrée.  
\- Oui Sammy ?

Réponse immédiate, voix sucrée, sourire innocent et attitude serviable. Il y avait baleine sous gravillon. Son frère lui cachait quelque chose... Sam fronça les sourcils mais décida de s'occuper du problème une fois les courses rangées.

\- Tu peux chercher le reste dans le coffre ? demanda Sam en levant les bras pour montrer ses paquets.  
\- Tout de suite !

Vraiment louche... Son frère avait dû faire une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, ça pouvait tourner à son avantage ! Il voulait fêter Noël dignement et si pour cela il devait faire du chantage à Dean... Ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise mais il voulait vraiment passer cette fin d'année comme une vraie famille. Qui sait si l'année prochaine ils en auront encore l'occasion ? Si Dea, Castiel ou Gabriel, ou même lui-même, seront encore vivant ? Si tout bêtement le monde sera encore là, sous leurs pieds ? Quand on était chasseur, on apprenait vite à ne pas remettre les choses au lendemain aux risques de ne pas voir le lendemain arriver.

Allant vers la cuisine, Sam posa ses paquets sur la table et se mit à remplir les placards qui en avaient bien besoin. Dean le rejoignit rapidement, une nouvelle fournée de sac en main et commença lui aussi à ranger les boites de conserves de légumes et de plats préparés, sans se faire prier ni rechigner.

Sam n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'avait bien pu fabriquer son frère pour agir de cette façon. Cela dit, c'était sa meilleure chance pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Dean ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'aimerais qu'on fête Noël tous ensemble cette année, lâcha Sam, le nez dans un placard.  
\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? demanda Dean, l'air réellement désintéressé par cette idée.  
\- Parce que c'est ce que les gens normaux font. Ils célèbrent la fin de l'année en famille, soupira Sam de lassitude en posant ses mains à plat sur le comptoir devant lui.  
\- On a rien de "normal" Sammy, rappela Dean moqueur. Je te rappelle qu'on est deux chasseurs et qu'on vit avec un ange plus ou moins déchu selon le jour de l'année et un archange qui se prend pour un demi-dieu et qui mange plus de sucre en une heure qu'une classe de maternelle à un anniversaire !  
\- Donc tu refuses ? murmura douloureusement Sam.  
\- J'ai pas dit ça, grimaça Dean en se rappelant de cette sombre histoire juridique entre le clavier et l'écran de l'ordinateur de Sam. Mais on peut aussi bien boire du lait de poule en regardant une niaiserie de noël à la télé, non ?  
\- On pourrait, admit Sam en se redressant, bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Juste... Ça m'aurait vraiment plu. J'étais même prêt à te proposer de laver la Chevrolet pendant un mois en échange ou autre chose...

Sam put presque entendre les rouages se mettre en branle dans le cerveau de son frère. Il fallait espérer que sa connerie soit vraiment grosse au point d'accepter un deal pareil pour se faire pardonner.

\- Tu veux juste manger de la dinde au marron en fait ? tenta Dean.  
\- Non. Je veux qu'on fasse ça bien, le corrigea Sam en se retournant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je veux qu'on ait un sapin, des décorations et qu'on fasse un vrai repas de noël, dessert compris ! Et pas de chasse !

Dean grimaça et hésita à nouveau. Il n'était vraiment pas fête de famille.

\- Ok pour le repas, accepta le chasseur en s'appuyant contre le frigo. De toute façon, j'ai vu que tu avais déjà acheté tout ce qu'il fallait.

Sam se força à ne pas rougir en rangeant les boites d'apéritifs dans le placard.

\- A la place de laver l'Impala je te propose de plutôt me faire une promesse, continua Dean avec une fausse naïveté. Pour le reste, c'est d'accord mais uniquement si tu arrives à convaincre Cas' et ton nabot de fêter ça avec nous !

Sam grimaça de dépit pour la comédie tout en sautant intérieurement de joie. Il était persuadé de pouvoir convaincre Gabriel et avec l'archange pour l'aider, Castiel allait forcément céder à son tour !

\- Vendu, accepta le cadet des frères.  
\- Bien. Concernant notre deal, tu te souviens que tu avais laissé ton ordinateur sur la table ? demanda avec un air innocent Dean.

000

Gabriel roupillait gentiment dans sa chambre, profitant de ce plaisir typiquement humain qu'il avait découvert quelques millénaires plus tôt. Il ne dormait pas tout à fait comme un singe, sa Grâce ne pouvant se mettre réellement sur pause, par contre il avait appris à déclencher le processus de sommeil dans son vaisseau et à profiter des sensations, des rêves qui en ressortaient et des impulsions électriques version feux d'artifices que ça déclenchait dans son cerveau. Un genre de trip sous acide pour ange, mais en beaucoup moins dangereux. Voilà pourquoi il ne se réveilla pas en sursaut quand Sam débarqua brusquement dans sa chambre. Sa grâce l'avait avertie de l'intrusion avant qu'elle ne se produise et il avait fermement repris le contrôle de son vaisseau humain.

\- Besoin d'un câlin Gigantor ? demanda Gabriel en souriant malicieusement.

Sam roula des yeux mais sourit à son tour tandis que l'archange se levait en se recoiffant d'une main.

\- Pas cette fois Gabe. Je voulais te demander : est-ce que Noël à une valeur pour les anges ?  
\- Marie n'a pas accouché le vingt-cinq décembre si c'est ta question, répondit Gabriel amusé. J'en sais quelque chose ! Si tu veux tout savoir, l'accouchement s'est produit en juillet et dans la maison de Joseph avec tout le confort de l'époque.  
\- Oh, s'exclama Sam, un peu moins sûr de lui maintenant.  
\- Crache le morceau, ça ira plus vite.  
\- Cette année je veux fêter Noël avec Dean, Castiel et avec toi aussi.  
\- C'est une fête familiale pour les humains, non ?  
\- Si.  
\- Et tu veux qu'on la fête tous ensemble ?  
\- Oui.

Sam ne sut comment interpréter le regard que Gabriel posa sur lui. Intense, une lueur bleue scintillant au fond de ses pupilles dorées. L'Archange lui avait rarement présenté une expression aussi sérieuse sur le visage.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il simplement.  
\- Merci, lui répondit en souriant Sam. Tu penses que je devrais dire quoi à Castiel pour le convaincre lui aussi ?  
\- La même chose.  
\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Sam, perplexe.  
\- Il te dira oui, sans aucun doute possible.  
\- Entendu... Gabe, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il devant l'immobilité et la neutralité de l'archange farceur, sans parler de ses phrases courtes et sans blagues.

Celui-ci le regarda à nouveau intensément pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se secouer et de retrouver son visage joyeux de dieu farceur du chaos.

\- Tout va bien Samsquatch ! dit-il avec un sourire en coin et des yeux brillants de malice. Tu t'es déjà occupé de la déco ?  
\- Non ? répondit le plus grand en sentant un léger frisson de peur l'envahir. Je pensais aller chercher un sapin après...  
\- Oublie ça ! Je m'occupe de tout ! Retrouve-moi avec Cassi et Deano dans la salle de la carte d'ici un quart d'heure ! annonça Gabriel qui partit vers la dite salle en claquant des doigts, sûrement pour s'échauffer.

Sam se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas réveillé un monstre...

000

Dean attendait Sam de pied ferme aux côtés de son ange. Il était sûr et certain que Cas' allait envoyer bouler son frère ! Son ange était trop cartésien et trop sérieux concernant son Père pour dire oui à Sam ! C'est pour ça qu'il regarda avec confiance son grand dadais de petit frère tenter d'amadouer Castiel. Il n'avait vraiment aucune chance ! Vraiment aucune !

Dean perdit instantanément son sourire à l'une des phrases de Sam et surtout au regard que lui jeta Castiel en retour.

\- C'est une fête de famille Castiel et j'aimerais qu'on la célèbre tous ensemble. Tu veux bien ?

Les yeux de l'ange paraissaient plus bleus que jamais et son corps était figé, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était le commandant de son vaisseau.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit-il après un long moment de silence et d'angoisse.  
\- Cas' ! s'écria Dean étonné.  
\- Tu ne veux pas ?

Dean se retrouva plongé dans deux océans de tristesse sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ça avait pu arriver et pourquoi. Ne pouvant endurer ce regard longtemps, il se surprit à répondre machinalement :

\- Bien sûr que si.

La tristesse fut remplacée par un sourire lumineux et Dean dut s'avouer vaincu. Il fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur la joue de Castiel qui s'y appuya aussitôt en lui jetant un regard tendre.

Sam toussota pour leur rappeler sa présence avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent sous ses yeux.

\- Gabe m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de la déco, annonça-t-il rapidement. Il nous attend dans la salle de carte.

Dean tourna violemment la tête vers son frère en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

\- Tu l'as pas laissé faire ça ?!  
\- Il s'est proposé tout seul !

Cette information ne rassura pas du tout Dean, bien au contraire. Il se précipita vers la grande salle, suivi de Sam et Castiel, en craignant le pire.

Au grand soulagement de Dean quand il passa la porte, rien n'avait changé.

\- Vous tombez bien, annonça Gabriel avec un grand sourire. J'ai trouvé ce que j'allais faire et je vous attendais pour déclencher la transformation !

Dean se raidit et Gabriel claqua des doigts.

Le sens du spectacle de l'Archange et sa magie firent le reste.

La métamorphose commença depuis le sol pour monter jusqu'au plafond. Le pied d'un sapin impressionnant fut la première chose à apparaître entre le salon et la grande table, puis ses branches basses apparurent à leur tour, déjà décorées. Lentement le sapin se constitua, dévoilant guirlandes de neige, d'or et de sucreries ainsi que sujets en forme de pain de d'épice, de stalactite et de canne en sucre d'orge torsadée rouge et blanche. À mesure que le sort s'approchait du plafond, des décorations apparurent au mur, des guirlandes et des grappes de boules de Noël de toutes les couleurs ainsi que d'immenses nœuds rouges givrés. Le sapin, qui devait bien faire dans les trois mètres de haut, se termina sur une étoile de verre contenant une lumière blanche qui pulsait doucement.

Gabriel souffla sur ses doigts comme sur le canon fumant d'un revolver.

\- Pas mal non ? se vanta-t-il. Et je me suis aussi occupé de la bibliothèque !

Les deux humains et l'ange se retournèrent et ouvrirent les portes pour découvrir que chaque meuble et table avait maintenant son petit sapin décoré avec son étoile lumineuse et que les guirlandes et nœuds avaient là aussi envahit les murs.

\- Noël n'est plus que dans sept jours après tout, indiqua Gabriel tout sourire.

Même Dean ne trouva rien à redire à la décoration. Il s'était attendu à des tas de trucs plus affreux les uns que les autres mais non. Pour autant, il trouvait ça trop chargé, surtout qu'il restait dubitatif et vraiment pas enthousiaste pour fêter Noël.

\- Pas mal, dit-il du bout des lèvres.  
\- Rabat-joie, répliqua Gabriel en tirant la langue. J'ai droit à une récompense pour mon fabuleux sens de la décoration ?

Sam secoua la tête comme navré mais s'approcha tout de l'archange pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

\- C'est tout ? s'insurgea Gabriel en faisant la moue.  
\- C'est déjà trop, grogna Dean en cachant ses yeux derrière sa main.  
\- Tu exagères, soupira Sam en s'adressant à l'archange sans arrêter de sourire pour autant.

Il se baissa et fit un vrai baiser à Gabriel qui en profita pour faire enrager Dean.

000

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ni où il était. Il croyait se souvenir qu'il était mort et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être bien présent en chair et en os. À tout hasard il se pinça le bras et sa peau se colora de rouge. A priori il n'était pas un zombie puisque son sang circulait toujours... Autre indice, il avait froid. Si c'était plutôt normal vu la neige qui tourbillonnait autour de lui mais ça indiquait surtout qu'il avait de grandes chances d'être humain, les créatures surnaturelles ayant tendances à ne pas craindre le froid.

Il regarda rapidement dans les poches de sa veste en cuir mais il ne trouva ni téléphone portable ni porte-feuilles ni aucun papier. Devant lui se trouvait deux portes qui paraissaient blindées et il pouvait deviner un grand bâtiment au loin derrière les flocons.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, John Winchester, apparemment tout juste ressuscité, frappa à la porte du quartier général des hommes de lettre.

 

A suivre...

 

Tadam ! Pourquoi lui ? Vous comprendrez un peu mieux au prochain chapitre ;) Mais juré, vous allez adorer ce qui va lui arriver ! Bon, peut-être pas tout de suite cela dit... Mais on va y venir ;)


	2. 19 décembre

_Un peu avant la fin du chapitre précédent :_

 

Sam sortit de sa commode l'ordinateur planqué sous ses chaussettes. À force de vivre avec un frère qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à détruire ses affaires, il avait appris à prendre ses précautions ! Avoir un ordinateur de secours était la moindre des choses, tout comme sauvegarder ses donnés sur un disque dur externe ! C'était un poil pénible de devoir faire ça tous les soirs, mais ça lui évitait d'avoir les nerfs en pelote en se demandant comment son frère allait détruire son énième portable.

\- Il le sait que tu l'as floué ? demanda Gabriel dans son dos avec sourire amusé.  
\- Pas encore, avoua Sam sans même cherché à comprendre comment l'archange avait découvert sa manigance.

De toute façon, le blond semblait être toujours au courant de tout dès qu'il s'agissait de farces, de blagues ou de sales coups. Une conséquence de sa condition de dieu païen du chaos peut-être...

\- Je dois prévoir d'aller te ressusciter une fois qu'il va s'en apercevoir ? Non, parce que j'ai nettoyé mes plumes il y a pas longtemps et ça m'ennuierait de devoir déjà les salir.  
\- Je vais lui annoncer en douceur, je m'en voudrais d'être la cause d'une aile froissée, railla Sam.

Gabriel lui tira la langue pour toute réponse avant de faire demi-tour en boudant. Sam secouant la tête d'amusement devant le comportement enfantin du grand Archange et s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour démarrer son petit bijou. Il brancha son disque dur dessus et commença le transfert de donné.

\- Sam ! entendit-il son frère crier depuis l'autre bout du bunker.

Ledit Sam préféra se taire plutôt que de s'égosiller à répondre. Connaissant Dean, il allait débarquer dans deux minutes en lui montrant un nouveau hamburger dans lequel il aurait introduit un quelconque nouvel ingrédient ignoble – beurre de cacahuète/gelé de groseille/piment entier/frites/chips/guacamole : rayez le ou les mention(s) inutile(s) – qui faisait de ce nouvel hamburger le meilleur hamburger des États-Unis !

Et après on se demandait pourquoi il était à la limite du végétarisme...

\- Sam ! Viens tout de suite ! hurla à nouveau son frère.  
\- Quoi ? cria-t-il en réponse.  
\- Ne discute pas et viens !

La note d'urgence dans la voix de son frère inquiéta Sam, d'autant plus qu'avec deux anges dans les parages, il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient réellement être inquiétantes.

Il posa avec précaution son ordinateur, récupéra son Beretta et vérifia le chargeur avant d'aller vers la grande salle en silence, l'arme pointé vers le bas, prêt à réagir au moindre problème. En approchant de la porte ouverte, il vit son frère qui tenait en joug quelqu'un, Castiel se tenant à ses côtés, la tête penchée de surprise.

Sam prit une forte inspiration et rentra dans la pièce en pointant son arme dans la même direction que Dean.

\- Papa ?! s'étrangla-t-il en voyant la copie conforme John Winchester aux pieds des escaliers.  
\- Sammy ?  
\- Ta gueule ! s'emporta Dean. T'es qui sale enfoirée ?  
\- Je suis John Winchester, répondit posément l'homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait au père des deux frères.  
\- Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir, gronda Dean sans baisser son arme. Sam, vérifie ce que tu sais.

Obéissant en silence, son frère rangea son arme dans son jean et s'approcha lentement du type. De sa poche, il sortit une lame en argent avec laquelle il entailla le bras de l'homme, puis Dean lui lança sa flasque d'eau bénite qu'il lui fit boire. John ne résista à aucune des vérifications, presque soulagé lui-même de faire ces tests pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas devenu une créature de l'enfer, bien qu'il se demandait un peu quel genre de monstre réagissait au nettoyant ménagé... Après un « Christo » lâché par précaution, Sam se recula sans pour autant quitter sa méfiance

\- Ni démon, ni loup-garou, constata-t-il à voix haute.  
\- Ni polymorphe ou un autre truc bizarre... Mais t'es pas notre père pour autant ! se crispa Dean.  
\- Il est pourtant bien ce qu'il prétend être, indiqua Gabriel en arrivant dans la pièce avec des yeux brillants de malice.  
\- Tu es sûr ? insista Sam.  
\- A cent pour cent !

Les deux frères s'entre-regardèrent, hésitant, puis baissèrent enfin leurs armes avant de les ranger.

Il y eut un long silence gêné, chacun se regardant sans trop savoir quoi faire. Dean en particulier hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. L'émotion le gagnait petit à petit alors qu'il regardait son père dans les yeux et il fut le premier à s'approcher de John. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son père avec une crainte révérencielle, ses yeux brillants d'humidité contenue.

Il était tellement heureux de le revoir... Il lui avait manqué si souvent ces dernières années alors que les catastrophes s'enchaînaient sur leur passage à lui et Sam ! Son agenda les avait énormément aidés mais s'ils avaient pu l'avoir en chair et en os à leurs côtés... Tout aurait pu être différent.

Dean fit un sourire maladroit à son père qui lui fut immédiatement rendu. Le silence régnait entre eux, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et ça ne semblait pas avoir changé. John lui attrapa le bras et le serra fortement. Lui et Dean n'avaient pas besoin de plus que ces petits contacts et cet échange de regard pour se souhaiter un bon retour.

Sam, plus méfiant, hocha simplement la tête pour le saluer tout en plissant les yeux et en le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Il connaissait son père et si sa mort l'avait attristé, pour autant son retour ne lui procurait pas le même enthousiasme que Dean.

\- P'pa, je te présente des... Amis, indiqua Dean en s'écartant après avoir essuyé rapidement ses yeux. Ici c'est...  
\- Clarence et Jared Smith, le coupa Gabriel avant de présenter une main tendue à John. Moi c'est Jared et le gars pas très bavard c'est mon petit frère, Clarence.  
\- Ce sont de faux noms, remarqua immédiatement John.  
\- Vous pensez que je serais du genre à vous mentir ? Dès notre première rencontre ? Vous me blessez là monsieur, soupira Gabriel en prenant un air désolé.  
\- Et vous lui faites confiance comme ça quand il dit que je suis... Moi ? demanda John, pas ravi, en pointant Gabriel du menton.  
\- Confiance ? Plutôt crevé ! répliqua son aîné avec virulence.  
\- Dean ! rouspéta Sam en roulant des yeux. Papa, on peut lui faire confiance, il est...  
\- Le gardien des lieux, intervint à nouveau Gabriel, toujours avec le sourire. Le bibliothécaire du surnaturel !  
\- Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Et où sommes-nous ? gronda John d'une voix menaçante.  
\- La vraie question est plutôt : qui tu es ?*

Gabriel reçu un coup de coude exaspéré de la part de Sam pour sa mauvaise réplique de dessin animé. John observa l'échange, suspicieux.

\- Tu es au quartier général des hommes de lettre papa, expliqua Dean. C'est une société secrète dont faisait partie grand-père. Ils regroupaient des informations sur les monstres et les événements surnaturels.  
\- Vous connaissez votre grand-père ? grinça John qui se sentait de plus en plus perdu.  
\- C'est une longue, très longue histoire, souffla Sam. Et le plus important est de savoir pourquoi tu es là ? Ce n'est pas normal !

Deux paires d'yeux blasés, ceux de Dean et Gabriel, se tournèrent vers lui. Oui bon... La normalité était toute relative dans leur vie mais quand même ! Les gens ne revenaient pas d'entre les morts comme ça... Si facilement...

Et puis merde...

\- On ferait mieux de commencer les rechercher, ronchonna-t-il avant de partir pour la bibliothèque, sa mauvaise humeur grimpant en même temps que ses espoirs d'un vrai noël s'effondraient.  
\- Tu devrais le suivre papa, j'ai des trucs à voir avec... Clarence et Jared.

John accepta, encore un peu sonné par ce qui lui arrivait et suivit Sam, son esprit assailli de mille questions sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Dean attendit que Sam soit parti avec son père pour se tourner vers les deux anges.

\- Smith ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
\- De toute façon il aurait cru à un pseudo, expliqua Gabriel en haussant les épaules. Comme ça au moins il est fixé et on est tranquille !  
\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée de mentir, avoua Castiel, embarrassé.  
\- Va falloir t'y faire Clarence, s'amusa Gabriel. Et je pense qu'on ferait mieux de planquer nos ailes quelque temps.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Castiel, perplexe.  
\- Parce que je le dis ?  
\- Ça m'écorche la gueule de le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec l'emplumé sur ce coup, grinça Dean. Le surnaturel et mon père... Disons je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Il serait capable de vouloir vous tuer. Pas que ça me gênerait te concernant Gabriel mais Sammy n'apprécierait pas.  
\- Il y a un endroit bien particulier en toi qui ferait un excellent fourreau pour ma dague angélique Deano.

Le chasseur fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur à l'archange en réponse.

\- Bon, devant tant d'amour et d'élégance, je crois que je vais aller me lisser les plumes dans ma chambre avec une montagne de marshmallow, moi, ricana Gabriel. A la prochaine les poussins !  
\- C'est vrai que ce serait dommage de nous donner un coup de main, railla Dean devant l'espace vide laissé par l'archange.  
\- Je croyais que c'était une bonne chose de « donner un coup de main » ? Expression qui veux dire aider quelqu'un et non le gifler, récita Castiel, pas peu fier de lui.

Dean eut soudain une très forte envie d'imiter la bitchface de Sam. Mais bon, il l'avait cherché aussi, de l'ironie PLUS une figure de style dans la même phrase ? C'était déjà bien que son ange ait capté l'un des deux.

Finalement, il se sentait plutôt attendrit par la fierté de Castiel d'avoir compris l'expression.

\- C'est une bonne chose, confirma Dean, seulement ce n'est pas cet emplumé qui irait rendre service !  
\- Mais tu as dit le contraire, contesta Castiel, perdu.  
\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit Cas'...  
\- Donc si je t'aide c'est bien une bonne chose. Je vais faire des recherches.

Castiel s'envola d'un coup d'aile avant que Dean n'ait pu protester. Celui-ci se retrouva tout d'un coup tout seul dans le grand hall avec l'impression que les choses lui échappaient, encore. Et puis il se souvint, son père et son frère était dans la même pièce... Il partit immédiatement les rejoindre avant que la guerre de sécession ne soit redéclenchée dans la bibliothèque. Il ne fut pas particulièrement étonné mais par contre très soulagé de voir que les deux hommes s'était mis chacun à un bout de la salle, distance minimal pour éviter les jets de livres, lampes et autres armes par destination.

Dean décida de rejoindre d'abord son frère qui surveillait leur père avec une méfiance apparente.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il en s'essayant en face, pieds sur la table.  
\- Je viens juste de commencer à chercher mais si on en croit notre expérience... Tu as fait un pacte ces derniers temps ?  
\- Ahah, je suis mort de rire, répondit Dean avec ironie. Et non, je n'ai fait de pacte avec personne ni même souhaiter tout haut que papa revienne à la vie ! Pas que j'aurais pas voulu hein, ajouta-t-il rapidement de peur de passer pour un mauvais fils, simplement...  
\- On se méfie maintenant, soupira Sam.  
\- Et si c'était un ange qui l'avait ramené ? Comme pour moi et Cas', chuchota son aîné. Ça pourrait être une bonne chose après tout...  
\- Et si c'était un ange qui l'avait à moitié ramené ? Comme pour moi-sans-âme et Castiel ? Ça pourrait être une très mauvaise chose.

Les deux frères se regardèrent silencieusement.

\- Tu l'as eu à l'œil ces derniers jours ?  
\- Sam !  
\- Je demande pour être sûr !

Dean foudroya du regard son frère pendant qu'il fouillait dans sa mémoire.

\- Il était avec moi tout le temps ! gronda-t-il avec assurance une fois sûr de lui. Et quand je dis tout le temps...  
\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris, pas de détail ! s'exclama Sam en vitesse. Il n'empêche qu'on ne sait rien de cette résurrection or ça pourrait très bien être l'annonce d'une nouvelle apocalypse.  
\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais défaitiste Sammy ?  
\- Étonnamment non, jamais. Mais sérieusement, tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il est ici ? Et si lui le savait ? S'il nous le cachait ? murmura Sam tandis que cette possibilité lui éclatait soudain à la figure. Ce ne serait pas la première dois qu'il nous cacherait quelque chose. Ce serait même tout à fait son genre.  
\- C'est de papa dont tu parles !  
\- Justement !  
\- Tu sais quoi ? On a qu'a lui demander directement ! lâcha tout simplement l'aîné des frères que cette discussion avait passablement échauffé.

Avant que Sam ait pu réagir, Dean s'était levé et dirigé vers John qui regardait pensivement un vieux dossier compilant les miracles du siècle dernier.

\- Papa.  
\- Dean.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es... Revenu ? demanda tout de go Dean.  
\- Bravo la subtilité, soupira Sam dans son dos.  
\- Non Dean. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je suis... Vivant, indiqua John en regardant bouger sa main les yeux dans le vague à l'équivalent de son esprit.  
\- Quel est ton dernier souvenir avant que tu n'entres ici ? interrogea Sam.  
\- La neige et la porte de cet endroit. Avant ça, j'étais à l'hôpital, on avait eu un accident de voiture.  
\- Ça, c'était il y a six ans, indiqua Dean. Et tu n'as pas de marque bizarre ? Une trace de main imprimée quelque part... Sur l'épaule par exemple...

John regarda étrangement son fils aîné mais tira sur sa chemise pour vérifier.

\- Apparemment non, soupira Sam sans savoir si c'était du soulagement ou de la déception.  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très étonné de me voir vivant, constata John, perplexe.  
\- Il s'est passé plein de truc durant ta... Mort, grimaça Dean.  
\- Au point de rendre une résurrection banale ?  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas, répondirent les frères d'une même voix.  
\- On t'expliquera une fois qu'on en saura un peu plus sur... Sur ton cas, indiqua Sam, prudent.

Il retourna s'asseoir loin de son père, perturbé par l'étrange docilité de cet homme qui lui avait toujours paru dur et intransigeant. Il reprit ses recherches durant une paire d'heure tout en gardant un œil sur John ainsi que sur son frère qui s'était assis à ses côtés, avant que tout le monde n'aille se coucher.

000

Cette nuit-là, Sam eu un sommeil court et ponctué de nombreuses interrogations. La présence de son père le stressait tout particulièrement, elle réveillait en lui de vieux souvenir de violentes disputes. Leur relation n'avait jamais été au beau fixe et il doutait qu'une résurrection ait pu changer son père au point de le rendre sympathique. Sam soupira à l'idée de leurs futurs engueulades, ne doutant pas une seconde qu'il y en aurait, et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Immédiatement, un mug de café vanille-noisette apparut sous son nez accompagné d'une sélection de viennoiserie.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de mojo Gabe ? grommela Sam en se noyant tout de même dans son café.  
\- Fais pas ton grincheux tu veux ! Ton père n'est pas là, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? râla Gabriel en s'asseyant face à lui.

Comme pour le prendre à défaut, John passa la tête à travers la porte à ce moment précis et regarda les croissants d'un œil perplexe.

\- Je viens de les ramener de la supérette ! inventa rapidement Gabriel avec un grand sourire. Vous en voulez ?  
\- Je ne vous ai pas vu rentrer ni sortir...  
\- J'suis quelqu'un de très discret. Un vrai fantôme.

Sam s'étouffa dans son café devant cet énorme mensonge. Son père ne goba peut-être pas entièrement l'histoire mais il s'assit à table avec eux pour le petit déjeuner. Il fallu faire démarrer la cafetière et John regarda avec méfiance le café qui fumait devant son cadet.

Sam avait envie de se taper la tête contre la table. Le temps allait lui paraître long, très long.

000

John avait repris ses recherches dans la bibliothèque. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait ! On ne ressuscitait pas comme ça sans raison tout de même ! Et encore moins, comme par miracle, devant ce qui semblait être le domicile de ses enfants ! Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Au moins, ni Sam ni Dean ne s'étaient rebiffés quand il avait voulu vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas eux-mêmes des polymorphes ou des démons...

En attendant, il n'était pas plus avancé. L'idée d'un complot démoniaque aurait au moins eu quelque chose de rassurant. Un petit goût de normalité pour le chasseur qu'il était, mais non.

\- On va manger si ça t'intéresse papa, lança rapidement son plus jeune fils en l'observant avec raideur depuis l'entré de la pièce.  
\- Vous prenez toujours vos repas ensemble ? Comme une petite famille ? demanda John dans ce qu'il pensait être une gentille petite moquerie entre chasseur.  
\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que nous faisons, répliqua violemment Sam avant de retourner dans la grande salle.

Pas si surpris que ça en définitive par son ton accusateur, John décida de laisser ses recherches cinq minutes pour suivre son fils. De toute façon, il n'avait pas ressuscité pour se laisser mourir de faim à la première occasion !

Il découvrit avec étonnement ses fils déjà installés plaisantant joyeusement avec les deux autres types autour d'une table bien garnie avec un pile de t-bones grillés en son centre.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu des steaks dans le frigo ce matin, dit-il avec suspicion tout en renifla l'air, un peu trop clean.

Sam écrasa immédiatement le pied de Gabriel qui glapit et le regarda d'un air offusqué avant de faire la moue, le tout sous les yeux d'un John plus intrigué que jamais.

\- On... On a de grandes réserves de surgelés, inventa rapidement Dean avec un sourire crispé. Tu... Tu vas te joindre à nous ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

John regarda avec curiosité l'assemblée et semblait bien décidé à refuser l'offre quand la réplique de Sam lui revint en mémoire. Comme devinant ses pensées, Jared tira une chaise entre lui et Dean pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Le patriarche Winchester n'aimait pas ce type, ce concierge. Son regard semblait dire à tout instant qu'il en savait plus que tout le monde et ça le mettait sur les nerfs. Mais il pouvait bien faire un petit effort, ne serait-ce que pour en savoir plus sur la vie de ses enfants.

000

C'était le milieu de la journée, le lendemain de la résurrection de John et Dean prenait une pause bien méritée.

Son père était arrivé la veille au soir et il se sentait déjà épuisé...

Attention, il était très heureux de la résurrection de son père ! Mais ça entraînait tout un tas de problème qu'il n'était pas prévu au programme.

Expliquer l'existence des anges déjà ! Le problème, c'est que s'il faisait ça, il allait aussi devoir indiquer que la grande majorité n'était qu'une bande d'enfoirés à plumes. Sauf ces deux-là. Même si Gabriel pouvait aussi être un parfait connard... Qui jouait à être un dieu païen et à tuer des gens – mais des mauvais gars, attention – quand il s'ennuyait... Et que Cas' n'avait pas toujours été dans le bon camp... Peut-être même plus souvent dans le mauvais d'ailleurs...

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que son père leur face confiance après un exposé pareil or le connaissant comme il le connaissait son premier réflexe allait être d'essayer de les tuer, et Dean ne voulait prendre aucun risque, surtout avec Castiel dans la balance.

Castiel... Sa relation avec lui allait aussi s'avérer être un problème avec la résurrection de John ! Quand il s'était enfin mis avec Cas' il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde devoir faire un coming out, tout simplement parce que ses parents étaient morts ! Il n'y avait que Sam et celui-ci était connu pour avoir l'esprit tellement ouvert qu'on pouvait entendre passer les courants d'air !

Et maintenant, son père était revenu d'entre les morts. Pour un temps indéterminé et pour une raison inconnue. Et Dean allait devoir faire son coming out...

Il ne le sentait pas du tout du tout !

Dean sentit le canapé s'affaisser à côté de lui. Pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il tendit vaguement sa main et une bière fraîche y fut déposée comme par miracle. Dean but avec contentement son élixir miracle.

\- Ça va Dean ? demanda Castiel.  
\- Si je vois encore un bouquin dans le prochain quart d'heure, je pète un plomb, grogna celui-ci en avalant une nouvelle gorgée.

Castiel posa maladroitement sa main sur l'épaule de Dean dans un geste de réconfort. En réponse, le chasseur posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Va falloir que je le dise à mon père pour nous deux, soupira Dean.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- On ne peut pas s'embrasser tant qu'il ne sait pas, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Et quand il saura, je pourrais de nouveau m'installer dans ta chambre pour qu'on fasse l'amour ?  
\- Cas', gémit Dean en grimaçant.

Le manque de pudeur de Castiel avait parfois un petit côté rafraîchissant de l'avis de Dean mais le plus souvent ça lui valait surtout de belles crises de honte... Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il refusait désormais d'aller acheter des sous-vêtements avec lui. Dean ne pouvait définitivement pas être qualifié de prude mais les commentaires de Castiel sur la taille de son pénis en repos et en érection au beau milieu du magasin pour savoir quel boxer lui irait le mieux n'était pas sa meilleure expérience ! D'autant plus qu'il avait fallu que ce soit le jour où un certain nombre de femmes étaient venues achetées les sous-vêtements de leur mari et que beaucoup l'avait regardé avec un œil très intéressé...

\- Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué à avouer ? demanda Castiel devant le long silence de Dean. Tu veux que j'aille le lui annoncer à ta place ?  
\- Non !

Dean retint à temps Castiel et le força à se rasseoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est compliqué parce que...

Dean haussa les épaules, pas très sûr de la façon dont il allait expliquer la situation à son amant. Pas tout à fait sûr non plus de comprendre ses propres réticences. Il n'avait pas honte de Castiel et il était vraiment bien avec lui. Le plus dur pour lui avait été d'admettre qu'il l'aimait, une fois ce fait accepté, le reste était venu simplement. Mais son père était de nouveau vivant, celui pour qui il avait toujours voulu être le fils parfait. Et sortir avec un homme risquait de le faire définitivement sortir de cette case de fils obéissant et reprenant fièrement le flambeau de son père, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni par ailleurs. Être avec un homme et tirer une croix sur une future descendance ne devait pas faire partie de la panoplie du fils idéal...

\- C'est juste compliqué Cas'. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses un peu de temps.  
\- Beaucoup ? demanda son ange en fronçant le nez.  
\- Je croyais que la patience était une vertu ? se moqua Dean.

Castiel ne fit aucune réponse orale, à la place il rapprocha son visage de son amant et attendit, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes à quelques centimètres des siennes. Pas de contact si ce n'était la main de Castiel sur le genou de Dean et son souffle qui caressait son visage. Le chasseur savait ce que son ange essayait de faire, il voulait qu'il craque, qu'il comble la distance entre eux et l'embrasse. Sans attendre son avis, sa bouche s'était déjà ouverte et sa langue pointait, prête à danser avec sa jumelle.

Des bruits de pas se firent brusquement entendre, les faisant se séparer rapidement, le cœur battant.

\- Pris en flagrant délit ? s'amusa Gabriel.  
\- En flagrant délit de quoi ? interrogea John en entrant par la porte de la bibliothèque.  
\- Toi tu la fermes ! menaça aussitôt Dean en pointant Gabriel.  
\- Tant de menace et si peu d'amour...

Dean allait répliquer en sortant son Colt quand il s'aperçut du regard de son père sur une région située entre lui et Castiel. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit sa main qui reposait sous celle de Cas'.

\- Merde Ca-Clarence ! bafouilla-t-il en retirant vivement sa main. Espace personnel !  
\- Pardon, se braqua l'ange en se levant, clairement vexé.  
\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans la bibliothèque, en dehors du fait qu'elle est très mal rangée, indiqua John en visant Gabriel qui lui répondit par un discret doigt d'honneur, toujours en souriant.  
\- Montre-moi ça p'pa, exigea aussitôt Dean en embarquant son père vers la bibliothèque avant que ça ne dégénère définitivement.

000

Sam était dans sa chambre et pianotait sur son ordinateur pour chercher une explication à la résurrection miracle. Pour l'instant, il était surtout tombé sur des sites parlant de vaudou ou des sectes. Mais il ne se découragerait pas ! Il trouverait ! Il voulait son Noël avec les trois êtres qu'il aimait le plus et il l'aurait ! Dès qu'il aura fini ses recherches et foutu son père à la porte, il pourra s'occuper des cadeaux !

\- Je suis vraiment un fils abominable, s'en voulut le brun en soupirant à voix basse.  
\- Sam ?  
\- Papa, répondit Sam en levant les yeux tout en retenant une grimace de dépit.  
\- Je me disais... Personne ne sait si je vais rester vivant ou non et... On pourrait peut-être parler ?  
\- Va voir Dean, il en sera bien plus heureux que moi, souffla Sam en s'asseyant néanmoins correctement sur le bord de son lit.  
\- Mais c'est à toi que je veux parler, insistant John en se plaçant face à son fils. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un père idéal...  
\- Rassure-moi, c'est de l'ironie ça ? Parce que sinon le "toujours" est de trop !  
\- ... mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, continua John en ignorant l'interruption. Je devais vous protéger des monstres et des démons.  
\- En demandant à Dean de me tuer si je tournais mal, répliqua son fils d'un ton mordant. Avec toi pour père, Azazel n'était même pas nécessaire !  
\- Je suis là pour qu'on parle entre adulte raisonnable Sam, lâcha John en voyant rouge. Pas pour me confronter à ta crise d'ado en pleine rébellion.

Sam blanchit puis rougit et finalement prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Va-t-en.  
\- Sam, si tu étais...  
\- Sors de ma chambre !

John claqua des talons et claqua la porte derrière lui. Sam respira profondément, essayant de faire sortir la colère qu'il ressentait systématiquement dès qu'il échangeait plus de trois mots avec son père. Ça devait être écrit quelque part sur le livre de leur vie : ne pourront jamais se parler sans que ça finisse en engueulade.

\- Et dire que je me plaignais de ma relation avec mon propre paternel, siffla Gabriel en apparaissant à ses côtés.  
\- Je ne sais pas comme fait Dean pour le supporter...  
\- Je dirais qu'il a l'habitude de ce genre de caractère, sourit malicieusement Gabriel.

Sam voulu le foudroyer du regard mais tout ce qu'il gagna à relever la tête se fut un carré de chocolat pressé contre ses lèvres.

\- Mange, ça ira mieux ensuite, fit l'archange avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Tout ne se résout pas avec du sucre tu sais, bouda Sam tout en s'adoucissant en même temps que le chocolat fondait sur sa langue.  
\- C'est vrai, y a un autre truc mais il paraît qu'on doit faire ceinture pour ne pas mettre la pression à Deano, s'amusa Gabriel.  
\- Idiot !

Un coussin vola à travers la pièce mais ne rencontra que du vide.

000

Dean avait coincé Castiel dans une salle des archives. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Aucune importance. Une nuit dans un lit séparé et une journée à devoir faire attention et les voilà à se sauter dessus dans le premier coin discret.

À sa décharge, Castiel pouvait être un sacré allumeur quand il s'y mettait ! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne le réalisait pas forcément. Cette manie de se lécher les lèvres en permanence, d'envahir son espace vital, de le regarder si intensément ou encore de lui parler si crûment de ses envies quand il n'y avait personne aux alentours... Dean était tout bonnement incapable de lui résister très longtemps, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait actuellement sa main qui allait et venait dans les cheveux de Castiel, l'ébouriffant complètement. Sans parler de ses hanches poussaient contre celle de son ange au rythme de leur baiser. C'était un besoin, celui de se toucher, de se griser dans la sensation du corps de l'autre contre le sien.

Et pourtant il fallut que la porte s'ouvre et que la lumière s'allume, les forçant à se séparer au beau milieu de leur étreinte.

\- Dean ? s'étonna Sam en les voyant arriver de derrière les armoires. Oh... Je vois, sourit-il, goguenard, quand Castiel sortit à son tour.  
\- Sammy, tu la fermes, gronda Dean.  
\- Moi ce que j'en dis...  
\- Tu n'en dis rien du tout !  
\- Et moi j'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ? demanda Castiel avec une innocence non feinte.  
\- Oh oui Castiel, raconte-moi ce que vous faisiez toi et mon frère il y a trente secondes, s'amusa Sam.

Dean retint subitement sa respiration, bien trop conscient de la méconnaissance de son ange sur l'ironie, les non-dits et les questions rhétoriques.

\- Je ne crois pas que Dean serait heureux que je te réponde, répondit avec hésitation et lenteur Castiel, cherchant l'approbation dans les yeux de son amant.  
\- Je t'adore mon ange, avoua celui-ci dans un soupir explosif.  
\- « Mon ange » ? Et pourquoi vous êtes tous là? demanda John en apparaissant à la porte.

Dean blanchit brutalement et envisagea sérieusement de s'enfuir par la petite lucarne d'aération. Sam eut heureusement pitié de lui et lui vint en aide.

\- On pensait avoir une piste pour une résurrection, inventa rapidement Sam. Et Clarence est le nom d'un ange dans un film alors Dean charrie toujours C-Clarence à ce sujet.

Le cadet de la famille ne savait pas s'il devait être fier de lui ou désespéré que ses capacités aux mensonges soient devenues aussi bonnes. La faute à Gaby tout ça...

\- C'était quoi cette piste ? interrogea John.  
\- Un prêtre mexicain mais ce n'était que leur version du Vaudou, expliqua Dean en prenant le relais.  
\- On fait salon dans les archives maintenant ? demanda Gabriel en apparaissant à son tour.

Il haussa un sourcil en direction de Dean et Castiel avec un sourire évocateur en voyant leurs tenues débraillées, leurs lèvres gonflées et leurs yeux brillants.

Saloperie d'archange fouineur...

000

John était assis sur le canapé devant la télé en compagnie de ses fils et de leurs... amis ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Les deux types étaient vraiment bizarres. Le plus petit ne prenait rien au sérieux et semblait en savoir plus long que tout le monde alors que l'autre, le comptable, avait au contraire l'air en permanence sérieux et semblait souvent, pour ne pas dire « toujours », à côté de la plaque.

\- Et vous faites quoi dans la vie Clarence ? demanda soudain John.

Les deux frères ne purent malheureusement réagir à temps.

\- Je suis un ange du seigneur mais j'ai pris mon indépendance grâce à vos fils et maintenant je combats à leur côté.

Il y eut un énorme blanc que même la télé allumée ne parvint pas à couper.

\- Encore ce film hein, gronda John en buvant de sa bière.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam adorait réellement son père !

\- En fait, Clarence est un chasseur, précisa Dean.

John détailla l'homme en chemise et pantalon, clairement sceptique. Castiel se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard vide d'émotion, ne sachant ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Déjà qu'il trouvait qu'il était bien trop loin de Dean... Pourquoi devait-il être sur un fauteuil et Dean sur le canapé ?

Avant que John n'est pu exprimer à voix haute ses doutes sur les capacités de Clarence, le bruit de la porte d'entrée en acier renforcé qui grinça en s'ouvrant retentit, faisant se tendre tout le monde.

\- T'as pas commandé de pizza toi au moi ? demanda Dean à l'intention de Gabriel.  
\- Pas mon genre. Et si on allait voir ?

Les humains armèrent leurs revolvers et le groupe s'avança vers l'escalier de l'entrée. En haut des marches, sur la balustrade qui donnait une vision panoramique de la salle des opérations, se trouvait accoudée une femme en chemise de nuit, tremblante de froid et les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites de paniques.

\- Mary, murmura John, choqué.

 

A suivre...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadadadaaaaa ! Ma série cliffhanger si j'ose dire !
> 
> * le dessin animé c'est "le roi lion" pour ceux qui se posent la question !


	3. 20 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision, le jour affiché en début de chapitre est bien celui de fin si j'ose dire, vu que je commence toujours sur la soirée et la nuit de la veille. En gros, ça veut dire qu'on commence sur le 19, qu'ils dorment (ou presque) et qu'on est ensuite sur le 20.
> 
> Pour Mary, j'ai décidé de ne pas me fier à son caractère des premières saisons qui ne prenaient pas en compte son passée de chasseuse ! Voila, donc ma Mary est très... Ernergique XD, je pense qu'elle va vous plaire ;)

 

Mary était assise sur le canapé, ses lèvres et ses pieds nus étaient bleuis de froid et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. John, assis à ses côtés, tentait de la réchauffer en lui frottant le dos et les bras, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Sam revint rapidement avec une couverture dans les bras et on la posa immédiatement sur Mary et sa chemise de nuit trempée de neige fondue. Quelques secondes après, c'était Gabriel qui revenait de la cuisine avec une boisson chaude – préparation express – qu'il remit à Dean. Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant sa mère, ouvrit délicatement ses doigts gelés et lui mit la tasse fumante entre les mains. Aussitôt fait, il recouvrit les mains de sa mère des siennes tout en admirant son visage, une pointe d'adoration dans les yeux.

Sam regarda la scène de loin, aux côtés de Gabriel et Castiel qu'il avait rejoints juste après avoir donné le duvet. Il se sentait un peu exclu de cette adoration que John et Dean vouaient à cette femme recroquevillée de froid sur le canapé.

Sa mère.

C'était étrange. Sam n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce regard rempli d'amour que portait son père sur Mary. Il n'était pas assez cruel pour penser que John ne les aimait pas lui et Dean, mais il y avait toujours eu une douleur cachée dans ces yeux quand il les regardait. Mais pas ce soir. Pas quand il contemplait cette femme blonde, misérable et frissonnante.

Sa mère.

Et Dean. On l'aurait cru devant Dieu en personne tellement il semblait vénérer cette femme, à genoux devant elle, presque en pénitence. Ses lèvres hésitaient entre un sourire lumineux de joie enfantine et une courbure basse de chagrin refoulé.

Les deux hommes que Sam connaissait comme les plus durs qui soient étaient métamorphosés par la présence de Mary.

\- Tu ne les rejoins pas ? demanda Gabriel en posant un regard sérieux sur lui, sans sourire pour une fois.

Sam ne sut quoi répondre. Toutes les phrases qui lui venaient à l'esprit lui semblaient froides ou empruntes d'une rancœur masquée. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Du moins le pensait-il...

\- Sam ? Samuel ? répéta l'archange.  
\- S-sam ? bredouilla la femme sur le canapé, toujours gelée. M-mon f-fils s'ap-pelle S-Sam.

Sam croisa les bras devant lui, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas à sa place à côté de John et Dean, mais il ne l'était pas non plus avec les deux anges. Pour faire simple, il était perdu sentimentalement parlant.

\- Clarence et moi on va vous laisser régler ça, hein ? Nous on va voir si on peut trouver des vêtements à sa taille, lança Gabriel en empoignant Castiel par le bras pour le traîner de force derrière lui.  
\- Q-qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? interrogea Mary, un peu moins frigorifiée et désormais effrayée.  
\- De quoi te souviens-tu en dernier ? l'interrogea John avec une voix si douce qu'elle fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Sam.  
\- C'est flou... J'étais chez moi. Mon bébé pleurait. Il s'appelle Sam.

Mary leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert et humide du cadet Winchester.

\- Et puis le feu... J'étais en feu ! Qui êtes- vous ? cria-t-elle brusquement. Où est mon bébé ? Où sont mes enfants ?

Mary s'agita soudainement et se débattit de la prise de John sur elle, son esprit se cabrant à la découverte de sa propre mort. Elle se griffa les bras, marmonnant au sujet de brûlure, s'arracha les cheveux et ses yeux roulèrent follement dans leur orbites.

Mary était emportée par la panique et l'hystérie, perdue dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, au milieu d'hommes dont elle ignorait tout, des souvenirs de sa mort l'assaillant brutalement. John tenta de la calmer ou au moins de l'empêcher de se faire mal tandis que Dean s'éloignait, désemparé, en emportant la tasse tiède avec lui.

Il fallut à John toute sa force pour maîtriser sa femme, fille et petit-fille de chasseur, très loin de la blonde douce et sans défense que son apparence aurait pu laisser croire. John réussit après une longue bataille à la maintenir immobile mais il y avait gagné une griffure au visage et probablement un méchant bleu au flanc dû à un coup de genou bien placé.

Allongée de force sur le canapé, John maintenait les poignets de Mary d'une main et sa gorge de l'autre, son corps appuyé sur le sien pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Calme-toi Mary, gronda John qui avait bien du mal à garder le contrôle de la situation.  
\- Me calmer ?

Mary éclata d'un rire hystérique.

\- Je suis morte ! Je me souviens avoir été tuée ! Par... Par...  
\- Un démon, finit John à sa place.

Il reçut un regard empli de fureur et Mary rua à nouveau pour se débarrasser de lui, sous l'œil inquiet de leurs fils.

\- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! siffla Mary.  
\- Papa, tu devrais peut-être...  
\- Laisse-moi faire Dean !

Mary se figea, tourna les yeux vers ledit Dean avant de revenir à John et de détailler son visage, ses yeux...

\- Tu me connais Mary, tenta John en s'adoucissant un peu.

La jeune femme cessa brusquement toute résistance. Elle blanchit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- John ? murmura-t-elle sans y croire.  
\- C'est moi, confirma le chasseur en lui rendant sa liberté de mouvement.  
\- Tu as... vieilli, lâcha Mary, sous le choc.  
\- Pas toi, répondit John en occultant le toussotement amusé de son aîné.

Mary regarda Dean, puis Sam, son visage toujours aussi pâle et ses yeux s'embuant de larme.

\- Dean ? Sam ? murmura-t-elle, ébahie.  
\- Oui maman, répondit aussitôt Dean en s'agenouillant devant elle pour serrer une de ses mains dans les siennes.  
\- C'est impossible, murmura Mary avant de sangloter désespérément.

John essaya de la calmer en lui caressant le dos mais il n'y gagna que davantage de larmes et de cris. Ce fut encore pire quand Sam et Dean firent un pas en avant dans l'idée de la rassurer. Mary se mit à taper des pieds et essaya à nouveau de s'arracher les cheveux, ses hurlements stridents envahissant toute la pièce. Les trois hommes étaient totalement dépassés par la situation. Jusqu'à ce que Gabriel arrive derrière elle, comme apparu de nulle part, et pose sa main sur sa nuque. Immédiatement après, Mary s'effondra dans les bras de John.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! s'énerva aussitôt Dean, soutenu par les regards noirs de son frère et de son père.  
\- Calmos ! Je l'ai juste assommée, se défendit Gabriel en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

Trois chasseurs qui en voulaient à sa peau, ça faisait beaucoup quand même. C'était pas dit que même sa Grâce archangélique puisse survivre à trois Winchester – alias « catastrophes naturelles sur pattes » - en même temps !

\- Assommée ? insista Sam, un peu plus calme que les autres.  
\- Technique ancestrale chinoise, indiqua Gabriel avec un clin d'œil complice. Maintenant je vous conseille de la mettre dans un lit, elle est partie pour faire un gros dodo ! A son réveil ça ira un peu mieux.

John positionna délicatement sa femme contre lui puis se leva silencieusement en la portant dans ses bras. Dean passa devant pour accompagner son père jusqu'à une chambre vide. Sam resta dans le salon.

Le visage inexpressif et les bras ballants, il regarda dans la direction où étaient partis son frère, son père et sa mère. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être laissé en arrière de cette petite famille, tout en admettant qu'il aurait très bien pu les accompagner. Ce n'était qu'une question de volonté. Seulement... Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

L'ancienne famille, l'originale, l'heureuse : Mary, John et Dean. Lui né, tout avait changé. John, Dean et lui, toujours en mouvement, famille de chasseur, famille maudite. Le fils démoniaque, vaisseau de Lucifer, pouvait-il espérer s'intégrer dans cette famille modèle de trois être qui se connaissaient et s'adoraient ?

\- Tu te poses trop de questions Gigantor, lâcha Gabriel en lui donna une claque dans le dos.  
\- Ne lis pas mes pensées.  
\- Pas besoin, t'as la tête de celui qui vient d'avaler un oignon au vinaigre !

Sam pinça les lèvres, pas particulièrement heureux de l'image.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Sam ? demanda plus simplement Castiel en se plaçant devant lui, l'obligeant à détourner le regard du couloir où avait disparu le trio familiale.  
\- Mon père et ma mère sont de nouveaux en vie, alors j'imagine que ça va, répondit Sam avec lenteur. C'est une bonne chose de revoir se parent après tout. Maintenant je vais... Je vais reprendre mes recherches dans la bibliothèque...

Le chasseur se tourna et se dirigea à pas pensifs, presque rêveurs, vers la salle dite.

\- Ça p'tit frère, dit Gabriel dans son dos, c'est notre grand Sammy qui prend la fuite et c'est un expert en la matière qui te dit ça !

Sam continua son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Pourquoi tu parles si fort ? demanda Castiel en s'adressant à son frère, perplexe. Mes oreilles fonctionnent correctement.  
\- Cassi, entendit Sam derrière lui, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre p'tit frère...

 

000

 

Dean observait sa mère allongée paisiblement sur le lit. Elle paraissait déplacée avec sa robe de nuit blanche à dentelles au milieu de cette chambre spartiate. Déplacée mais belle... Et c'était sa mère... Ressuscitée...

\- Nous devrions la laisser dormir, chuchota John sans la quitter du regard.  
\- Pourquoi est-elle vivante ? Pourquoi TU es vivant ? demanda nerveusement Dean sans bouger.  
\- Je ne sais pas mais nous allons le découvrir.

Et peut-être vous renvoyer au néant, ne put s'empêcher de penser Dean. Peut-être perdre à nouveau sa mère et son père... Celui qui avait organisé cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût allait l'entendre ! Mais en attendant... Il les revoyait. En chair et en os. Vivants. Parlant. Humains. En attendant, Dean voyait renaître une famille qu'il avait crue perdue à jamais.

John posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et l'entraîna avec lui à l'extérieur de la chambre. Moralement épuisés, ils allèrent se coucher ou au moins se poser dans leur chambre, sommeil de chasseur oblige. Dean regrettait juste que, par précaution, Castiel ne puisse le rejoindre. Son ange savait toujours occuper ses nuits quand il ne dormait pas.

Son ange...

Il allait devoir le dire aussi à sa mère maintenant, réalisa-t-il tandis qu'il tournait et se retournait au fond de son lit. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Le jury délibérait...

 

000

 

Sam avait le sommeil plus lourd que son frère et bien plus encore que son père mais même lui ne réussit pas à dormir. N'en pouvant plus de ne rien faire dans sa chambre, il s'était décidé à reprendre les recherche concernant ces deux résurrections miraculeuses. Au début, il s'était installé sur l'une des tables de lecture de la bibliothèque et puis, déprimant de solitude dans la noirceur de la trop vaste salle, et ce malgré les petits sapins de noël lumineux, il avait fini par s'asseoir dans la cuisine du QG, son ordinateur branché, une tasse de café à ses côtés.

C'était la constante la plus normale et la plus banale qu'il connaissait et avait toujours connu. Que ce soit à la fac ou en tant que chasseur, il finissait toujours sur une petite table au milieu d'une cuisine, avec un café et son ordinateur. C'était comme un point stable dans sa vie qui en avait toujours manqué. Certes, tantôt il se renseignait sur les règles législatives en matière de divorces conflictuelles, tantôt sur la manière de tuer un morgan en maraude, mais le principe restait toujours le même : lui seul avec une table, un café et une recherche quelconque sur son écran dans les environs de deux ou trois heures du matin, un silence profond l'entourant.

Sam entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos sans s'inquiéter. Au bunker, il ne s'inquiétait jamais – sauf quand quelqu'un ouvrait le mauvais livre ou que les alarmes hurlaient à leur briser les tympans. À cette heure-là, celui qui venait était soit Gabriel en manque de câlins ou de conneries à débiter, soit son frère venu se ravitailler en bière ou en tarte, soit Castiel venant chercher une boite de son plaisir coupable : les Miel Pops ("- Ça a le goût du miel et ça croustille, Dean !").

Oui bon, le rythme de vie des habitants du QG n'était pas tout à fait celui du commun des mortels ! Mais entre deux anges assomniaques et deux chasseurs de monstres qui dormaient une fois tous les trois jours, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils fassent tous leurs huit heures par nuit !

\- Sam ?

Une voix de femme. Il n'y en avait qu'une au bunker actuellement.

Sam se retourna et fixa Mary, mal à l'aise. Comment devait-il l'appeler d'ailleurs ? « Mère » c'était trop formel, « maman » sonnait bizarre dans sa bouche, « madame » impersonnel et « Mary » trop familier ! Comment devait-on appeler la personne qui vous avait mise au monde, était morte quand vous n'étiez pas encore sevré et qui revenait d'entre les morts après trente ans dans un cercueil ? Et qui, à part un Winchester, avait jamais eu à se poser cette question ?

\- Oui ? répondit Sam dans une neutralité parfaite.

Mary le dévisagea avec soin avant de serrer sa robe de chambre – cadeau de Gabriel déposé en évidence sur la commode réglementaire.

\- Est-ce que je rêve ? Est-ce que... J'hallucine ?  
\- Pas que je sache.  
\- Et tu es...  
\- Sam Winchester.  
\- Mon fils.  
\- Oui.

Sam aurait bien rajouté quelque chose à sa réponse, mais quoi ? Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir avec cette jeune femme. En étant honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'il aurait aimé l'appeler maman, la prendre dans ses bras et l'aduler comme le faisait son frère. Il aurait voulu se sentir le courage de briser la glace, de passer outre sa gêne et de faire ce que son cœur lui disait, seulement il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop... Étrange comme situation, même pour un Winchester et ses sentiments étaient bien trop confus.

\- Je peux ? demanda Mary qui s'était rapprochée en tendant une main vers sa tête.

Sam acquiesça lentement, une boule d'émotion menaçant d'exploser dans sa gorge.

Mary posa la main sur sa joue avec hésitation et son fils ferma les yeux. Avec délicatesse, elle caressa ce visage inconnu et pourtant familier Son pouce fit le tour de sa pommette et de ses yeux tandis que ses doigts effleuraient la courbe de son menton avec une tendresse qui fit aller et venir la pomme d'Adam de son fils. Sa main remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'elle coiffa délicatement avant de placer une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

Son fils.

Quand elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait eu un moment de flottement bienheureux avant de se souvenir. Une crise de panique avait menacé de la prendre à nouveau et puis... L'habitude ? Elle était fille de chasseur. Avant de rencontrer John, elle côtoyait l'envers du décor, la face sombre de leur planète. Elle avait vu des loups-garous, combattu des vampires, exorcisé un démon... Alors revoir son mari et ses enfants plus vieux de trente ans ? C'était un choc, mais le genre de choc qu'on apprenait à gérer quand on voyait ses amis se faire posséder par des forces obscures ou des djinns vous faire vivre vos plus beaux rêves avant que votre famille ne vous y arrache brutalement, pour votre propre bien.

Elle avait encore de nombreuses questions bien sûr. De très nombreuses questions, et son premier réflexe à son réveil avait été de se lever, de s'habiller un peu plus chaudement pour parcourir ce lieu inconnu et obtenir quelques réponses. Et puis elle avait vu son fils. Malgré toutes les interrogations qui lui martelaient le cerveau, la seule chose qui l'intéressait désormais, c'était de faire connaissance avec son bébé. Son bébé maintenant adulte. Un adulte bien bâti, apparemment en bonne santé et au visage doux. Son bébé. Qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir grandir, s'épanouir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu apprendre à marcher, faire son premier bisou à la maternelle, rencontrer sa première petite amie, décrocher son premier emploi. Elle avait tout raté. Parce qu'elle était morte...

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors que ses mains prenaient en coupe le visage de son bébé pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Sam rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard bleu ciel envahi par la pluie.

C'était trop pour lui.

Sam pleura à son tour et Mary l'entraîna dans son giron, le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. C'était douloureux, pour eux deux. Leurs chairs se plaignaient du contact trop violent mais Sam ne se serait reculé pour rien au monde. Au contraire, il entoura la taille de sa mère et la serra à son tour, tellement fort qu'il allait probablement lui laisser des bleus.

La crainte était là, puissante. L'illusion allait-elle s'évanouir dès qu'ils se lâcheraient l'un l'autre ? C'était une possibilité. Une horrible possibilité. Alors ils ne se séparèrent pas, se faisant mal et se blessant, mais refusant de lâcher prise.

Ce fut un son très terre-à-terre qui finit par les éloigner. Un son bassement humain et organique. Le son du ventre vide de Mary qui exigeait qu'on le remplisse.

Mary et Sam se lâchèrent et se regardèrent, gênés, avant que Mary ne soit prise d'un fou rire nerveux. Sam la suivit presque immédiatement et le stress et l'angoisse de ces retrouvailles s'évanouirent dans les airs en même temps que les échos joyeux.

Sam ferma son portable et tira une chaise pour inciter sa mère à s'y asseoir. Il fit du café et des toasts, rien de compliqué, ce n'était vraiment pas l'ambiance du moment. Il était quatre heures du matin et il venait de faire son tout premier câlin conscient à sa mère.

Mary grignota lentement son pain beurré et tout aussi lentement, une étrange conversation débuta. Rien ne fut réellement dit. Ce n'était qu'un simple échange de banalité sur le temps, le bruit infernal que faisait le frigo, la cafetière qui méritait d'être changée ou le président actuel des Etats-Unis. Rien de personnel. La phase d'apprivoisement commençait seulement.

Et puis Mary bailla et frissonna de froid. Il était cinq heures du matin et le soleil n'était pas encore levé, loin de là.

\- Je te raccompagne à ta chambre M... Mary ? proposa Sam, mal à l'aise.  
\- Non je... Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, sourit-elle tristement. Il y a... Trop de choses, trop de questions.  
\- Je comprends. M... Mary, prend tout ton temps pour te faire à... À ça. Nous ne sommes pas pressés et... Nous te comprenons parfaitement. Ce que tu vis n'a rien de facile.  
\- Tu es quelqu'un de gentil Sam, remarqua Mary, le visage heureux mais les yeux emplis de mélancolie. Et tu peux m'appeler maman si tu le veux ou... Ou continue de m'appeler Mary si ça te gène.  
\- D'accord... Maman.

Sam grimaça un peu de l'étonnante sonorité de ce mot entre ses lèvres. Il l'avait prononcé si rarement... Il allait lui falloir du temps pour ne plus se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as froid, constata-t-il en la voyant frissonner à nouveau. Allons voir dans ta chambre, avec un peu de chance Ga... Jared t'aura trouvé des vêtements.  
\- Qui est Jared ? demanda-t-elle en se levant à sa suite.  
\- C'est... Le gardien et le concierge de cet endroit, expliqua Sam en conduisant sa mère à travers les couloirs. Tu as peut-être remarqué les deux hommes qui nous accompagnaient quand tu es arrivée, c'est le plus petit, celui qui fait ta taille. Il est blond et à un humour particulièrement mal placé.  
\- Tu me brises le cœur Sammy, se vexa Gabriel en apparaissant au détour d'une galerie en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Sam roula des yeux au ciel, un sourire apparaissant néanmoins sur son visage.

\- J'ai posé des affaires sur le lit, je pense qu'ils sont à la bonne taille, indiqua Gabriel en pointant la chambre derrière lui.  
\- Merci G-Jared.  
\- Mais de rien Samsquatch ! Tu sais bien que j'irais décrocher la lune pour tes beaux yeux, plaisanta celui-ci avant de s'éclipser.  
\- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit... maman, soupira Sam en secouant la tête.

Mary s'amusa de l'attitude gênée de son fils. Sa vision n'était pas encore aveuglée par son instinct maternel et ses envies d'une petite femme pour son grand fils, elle avait ainsi pu repérer les petites rougeurs qui coloraient les pommettes de son fils tout comme son sourire attendri sans chercher une autre explication que la plus évidente. Elle ne dit rien pour autant et entra simplement dans sa chambre pour regarder les effets qu'on lui avait trouvé.

 

000

 

Dean avait toujours autant de mal à le croire. Il était assis à table, avec son père et sa mère, ainsi que son petit frère et son amant – et un squatteur glucosé aussi. Ça ressemblait à la fois à un rêve et à un cauchemar. Le cauchemar du dîner familial post-coming out houleux et le rêve de retrouver des êtres chers disparus.

Il y avait eu quelques bémols à la mise en place du repas, comme son père passant la tête dans la cuisine à deux minutes d'intervalles juste au moment où Gabriel claquait des doigts ou encore le positionnement à table – comment expliquer qu'il voulait Cas' à côté de lui ? – mais dans l'ensemble ça avait démarré... exceptionnellement bien. Pour un repas avec deux anciens morts. Et deux anges. Comprenant trois chasseurs et une fille et petite-fille de chasseur. Ainsi qu'un ancien Trisckster.

Les couteaux ne volaient pas à travers la pièce en tout cas ! Et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Et puis ses parents semblaient heureux de se retrouver même si une petite gêne demeurait. Sammy lui-même faisait des efforts pour être correct avec son père !

Et puis Dean entendit la question innocente de sa mère alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu du repas et que tout se passait bien. Il se dit que finalement, un petit meurtre entre ami aurait sûrement été préférable à ce que promettait la suite des événements.

\- Vous faites quoi dans la vie alors ? demanda Mary en regardant ses fils avec curiosité. J'imagine que Dean travaille avec John au garage mais je te vois mal faire ça Sam. Tu travailles au même endroit que Clarence ?

Un lourd et long silence s'abattit sur la table, tout juste brisé par les bruits de couverts et de déglutitions difficiles.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? demanda Mary avec perplexité.  
\- Clarence, p'tit frère, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de voir comment se porte le dessert ! réagit rapidement Gabriel en se levant.  
\- Mais...  
\- Dans la cuisine avec moi Clarence, tout de suite !

Les deux anges s'en allèrent, Castiel lançant tout de même un regard inquiet à Dean qui tenta un pauvre sourire tremblant pour le rassurer.

\- John ? demanda froidement Mary en voyant son mari soudain très intéressé par la faïence.  
\- Un démon t'a tué.

Mary pinça les lèvres. Sa vie d'ancienne chasseuse semblait l'avoir rattrapée. D'un coup d'œil, elle vérifia l'expression de ses fils. Pas étonnés. Ils étaient donc au courant pour les démons et aussi pour le reste. Mary grinça des dents. Elle pressentait qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer la suite.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air étonné que je te parle de démon, remarqua John en plissant les yeux.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent nerveusement. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas fuir dans la cuisine eux aussi ?

\- Tu es malade, les démons n'existent pas, récita Mary d'une voix monocorde. C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Hé bien non, je connais l'existence des démons et du reste, expliqua-t-elle durement, tendue à l'extrême. Continue ton histoire.  
\- Le démon a contaminé Sam avec son sang.  
\- Je suis clean maintenant, précisa leur cadet en voyant le visage inquiet de Mary.  
\- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda John.  
\- Longue, très très longue histoire, soupira Dean qui réalisait qu'il allait trèès souvent dire cette phrase.  
\- Elle attendra, claqua sévèrement Mary. Pourquoi nos enfants sont au courant de tout ça ?  
\- Après ta mort je suis parti chasser ce démon, lâcha John en se redressant.  
\- Avec Dean et Sam ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Sam qui n'était encore qu'un bébé ?

Comme au ralenti, Mary vit John hocher la tête.

Son mari. Avait. Emmené ses enfants. De six mois et quatre ans. A la chasse. Au surnaturel.

Elle allait l'étriper.

Sans réfléchir, Mary attrapa le premier objet qu'elle avait sous la main – son assiette, encore pleine – et le lança violemment à la tête de son mari avec une bordée de jurons bien sentis sur sa débilité et son incompétence à lui et tout ses ancêtres tout en le comparant à divers animaux à l'espérance de vie souvent très courte. Après l'assiette, les verres suivirent, un par un, puis la carafe d'eau, le plat avec son poulet tout chaud et les patates autour, l'ensemble des couverts et finalement la chaise, le tout sans arrêter d'insulter son mari à la cervelle de pigeon écrasé et à l'instinct paternel digne d'un bulot cuit.

John se protégea tant bien que mal des projectiles tandis que Dean et Sam observaient la scène avec des yeux effarés, sans oser intervenir.

Leur mère était pire qu'un démon...

Quand enfin Mary fut à court de munition – elle avait bien essayé la table mais elle était vraiment trop lourde et surtout, elle était vissée au sol – elle regarda furieusement son mari, ses yeux jetant des éclairs, sa respiration haletante signifiant qu'elle était à deux doigts d'aller l'émasculer avec de vieux ciseaux rouillés.

\- Tu. Ne m'approches. Plus jamais ! hurla-t-elle avant de s'en aller à grand pas vers les chambres, tout son être bouillonnant encore de rage.

John, dégoulinant de jus et de morceaux de pomme de terre, défia du regard ses enfants de faire le moindre commentaire et partit lui aussi pour sa chambre, probablement pour se doucher.

\- Elle est... Énergique ? tenta Sam après plusieurs secondes de silence ébahi.  
\- Énergique ? C'est une vraie tigresse tu veux dire ! le corrigea Dean avec beaucoup de fascination et un brin de terreur.  
\- Je me plaindrais plus jamais de Luci, commenta Gabriel en entrant dans la pièce.

Il siffla son admiration en voyant les dégâts. Avant de claquer des doigts.

000

Mary passa l'après-midi dans sa chambre, à fulminer en faisant les cents pas en en rageant contre son crétin d'époux. Il avait osé emmené ses fils en chasse ! Dont le plus jeune de six mois ! Elle allait lui trancher la tête et l'empaler sur une pique, lui vider les boyaux avec une cuillère à café, l'enduire de miel et l'asseoir sur une fourmilière du Brésil, lui découper les doigts centimètre par centimètre, lui faire avaler de l'huile bouillante, lui écarteler les côtes a vif, le...

\- Maman ? l'appela Dean avec un peu d'inquiétude devant les marmonnements de Mary.  
\- Je vais le tuer !

Dean fit malgré lui un pas en arrière devant la menace. Mary regretta aussitôt son éclat en voyant le geste de son aîné. Elle prit une forte inspiration et tenta de se souvenir qu'elle n'était plus une redoutable chasseuse mais une gentille mère au foyer qui allait gentiment faire du steak haché de son mari avant de le vendre à une ferme à insecte.

\- Tu sais maman, on s'en est pas si mal sorti, voulut la rassurer Dean. Regarde Sammy, tu ne le sais pas mais il est entré à Stanford ! L'université de Stanford !  
\- Alors il n'est pas chasseur ? demanda Mary avec une pointe d'espoir.  
\- Pas exactement, grimaça Dean. Mais il est entré à Stanford !

Mary se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu sais, on a rencontré grand-père Sammy et moi, essaya Dean en voulant lui faire comprendre qu'ils connaissaient son passé.  
\- Surtout moi à vrai dire, soupira Sam en entrant dans la pièce.  
\- Et une partie de ta famille et ils sont tous chasseurs. Alors... Pourquoi pas nous ?  
\- Parce que vous êtes mes enfants ! s'écria Mary, choquée. Ce n'est pas une vie d'être chasseur !  
\- Mais c'est la nôtre, se braqua Dean en croisant les bras.  
\- Maman je... Je n'apprécie pas la vie de chasseur autant que Dean mais... Mais on a fini par y trouver... Notre équilibre ? J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de redevenir... Un simple américain mais...  
\- Ça ne fonctionne pas, souffla Mary avec dépit. Ça ne fonctionne jamais...

Sam passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux tandis que Dean se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Votre père s'est bien occupé de vous au moins ? demanda Mary avec lassitude.  
\- Très bien ! sourit Dean avec conviction.

Sam resta silencieux à côté de lui, les lèvres pincées et les poings fermés.

\- Sam ? insista sa mère en fronçant les sourcils, sa colère ne demandant qu'un mot pour s'exprimer à nouveau.  
\- Sammy !  
\- C'est Dean qui s'est occupé de moi. Lui et exclusivement lui, avoua Sam avec du venin de la voix.  
\- Sam ! s'offusqua son frère.  
\- C'est la pure vérité ! Du plus loin que je me souvienne, c'est toi qui me faisais à manger et mes devoirs ! C'est toi qui m'obligeais à me laver les dents et c'est toi qui me rassurais pour dormir quand papa me filait juste un flingue pour tuer le croque-mitaine ! Et c'est Bobby qui m'a encouragé pour mes études et qui m'a emmené pour la première fois au cinéma, avoua-t-il finalement. Pas papa.

Mary ne prononça pas un mot. Elle se leva, blanche comme un fantôme dans la jolie robe longue à fleurs que lui avait trouvé Gabriel, débrancha calmement la lourde lampe de chevet et passa devant ses fils dans un silence inquiétant.

\- Maman ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! voulu la retenir Dean. Sammy exagère toujours ! Il plaisantait !  
\- Dean a raison, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, mentit Sam pour se rattraper, culpabilisant un peu devant la réaction de sa mère. Il y avait de bons moments aussi !  
\- Lesquels ? Cite-m'en un seul avec ton père ! exigea Mary en se tournant brusquement.

Sam bredouilla, bafouilla, creusa sa mémoire sous le regard inquiet et désespéré de Dean. Leur mère attendit quelques secondes avant de repartir en direction de la chambre de John. Il n'y était pas.

Sa lampe fermement tenue en main, Mary partit en direction de la grande salle, prête à agir à la vue de son futur-feu-mari.

000

John avait été vexé par l'attitude de sa femme et se sentait en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir su réagir, de ne pas avoir réussi à lui expliquer ses choix de vie or John ne connaissait qu'une chose pour le calmer à coup sûr : la chasse au surnaturel. Il n'avait pour l'instant aucune piste pour lui-même et, pour une raison inconnue, ses pieds se bloquaient dès qu'il envisageait de sortir de ce lieu, mais il y avait tout de même un cas dont il pouvait s'occuper ici-même !

Jared, le concierge.

Ce type était totalement louche ! Il arrivait toujours au bon moment, semblait tout savoir, portait clairement un pseudonyme et surtout, les choses apparaissaient subitement sur son passage ! Des repas surgissaient de nulle part en un instant tout comme les vêtements. Ce concierge devait clairement être une créature surnaturelle et il était un chasseur. L'équation était simple.

Avec en main un Beretta volé dans la chambre de son cadet, John était parti en chasse. Pour l'instant il était dans la phase d'espionnage et observait le gardien s'empiffrer de sucreries dans la bibliothèque tout en lisant un tabloïd particulièrement idiot.

John attendit patiemment, regardant la scène par l'interstice de la porte ouverte. Il avait besoin de le voir de ses yeux faire apparaître quelque chose, il avait besoin d'une certitude.

Le pot de praline que Gabriel grignotait tirait sur sa fin. Il tourna une page de son magazine préféré quand il sentit ses ongles gratter le fond gobelet. Sans s'arrêter dans sa lecture, il claqua distraitement des doigts et remplit son gobelet à raz-bord.

De l'autre côté de la porte John jubilait. C'était une certitude maintenant, ce type n'était pas humain ! Quant à savoir ce qu'il était, il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de réflexion pour le comprendre. Les sucreries et le fait que rien ne semblait avoir de sens depuis quelques jours, sans compter la dispute de ce midi, ne désignait qu'un seul coupable.

Un embrouilleur !

Il allait lui falloir un pieu et du sang de chèvre. Mais avant, il était temps de prouver à sa petite famille que ce type était une créature infernale et à ses fils qu'ils se relâchaient bien trop, au point de vivre sans s'en apercevoir avec un de leurs ennemis.

John eut un sourire satisfait quand sa femme arriva suivit de ses deux fils. Sans leur annoncer quoi que ce soit, il ouvrit brusquement et violemment les portes de la bibliothèque et pointa sur arme sur un Gabriel surpris. Cela eut aussi le mérite de figer sa femme et ses enfants dans leur avancée.

Sans un commentaire d'explication, juste un regard victorieux, il tira en plein dans le front de l'embrouilleur.

Il entendit sa femme hoqueter d'horreur derrière lui et les yeux de Gabriel roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis que du sang s'écoulait du trou au-dessus de ses yeux.

Étrange... Ça n'aurait pas du lui faire grand mal. Tout juste révéler l'insectoïde qu'il était...

\- Quand t'auras fini ta comédie tu nous le diras Jared, soupira Sam en se pinçant le nez.  
\- Vous n'avez aucun humour, fit Gabriel en se redressant, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, sous les yeux exorbités de John et Mary.

L'archange passa une main sur son front et la blessure disparut.

\- On peut tout t'expliquer papa, dit rapidement Dean en voyant les regards mauvais qu'il leur jetait.

Un deuxième coup partit, qui transperça cette fois l'œil de Gabriel.

\- Mais arrêtez ! s'offusqua-t-il. C'est pas parce que ça ne me tue pas que ça ne me fait pas mal !  
\- Ça ne te fait pas mal, râla Dean.  
\- C'est pas une raison !  
\- Vous saviez ? gronda John, furieux.  
\- Oui, soupira Dean en sentant venir le mal de tête.

Mary s'approcha brusquement de John et, tout en gardant la lampe de chevet dans une main, lui prit son arme pour vider le chargeur sur Gabriel.

\- Hey ! protesta l'archange, peu heureux de se voir transformer en passoire.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la lourde porte du bunker pour s'ouvrir bruyamment.

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? râla une voix bien connue. Lequel de vous deux a eu l'idée débile de me ressusciter ? Et que quelqu'un m'apporte des fringues ! Je vais pas rester cul nul jusqu'à la prochaine apocalypse !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Sam eut l'heureux réflexe de reprendre son arme des mains de sa mère qui la pointait vers le nouveau ressuscité avant qu'elle ne le fasse passer de vie à trépas, une deuxième fois. Ce serait tout de même dommage qu'il remeurt aussitôt d'une balle perdue...

Il s'agissait de Bobby Singer après tout. Un Bobby Singer en chemise d'hôpital et avec la tête de celui qui vient de trouver un loup-garou dans son plumard.

 

A suivre...

 


	4. 21 décembre

 

Bobby regardait John et Mary avec méfiance.

John, il l'avait connu du début de son engagement en tant chasseur à sa mort mais Mary... Il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en image jaunie dans le portefeuille de John. C'était étrange de la voir là, bien vivante et le teint rose, plus jeune que les fils qu'elle avait enfantés. Et c'était encore plus étrange de voir John tenter d'éviter le regard furieux que sa femme posait régulièrement sur lui.

Bobby se frotta le front avant de se tourner vers les deux idjits qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux remplis de larmes. Ils étaient tellement bouleversés qu'il avait dû demander trois fois un pantalon avant de finalement se rabattre sur une couverture qui traînait dans le salon pour s'en faire un kilt – c'est plus viril qu'une jupe – de fortune.

\- Je vais vous poser la question et je veux une réponse claire et sans mensonge. Lequel de vous deux est responsable de ça ? demanda le vieux chasseur en désignant les ressuscités, lui compris, d'un vague geste de la main.  
\- On y est pour rien Bobby, juré ! répondit immédiatement Dean.  
\- Ce n'est pas nous, confirma aussitôt Sam.  
\- Je vous jure que je ne descendrai pas – pas tout de suite du moins – celui qui à fait ça, grinça Bobby qui ne les croyait pas vraiment.  
\- Mes fils ne feraient jamais une telle erreur, gronda leur père  
\- Oh, crois-moi John ! Question conneries ils n'ont rien à apprendre de nous ! Ils sont même très imaginatifs de ce côté-là !  
\- Jamais Dean ne sera assez irresponsable pour ressusciter quelqu'un ! Il sait les risque que ça comporte !

Ledit Dean rentra la tête dans les épaules, souhaitant se faire tout petit.

\- Et moi je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas le dernier quand il s'agit de refiler son âme au premier démon des carrefours venu ! Et Sam n'est pas plus raisonnable que lui ! Tu le saurais si TU avais été là, gronda Bobby.  
\- J'étais mort et j'avais confiance en toi pour les éduquer correctement ! Apparemment j'ai fait moi aussi une erreur !  
\- J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux ! Tu ne peux pas toujours en dire autant !  
\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du démon aux yeux jaunes ! Je ne pouvais le laisser simplement en liberté !

Mary regarda l'affrontement entre John et Bobby avec confusion. L'attitude de l'homme inconnu envers ses fils était assez révélatrice, paternelle pour ne pas dire maternelle... Il agissait bien plus comme un parent que John à ce titre. Sans compter que la dispute prenait une tournure étrange, les deux hommes s'enguirlandant comme des chiffonniers en se balançant leurs défauts à la tête. C'était illogique sauf si...

\- Vous êtes ensemble?

Bobby et John cessèrent de discuter avec animation – traduction : de s'engueuler – et se tournèrent vers Mary, bouches bées.

\- Ça va pas la tête? s'étouffa Bobby.  
\- J'ai l'air d'être une folle qui couche avec des mecs ? s'emporta à son tour John sans remarquer la réaction immédiate de ses fils à ces mots.  
\- Non, tu as l'air d'un homme qui a laissé ses enfants au premier poivrot venu ! hurla Mary avant de jeter – enfin – la lampe de chevet à la tête de son mari.

Prudent, Bobby préféra ne pas relever le "poivrot" et rejoignit les deux frères qui s'étaient éloignés par précaution. Sam fusillait son père du regard tandis que Dean semblait mal à l'aise et pâle comme un linge. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en se frottant la nuque, ses yeux allant se poser partout sauf sur ses parents ou Bobby. Ce dernier, qui connaissait les frères comme s'ils les avaient faits, n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique le problème. John avait eu un mot vraiment malheureux et, pour ne pas changer, c'était son aîné qui en souffrait le plus tandis que son cadet semblait prêt à l'étriper. Comme sa mère... Ceci expliquait sûrement cela... Pour autant, ce n'était pas le moment pour Bobby de régler leur problème, surtout avec le "problème" en question à deux mètres d'eux en train de se protéger de la vaisselle – et des chaises – qui volaient en direction de sa tronche.

\- Aucun de vous deux ? leur demanda nouveau Bobby.  
\- Non Bobby, on y est pour rien cette fois, soupira Sam. Je n'ai pas non plus trouvé de traces d'autres résurrections miraculeuses sur internet, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je pense que nous l'aurions su tout de suite si ça avait été le cas donc on peut pour l'instant établir que vous êtes les seuls.  
\- Et rien dans la bibliothèque, grommela Dean en regardant ses chaussures, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Normalement, on sait toujours d'où ça vient quand c'est un démon qui fait le coup, ils n'aiment pas qu'on oublie leurs "honoraires".  
\- Les anges alors ? proposa Bobby  
\- Ce n'est pas Castiel ! réagit aussitôt Dean.  
\- Ok, mais il y a d'autres anges sur cette planète dont énormément de connard !  
\- Et pourquoi un connard à plume ressusciterait nos parents et toi ? l'interrogea Dean.  
\- Besoin de nouveaux vaisseaux ? supposa Sam.  
\- J'aurais pas dû poser la question, soupira Dean.  
\- Castiel en saura peut-être plus, réfléchit Bobby en faisant un pas de côté pour éviter un livre qui découvrait les joies du vol plané.

Deux regards entendus se tournèrent vers Dean qui boudait visiblement.

\- Vous pouvez l'appeler aussi, grogna-t-il sans oser regarder Bobby dans les yeux.  
\- Il ne répond qu'à toi hors danger de mort imminente et tu le sais, râla Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Dean, oublie ton père et sa connerie. Elle est légendaire même parmi les chasseurs. Appelle ton angelot qu'on en finisse.

Dean rougit au surnom donné par Bobby et surtout à l'utilisation du possessif, se frotta la nuque avec malaise et marmonna le nom de Castiel qui s'était.

\- Oui ? demanda l'ange en apparaissant discrètement derrière Dean.  
\- On aurait des questions à te poser. Est-ce que tu aurais... Castiel ?

Étrangement, l'ange ne l'écoutait pas mais observait avec fascination John et Mary s'insulter en ravageant tout autour d'eux.

\- Oublie-les, ils finiront bien par se calmer, grogna Bobby en se pinçant le nez.  
\- N'est-ce pas... Dangereux ? demanda Castiel en penchant la tête, intrigué.  
\- Toujours moins que d'intervenir... Revenons à nos moutons, soupira Bobby. Qu'est-ce que tes frangins...  
-... fit la bouche de Castiel avant de se faire couper par Dean.  
\- On sait que tes frères ne sont pas des moutons Cas', intervint le chasseur avec un sourire plus tendre qu'il ne se l'imaginait. C'est une expression.  
\- Pourquoi des moutons ? Pourquoi pas des chiens ou des fourmis ? Ou des abeilles ?  
\- Parce que l'expression parle de moutons, répondit Dean amusé et attendrit à la fois.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tes frères ont encore prévu de faire ? reprit Bobby en sentant venir le mal de tête.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réussi à les contacter pour l'instant, expliqua Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu peux repartir à la chasse aux infos ? lui demanda Dean. J'aimerais éviter que mes parents se retrouvent transformés en manteaux de luxe pour des salopards emplumés.

Castiel hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir quand Sam posa sa main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

\- Si tu croises Gabriel, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, dis-lui de rester un peu à l'écart, par mesure de précaution, juste le temps que ça s'apaise ici.

Castiel acquiesça solennellement à nouveau et partit pour de bon. Dean et Bobby se tournèrent vers Sam, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu raconter à l'ange mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Gabriel s'était littéralement éclipsé en toute discrétion juste après l'apparition de Bobby, sûrement parce que la transformation en passoire lui avait moyennement plu et qu'il n'avait pas envie de refaire l'expérience... En tout cas, depuis que Gabriel s'était zappé, tout le monde semblait avoir oublié son existence et ce n'était pas plus mal vu la situation déjà bien assez bordélique et tendue. Quant à savoir si l'Archange aux lubies de dieu païen avait embrouillé l'esprit des trois ressuscités pour faire oublier son existence ou si le choc et l'énervement seuls avaient suffi... Mieux valait ne pas se poser la question.

Un étrange silence s'abattit dans la salle et les trois hommes se tournèrent avec inquiétude vers le couple, persuadés de découvrir un mort.

Mais non, Mary était simplement parti après avoir donné un coup de tibia bien placé à John qui était maintenant à genoux, le visage rouge de souffrance et les mains collées sur son entre-jambe.

Les frères et Bobby déglutirent avec difficulté par empathie pour la douleur de John. Des fois qu'ils auraient eu un doute, ils venaient d'avoir la confirmation qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher des noises à Mary.

\- Bon, je vais reprendre les recherches dans ma chambre, on ne sait jamais, annonça Sam en étouffant un bâillement.  
\- Des recherches hein ? se moqua Dean.

Sam préféra ne pas répondre et s'en alla vers sa chambre.

\- Bon, bah j'imagine que c'est moi qui vais te montrer ta piaule dans ce cas, conclut Dean en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. On a de la chance que les hommes de lettres aient prévu assez de chambres pour toute une assemblée ! Tu préfères une chambre sans fenêtre ou sans fenêtre ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.  
\- Je préfère une chambre loin de vous tous, j'aime dormir la nuit et pas écouter les couples roucouler ou se menacer de mille morts. Et tant que tu y es, tu m'expliqueras où on est et cette histoire d'Hommes de Lettres pendant qu'on cassera la graine. Vous êtes entrés dans une secte ?

000

Mary avait toujours autant de mal à dormir. Elle ne savait si c'était dû à son long décès – c'était un peu comme dormir, ou presque, non ? - ou si c'était juste l'effet secondaire habituel quand on découvrait que son époux était bête à manger du foin. Les faits étaient qu'il était trois heures du matin passées et qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit bien éveillé.

Dans un soupir las, elle se leva finalement de son lit et se changea. Elle oublia les robes et enfila un jean et un pull, plus à l'aise ainsi, surtout si un nouveau ressuscité faisait son apparition. Qui allait être le prochain ? Son père Samuel – qui allait aussi entendre de ses nouvelles du peu qu'elle avait appris – ou la maîtresse cachée de son mari ? Ou pourquoi pas, au point où on en était, le hamster qui était enterré dans leur jardin ? Mary soupira. Ce n'était pas bon, elle devenait cynique, preuve qu'elle avait les nerfs en pelote.

La jeune femme se dirigea à pas lent vers la cuisine, se disant qu'un thé ou une tisane ne lui ferait pas de mal pour, soit fermer les yeux, soit calmer au moins son esprit.

Elle fut à peine étonnée en découvrant quelqu'un déjà assis devant la petite table. Elle avait bien aperçu de la lumière venant de la chambre de Dean et quelqu'un travaillait encore dans la bibliothèque apparemment. C'était toute la maison – ou plutôt l'immeuble – qui vivait sur un rythme de chasseur.

Mary observa avec attention le nouveau ressuscité. Son nom était Bobby et il avait le regard plongé dans un tas de dossier. Une tasse fumait à côté de lui. Mary venait d'un milieu de chasseur et elle pouvait se targuer de les reconnaître du premier coup d'œil. Il en était un. Et puis elle jeta un regard sur les dossiers ouverts, essayant de lire les titre à l'envers.

\- Des dossiers sur les exploits de vos fils, annonça Bobby en brisant le silence, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Je veux tout savoir de ce que ces deux-là ont pu fabriquer durant mon absence.

Mary hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la bouilloire. Elle enclencha la machine et patienta, tournant le dos au chasseur. A Bobby. À cet homme qui semblait considérer Sam et Dean comme... Comme bien plus que de simples connaissances de chasseur. Comme des amis ou même...

Mary serra les dents et les poings. Ça lui serrait le cœur et lui donnait mal au ventre. Ce vieux bonhomme au visage fatigué et cerné, aux mains calleuses de ceux qui sont habitués au fusil et à la machette, ce... Ce type, cet homme, avait visiblement été plus un père pour ses fils que l'idiot qu'elle avait épousé.

Rien qu'à voir les yeux de Dean et Sam quand ils avaient aperçu le vieux bougre, leur attachement évident, les mots si incontestablement affectueux sous le ton bourru de celui-ci...

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que je me creuse la tête à lui chercher des excuses, lança soudain Bobby, faisant à nouveau sursauter Mary qui s'était perdue dans ses pensées. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais pu lui en trouver, ni moi, ni les autres.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la jeune femme.  
\- Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.

Mary pinça les lèvres, remplit sa tasse d'eau bouillante et y ajouta un sachet de thé avant de se mettre en bout de table, une chaise la séparant de Bobby. Ce dernier lui montra une flasque.

\- C'est vivement conseillé

Mary hésita puis tendit finalement sa tasse. Bobby versa quelques gouttes d'alcool à l'intérieur et reboucha le flacon.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans la réserve, expliqua-t-il. Je sais pas ce que c'était à la base mais aujourd'hui ça donne un bon coup de fouet.

Mary avala une gorgée de son thé, grimaça au goût et planta ses yeux féroces dans les billes noires de Bobby.

\- J'écoute.

Bobby souffla un coup, but un peu de son irish coffee et se lança.

\- Quand John s'est lancé dans son entreprise, on le lui a tous déconseillé, tous.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je connais les chasseurs, j'en ai été une, les états d'âmes ne vous étouffent pas habituellement.  
\- C'est vrai, concéda Bobby sans le nier ni culpabiliser. On a un boulot à faire et on le fait, quoi qu'il nous en coûte ou quoi qu'il en coûte à ceux qui nous entourent. Généralement ça ne pose pas de problème, on devient chasseur parce qu'on a tout perdu, parce qu'on a plus personne, parce que être ça ou être mort, la différence n'est pas bien grande à part qu'on se pense un peu utile au moins mais John il... Il avait deux gamins avec lui, expliqua-t-il en s'installant au fond de son siège. Deux tout petits gamins, dont un bébé. Il n'avait pas tout perdu ! Sauf votre respect, se reprit-il vivement à se rappelant à qui il parlait.  
\- Mon respect se porte bien. Et alors ? Vous me dites que mon ma... Que John n'aurait pas du partir au combat avec nos enfants ? brûla de rage Mary. C'est ce qui s'appelle défoncer une porte ouverte !  
\- Non, il n'aurait pas dû, soupira Bobby. Et on ne lui a pas trouvé d'excuse, aucun d'entre nous. On est peut-être qu'une bande d'alcoolo dépressifs et dangereusement rongés par la vengeance mais les gamins Winchester, on n'a jamais pu.  
\- Vous auriez dû l'arrêter.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'on a fait ? On a essayé mais John est plus buté qu'un âne mort ! Il n'a jamais rien voulu entendre. Il n'avait que votre mort à la bouche et ce démon aux yeux jaunes.

Mary se crispa et but à nouveau, remerciant intérieurement la brûlure de l'alcool sur sa gorge qui la calmèrent un peu, elle, sa colère et un peu sa culpabilité aussi. L'histoire aurait pu être réellement romantique : Roméo prêt à mourir pour venger sa Juliette, sauf que Roméo avait trimbalé deux gosses innocents et bien vivants dans son baluchon pour s'occuper d'une vengeance idiote qui n'aurait de toute façon jamais ramené sa Juliette à la vie. Juliette qui avait plus ou moins choisi son destin en pactisant avec le diable. Crétin de Roméo. Il aurait dû savoir que les vivants importaient plus que les morts.

Mary regarda son thé tourner dans sa tasse, l'amertume lui rongeant l'estomac. Une enfance et une adolescence de chasseuse, dix ans d'une vie normale, ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé et enfin sa mort. Aujourd'hui on la ressuscitait trente ans plus tard et ce qu'elle découvrait c'était un cauchemar. Celui de ses fils.

\- Comment avez-vous connu John et mes... Enfants ?  
\- Quand John est devenu chasseur moi j'avais déjà repris un rôle plus fixe et je restais généralement chez moi.  
\- Vous répondiez au téléphone et vous vous faisiez passer pour le directeur du FBI ou d'une agence gouvernementale, traduisit Mary d'une voix atone.  
\- Quand John a eu besoin de partir en chasse seul pour un truc vraiment dangereux, il a préféré me laisser les enfants. C'est l'une des rares actions qu'il faisait pour protéger Dean et Sam, les laisser chez moi quand ça craignait vraiment. J'ai quand même beaucoup protesté au début, ajouta-t-il par honnêteté.  
\- Il vous connaissait bien ?  
\- On s'était déjà parlé au téléphone, grimaça Bobby en voyant tout de suite ou voulait en venir Mary.  
\- Et en vrai ?  
\- Avant qu'il me confie les enfants ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Une fois ou deux...  
\- Ils avaient quel âge ? insista la jeune femme, les lèvres réduites à une fine ligne et ses phalanges blanchissant autour de la tasse sous la pression qu'elle leur infligeait.  
\- Dean huit ans et Sam quatre, soupira Bobby en se préparant à la tempête.  
\- Donc, confier ses enfants en bas âge à un quasi-inconnu pour partir chasser le monstre, sans certitude de revenir, c'est une bonne façon de protéger ses fils ? grinça Mary.  
\- Il aurait pu les emmener avec lui... répondit calmement Bobby avec la voix de la sagesse.

Mary inspira fortement, finit sa tasse d'un coup et se leva pour la remplir à nouveau.

\- Ce sont de bons garçons vous savez, lança Bobby en regardant son café. Et malgré ce que John a fait, ils ont bien grandi. Ils ont fait des erreurs, comme tous les gosses, mais vous pouvez vraiment être fier d'eux.

Bobby avait murmuré ces derniers mots. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il disait ça, juste... Il en avait ressenti le besoin. Comme s'il devait se justifier. Ou comme si... Comme si... Il voulait être sûr qu'on ne l'écarterait pas de ses deux idjits...

Mary et John étaient revenus. Ils étaient leurs parents, les vrais, les biologiques, et lui il ne pesait pas grand-chose dans la balance quand on regardait de près. Il était uniquement celui qui les avait gardés, un genre de nounous de luxe avec la bière et les sceau anti-démon en prime. Mais Sam et Dean c'étaient... C'étaient ses gamins à lui aussi. Aujourd'hui il était de nouveau parmi les vivants, il avait revu ses deux grands gosses poussés trop vite et il les avait découverts plus... Plus heureux que jamais. Sauf que ce n'était pas tout à fait le mot. Ils avaient surtout l'air plus apaisé. Il y avait un peu moins d'ombre sur leur visage et un peu plus de joie. Ils donnaient l'impression de s'être définitivement posés aussi, dans ce lieu étrange entre la chasse et la vie ordinaire.

Ses deux gamins, que John lui avait foutu dans les pattes en espérant qu'il leur ferait avaler ses bouquins sur les démons et les monstres et les aurait entraînés au tir. Mais il n'avait pas obéi, il avait préféré faire des lancés de balles avec Dean et jouer aux échecs avec Sam. Parce que c'était des gosses et qu'il avait trop peur de reproduire un schéma douloureusement graver dans sa mémoire d'enfant. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait d'abord voulu refuser mais John ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Alors il s'était occupé d'eux, avait surmonté sa plus grande et terrifiante angoisse. Grâce à deux idjits bornés et idiots.

C'était ses gamins.

A lui aussi.

Et il voulait le faire comprendre à Mary.

C'était égoïste de sa part, elle était leur vraie mère après tout, mais lui, il les avait élevés ces gosses !

\- Ils vous aiment énormément, souffla Mary en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je l'ai vu dans leur regard quand vous êtes apparus devant nous.  
\- Ce sont deux grands crétins, grommela Bobby d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.  
\- Et vous avez l'air de le savoir mieux que quiconque. Mieux que moi et mieux que... Que John...

Bobby hocha la tête et but son irish coffee qui devait contenir plus d'irish que de coffee. Une main délicate se posa sur son poignet et une paire d'yeux bleus le regarda avec douceur.

\- Racontez-moi, s'il vous plaît, demanda Mary. Racontez-moi comment... Comment ont grandi mes fils.

Bobby hocha la tête pensivement avant de se lancer. D'une voix un peu hésitante au début, ne sachant quoi dire, puis plus sûr grâce à Mary qui buvait littéralement chacun de ses mots. Il débita tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses deux gamins. Des premiers émois de Dean aux yeux fiers de Sam quand il lui montrait ses bulletins de notes. De leur premier chagrin d'amour à leurs premières blessures de guerre. Il raconta tout, y compris les cauchemars qui les réveillaient en hurlant, les pleurs bruyants de Sam et ceux éteints de Dean, les désillusions. Il raconta comment il avait aidé Sam à remplir son dossier pour Stanford, sachant très bien à quoi ça allait mener. Il raconta comment Dean avait ensuite tout cassé chez lui après que son frère soit parti avant de s'effondrer sur son canapé. Et puis les retrouvailles, les deux frères de nouveaux ensembles, chez lui, leurs sourires en regardant un film miteux dans son salon, leurs vannes sur sa prétendue vieillesse, cette façon qu'ils avaient de ne jamais hésiter à lui demander de l'aide, à toujours lui faire confiance...

C'était ses gamins ! pensa-t-il en resserrant ses grosses pattes sur sa tasse de café. Mary et John pouvaient bien prétendre tout ce qu'ils voulaient, Dean et Sam étaient aussi ses fils !

\- Vous avez été un bien meilleur père que John pour eux, soupira Mary, la main toujours posée sur son avant-bras. Merci monsieur Singer. Pour avoir été là pour eux.  
\- Tout le monde m'appelle Bobby, bougonna le vieux célibataire.  
\- Alors merci Bobby. Et j'espère que... Que vous serez toujours là pour eux, déglutit la mère des deux frères avec difficulté.

Le cœur de Bobby se desserra d'un coup et tout son corps se détendit.

\- De toute manière, lança une voix venue de la porte, jamais on ne le laissera se débarrasser de nous, ni moi, ni Dean. On l'apprécie trop notre vieil ours.  
\- Y a des gens qui dorment dans cette baraque ? grommela Bobby en rougissant de s'être montré aussi sentimental.  
\- Il n'y a que des chasseurs actuellement ici, répondit simplement Sam en haussant les épaules. Et puis il est quasiment sept heures du matin Bobby.

Mary et Bobby regardèrent Sam interloqués avant de vérifier leur montre. Sept heures quinze. Ils avaient discuté presque toute la nuit...

000

La journée se passa... Bizarrement. Encore plus que d'habitude. Même pour des chasseurs. Même en comptant que leur journée était généralement bizarre. Bref, c'était encore pire que ce qui se passait ordinairement et sans phénomène surnaturel ! Si ce n'était les ressuscités...

Sam et Dean tentèrent de ménager la chèvre et le chou entre Mary, John et Bobby. Quoique ça ressemblait plus au jeu de la poule, du serpent et du renard en fin de compte. Mary voulait étriper John qui l'évitait aussi souvent que possible avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage et les cuisses fermées, qui lui aurait bien flingué Bobby en retour qui lui se méfiait encore un peu de Mary qui risquait toujours de lui piquer ses gamins.

Finalement, John fut envoyé bricoler les bagnoles au garage – ce qui manqua de le faire crever d'extase quand il découvrit les modèles de collection – sous la surveillance de Dean. Celui-ci le fit avec plaisir même si depuis la veille une crainte insidieuse lui serrait le cœur. Bordel, ce que Castiel pouvait lui manquer dans ces moments-là ! Deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés et trois nuits qu'ils n'avaient pas pu être pleinement ensemble. Ça n'aurait pas été si dérangeant si la situation n'avait pas été aussi stressante ! C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il avait le plus besoin de son ange si calme et impassible. Un roc sûr même au beau milieu d'une tempête. Mais ça n'était pas aujourd'hui que Dean allait révéler quoi que ce soit a son père. Oh que non ! Il préférait attendre un peu que la situation se tasse.

De son côté, Bobby s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque et avait manqué avoir une crise cardiaque devant tous ces livres rares. Le repère des hommes de lettre était une caverne d'Ali Baba pour lui et il était à deux doigts de commander une statue à la gloire du grand-père Winchester et de son ordre !

Quant à Mary, elle apprenait les moyens modernes de communication avec Sam, à savoir l'ordinateur, internet et les téléphones portables. Ce cours de rattrapage sur les technologies modernes permirent à Sam et Mary de se découvrirent un peu plus. Sam sentit pour la première fois qu'il pouvait s'entendre avec l'un de ses parents, qu'il n'y avait qu'avec John que ça n'allait pas. Ça le rassurait autant que ça le déprimait.

Son père... Il ne le détestait pas fondamentalement, ou en tout cas pas autant qu'on aurait pu le croire, il y avait juste une incompréhension permanente entre eux deux. Dès qu'ils se parlaient, l'orage grondait et Sam avait l'impression d'être rabaissé à moins que rien, de n'être qu'un enfant têtu, déraisonnable et égoïste. La sensation était d'autant plus désagréable que jamais personne ne lui avait dit le contraire. Sa fuite à Stanford, son envie de normalité, de devenir avocat, de ne pas obéir aveuglément... Tout ça lui avait toujours été présenté comme ses grandes tares, ses erreurs, ce qui faisait de lui un mauvais garçon et aujourd'hui encore, tout en sachant intellectuellement qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal – merci les potes de Stanford ! -, ça le rongeait, alimentait sa colère envers son père et sa culpabilité pour... Pour à peu près tout. Quand John était mort, tout ça était devenu un peu plus facile à gérer, mais il vivait à nouveau et Sam sentait la rancœur et l'amertume l'empoisonner à nouveau.

Une main se posa sur ses poings et seulement alors, Sam réalisa qu'il les serrait fortement, tout comme sa mâchoire.

\- Je ne prétends pas pouvoir devenir ta mère Sam, c'est trop tard, soupira douloureusement Mary d'une voix blanche et tremblante. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard. Mais je peux être une amie si tu veux, ou... Ou une confidente, au moins...

Sam tourna son regard triste vers sa mère. Elle avait entièrement raison et, bien que ça ne soit pas sa faute, Sam lui en voulut l'espace d'un instant de briser ses rêves de famille retrouvée. La main de Mary se posa sur sa joue et il s'appuya dessus, la gorge nouée.

\- Bobby m'a raconté beaucoup de chose sur toi et Dean cette nuit, lui avoua-t-elle doucement. Mais si tu veux me raconter ton point de vue, je suis là pour t'écouter, Sam.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Si elle savait tout, de la bouche de Bobby, ça facilitait les choses, un peu.

\- J'ai abandonné Dean. Et papa.

Un silence attentif envahit la pièce, poussant Sam à se confier davantage.

\- Quand je suis parti pour Stanford, je les ai abandonnés derrière moi, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'ai abandonné ma famille, je les ai trahis.  
\- Qui t'a raconté ça ?

Sam se mordilla les lèvres pour se taire, les larmes affluant vers ses yeux sans s'écouler pour autant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que Bobby m'a raconté, reprit Mary en lui caressant le dos. Tu n'as abandonné personne, tu as juste suivi ton chemin et quitter le nid parental, comme tout enfant finit par le faire un jour.  
\- Mais Dean lui...  
\- Ton frère est différent Sam. Je vous connais peu et uniquement à travers ce que m'a raconté Bobby sur vous, mais il parait évident que si toi tu ne demandais qu'à prendre ton envol, Dean aurait lui eu besoin qu'on l'y pousse. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Qu'a bien pu te dire John quand tu as voulu partir pour que tu crois le contraire ? demanda Mary, attristé de voir le visage doux de son cadet dévoré par la tristesse et la culpabilité.  
\- "Si tu passes la porte maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir", récita Sam dont les mots s'étaient gravés au fer rouge dans son esprit.  
\- Tu n'as abandonné personne Sam, c'est toi qu'on a laissé tomber. Aucun parent ne devrait jamais prononcer de telle parole...

Un petit sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Sam avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller soulager son âme dans sa chambre. Mary le regarda partir avec tristesse puis sa colère revint avec force. Comment sa simple mort avait-elle pu déclencher autant de malheur ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. C'était monstrueux. Peut-être trop pour elle.

 

000

 

Concernant les repas, autant le midi chacun alla piocher dans le frigo plein à craquer, autant le soir Sam essaya de réunir tout le monde autour de la même table, voulant faire ressortir la joie qui couvait en lui depuis que Mary avait recollé quelques pièces de son cœur en morceau. Et puis il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant Noël et s'il y avait bien une occasion où il fallait savoir faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, c'était celle-là ! Alors que cela plaise ou non aux autres habitants du bunker, il aura son Noël, et si pour cela il devait attacher chacun des habitants à une chaise pour les gaver individuellement de dinde à la petite cuillère, il le fera ! Ça comptait vraiment pour lui cette fête, et ce n'était pas quelques résurrections et des mauvaises têtes qui allaient l'empêcher d'avoir un Noël digne de ce nom ! En plus, Dean aussi semblait plus enthousiaste, comme si la présence des ressuscités l'avait réconcilié avec les fêtes familiales. Ce qui était probablement l'exacte vérité... Dommage que leur père et leur mère s'entendent si mal mais même cela, ça ne choquait pas Dean. Comme si ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour lui.

Pouvait-on faire divorcer deux morts ? se demanda soudain Sam. La mort les avait bien séparés après tout ! Cela n'était peut-être pas si important cela dit, sachant que l'état civil les considérait comme décédés...

Gabriel et Castiel n'étaient pas réapparus de la journée, permettant ainsi à tout ce petit monde de réapprendre à s'entendre sans deux bestioles à plumes pour les enquiquiner ou poser des questions dérangeantes, ce fut Bobby, Mary et Dean qui furent de corvée de cuisine pendant que Sam et John se regardaient en chien de faïence en mettant la table. John réalisait que son second fils avait pris le caractère de sa mère, et pas qu'un peu, et pas son côté le plus doux non plus.

Bientôt ils furent tous assis autour de hamburgers made in Dean – il avait insisté, c'était ce qu'il faisait le mieux – accompagné de légumes en sauce et de deux bols de salades. Sam avait même eu droit à un steak de soja bio et pas de sauce dans son burger, preuve de la bonne humeur de son frère. Bobby aussi y avait eu droit, mais lui c'était pour protéger son pauvre cœur parce que « ça le ferait chier qu'il recrève d'un infarctus dans la semaine », dixit son fils adoptif le plus âgé.

Ils mangèrent tous de bon cœur, Mary et John assis loin l'un de l'autre pas précaution, Dean à côté de son père, car il était l'un des rares à le supporter avec Bobby.

La porte d'entrée grinça, faisant frissonner tout le monde.

Encore ?

Qui ça allait être cette fois ?

Qui ça POUVAIT être ?

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et regardèrent la porte s'ouvrir lentement depuis le bas des marches.

\- Adam ? s'écrièrent Sam et Dean en voyant entrer le jeune homme.  
\- Adam ? Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna John, un peu perdu et un peu inquiet aussi.  
\- Oui, on l'a croisé, Papa, cracha Sam.

Bobby se passa une main sur la figure en grimaçant. Tout comme John, il n'osait pas regarder Mary.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Mary, intrigué.

Un long silence tomba sur la salle pendant qu'Adam observait tout ce petit monde depuis son perchoir.

\- Qui. Est-ce ? répéta Mary.  
\- Notre demi-frère, répondit Dean en s'éloignant par précaution.

Mary se tourna vers John et prit une forte inspiration :

\- Tu ne t'occupais déjà pas de nos enfants et il a fallu que tu en fasses un autre ? hurla-t-elle. C'est plus de la stupidité, c'est de l'inconscience élevée au rang d'art !  
\- Taisez-vous, humaine, siffla Adam en la regardant avec des yeux mortellement glacés.  
\- Ce n'est pas Adam, souffla Gabriel d'une voix étrangement petite dans leur dos.  
\- Il est pas mort celui-là ? interrogea Bobby en fronçant les sourcils devant le teint crayeux du messager divin.  
\- Longue histoire, répondit Sam à la place de l'archange en grimaçant.  
\- Et l'histoire explique aussi pourquoi les balles ne lui font rien et comment on a pu l'oublier ? répliqua John en pointant Gabriel du doigt.  
\- Bizarrement... Oui.  
\- Michael... déglutit le messager divin qui se faisait étonnamment tout petit en sentant tout la colère de son frère se diriger vers lui.  
\- Tu les as aidés à m'enfermer, grinça le prince-archange, menaçant.  
\- On est pas dans la merde... conclut subtilement Dean.

 

A suivre...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le comportement de Mary peut sembler très excessif et pas toujours réaliste mais c'est aussi une fic humour, donc je ne cherche pas toujours à être réaliste, parfois je cherche juste le côté cartoonesque ;)
> 
> De plus, Pimpiericky m'a gentiment rappelé un passage que j'avais totalement oublié sur Mary et un pacte avec un certain Azazel... Ne vous étonnez pas si ce n'est pas trop mentionné (j'ai modifié des passages en conséquence ici et là). Et puis bon... Tout ça c'est la faute des anges je suis sûre ! Ils ont fléché Mary et John grâce à un cupidon et ils n'auraient pas aimé ne pas avoir de vaisseau pour les Archanges ! Donc je suis sûre qu'ils ont tout manigancé ! Bref...


	5. 22 décembre

_« - Ce n'est pas Adam, souffla Gabriel d'une voix étrangement petite dans leur dos._  
\- Il est pas mort celui-là ? interrogea Bobby en fronçant les sourcils devant le teint crayeux du messager divin.  
\- Longue histoire, répondit Sam à la place de l'archange en grimaçant.  
\- Et l'histoire explique aussi pourquoi les balles ne lui font rien et comment on a pu l'oublier ? répliqua John en pointant Gabriel du doigt.  
\- Bizarrement.. .Oui.  
\- Michael... déglutit le messager divin qui se faisait étonnamment tout petit en sentant tout la colère de son frère se diriger vers lui.  
\- Tu les as aidés à m'enfermer, grinça le prince-archange, menaçant.  
\- On est pas dans la merde... conclut subtilement Dean.»

Adam/Michael déploya ses six immenses ailes, recouvrant la salle d'une ombre menaçante. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lumière bleue glaciale tandis que les humains en présence s'étouffaient sous la pression de la Grâce Archangélique. Castiel fut forcé de mettre un genou à terre, sa propre Grâce entrant en résonance avec celle de l'Archange, le forçant à se prosterner. Gabriel lui-même ne faisait pas le fier bien qu'il résistât sans problème à cet assaut de puissance.

Dean avait raison pour le coup, ils étaient dans une merde profonde.

\- Michael arrête ça, le supplia le Messager de Dieu. Si tu continues, tu ne vas pas en aimer les conséquences !  
\- Toi non plus, gronda le Prince des Archanges.

Sa voix résonna aussi bien dans les tympans que dans les âmes et les Grâces où elle crissa comme un ongle sur un tableau noir.

Et puis trois coups furent frappés à la porte. De surprise, la Grâce de Michael se rétracta un peu, permettant à tout le monde de respirer à nouveau sans contrainte.

Un lourd silence s'abattit et on frappa à nouveau à la porte.

 

Toc. Toc. Toc.

 

\- Entrez ? lâcha Castiel. C'est ce qu'on dit, non ? demanda-t-il quand six paires d'yeux stupéfaits et un regard énervé se tournèrent vers lui.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, les ailes de Michael recouvrant toujours les murs et le plafond d'une ombre menaçante.

\- Oh... Salut Mickey ! Ça boom ?  
\- Pas maintenant, gémit Gabriel en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
\- L'heure du grand combat a sonné, Lucifer ! déclama Michael en tendant le bras en avant, la main en cylindre comme refermée sur un objet.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien. Michael sembla deux secondes perturbé de ne pas avoir son épée en main mais, qu'à cela ne tienne, il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour récupérer l'une des épées de simple métal accrochée au mur.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Mickey, ricana Lucifer dans le corps de Nick en récupérant à son tour une arme parmi l'arsenal du bunker.  
\- Arrêtez ! hurla le messager de Dieu. Sérieusement, arrêtez ça sinon on va...  
\- Tais-toi Gabriel, rugit le Prince. Il est temps d'accomplir la volonté de Père !

Sa Grâce se remit à asphyxier le monde autour de lui et les murs s'assombrirent un peu plus des paires d'ailes de Lucifer. Et puis il y eut une immense lumière blanche, aveuglante, terrifiante et étrangement « épaisse » pour une simple lumière. C'était comme si ses rayons étaient une substance physique au même titre que l'eau ou l'air. Les humains se trouvèrent simplement aveuglés et une sensation d'apaisement les enveloppa, comme si on leur priait de ne pas s'en faire. L'ange Castiel eut l'impression d'être plongé dans un concentré de paradis, celui du début, celui paisible et heureux de son enfance.

Pour les Archanges, ce fut une toute autre histoire.

Douleur, déchirement, agonie, colère, déception, hurlement et larme de sang. Voila tout ce que leur amena l'impossible lumière.

Quand elle disparut, les humains et Castiel découvrirent les Archanges évanouis, étalés sur le sol et le teint gris.

Sam se précipita sur Gabriel qui se relevait difficilement, à quatre patte, les bras et les jambes tremblants sous l'effort.

\- Bordel de merde, est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ! s'emporta Bobby le bad- trip dû à la disparation de la lumière le rendant encore plus bougon que d'habitude.  
\- Je leur avais dit... De se calmer, répondit difficilement Gabriel en s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le torse de Sam. Père n'a pas spécialement apprécié... Que mes frères veuillent s'étriper alors que... Qu'Il venait de les sortir de la cage. Il ne nous a pas tous réunis pour rejouer... Sodom et Gomore, expliqua-t-il le souffle court.  
\- C'était Sa lumière, hoqueta Castiel avec des yeux extasiés.  
\- Bingo. Oh Père... Mon royaume pour de l'aspirine... grommela Gabriel en se massant le crâne.  
\- Comment ça Il « nous a réunis » ? nota Dean. Parce que t'étais au courant de tout ?

Gabriel regarda le chasseur et lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires de Trickster.

\- J'crois... J'crois que je vais m'évanouir maintenant, soupira l'Archange.

Et Sam maintint fermement sa prise alors que le corps de Gabriel devenait tout mou entre ses bras.

\- Putain, je vais le tuer, siffla Dean entre ses dents. Il savait tout depuis le début ce fils de...  
\- Dean ! le coupa Castiel, le regard sévère.  
\- Cet emplumé nous a regardé tourner en rond par pur plaisir sadique ! s'insurgea Dean.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison, le défendit Sam.  
\- EST-CE QUE, tempêta John d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe !

Pour la première fois depuis sa résurrection, Mary acquiesça en accord avec son époux. Dean, Sam et Bobby se regardèrent, indécis.

\- Je vais ramener Gabriel dans sa chambre, fit lâchement Sam, préférant botter en touche pour les explications sur ce coup.

Il se releva et porta Gabriel sans effort apparent.

\- J'imagine qu'il faut s'occuper de...  
\- Oh que non ! Tu restes avec moi idjit ! exigea Bobby en empoignant le bras de Dean pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.  
\- Et merde... soupira Dean. Faut quand même qu'on range ces deux-là, essaya-t-il en pointant les deux Archanges évanouis en haut de l'escalier.

Bobby réfléchit une minute en fusillant du regard Dean.

\- Bon, on s'occupe de ces deux-là et on se retrouve dans la cuisine, bougonna Bobby. Préparez le café, on revient. Et essayez de ne pas vous étriper !

Mary et John se regardèrent en chien de faïence mais acceptèrent le compromis. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait demi-tour que Castiel se zappait à côté de ses frères sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ils le virent attendre il ne savait quoi – le signal de Dean – avant de disparaître à nouveau en emportant avec lui l'un des corps évanoui.

L'esprit empli de question, les deux ressuscités allèrent à la cuisine d'un pas lent, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs que le sol allait rester indéfiniment sous leur pied.

Pendant ce temps, Bobby, Dean et Castiel s'occupèrent d'installé les deux Archanges dans des chambres, Dean passant son temps à pester que la cellule spéciale démon aurait été bien plus sûre, surtout pour Lucifer.

Quand le déménagement fut enfin fait, les trois hommes retournèrent rejoindre John et Mary à la cuisine. Ils furent surpris de voir qu'aucun objet n'avait apparemment volé et que l'ambiance entre les deux époux était, à défaut d'être cordiale, juste froide.

\- Bon, on commence par quoi ? se lança Dean en attrapant une tasse de café.  
\- Qui est réellement celui-là ? gronda John en pointa l'ange.  
\- Y a pas meilleur début en même temps, marmonna Bobby. Il s'appelle Castiel, c'est un ange.  
\- Les anges n'existent pas, répliqua immédiatement John.  
\- Un ange... J'ai toujours su que vous existiez, s'extasia Mary.  
\- Ils n'existent pas !  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On aurait le droit aux vampires et aux loups-garous et pas aux anges peut-être ?  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'exorcise des démons que je crois aux fées pour autant !  
\- Heu... Concernant les fées, voulut intervenir Dean.

Mais Mary reprit aussitôt sa dispute avec John, sans se préoccuper de son interruption. Ils étaient tous les deux partis pour s'écharper à nouveau quand Castiel fit un pas en avant et déploya ses ailes, projetant leur ombre sur le mur.

Cela eut le mérite de couper la chique au couple et Dean et Bobby purent expliquer la situation de leur mieux. Situation qui comprenait Adam, troisième fils de John et manteau de chair d'un Archange qui aurait préféré être en Dean s'il l'avait pu et Lucifer, le malin en personne, qui avait fait de Sam un drogué du sang démoniaque pour pouvoir mieux lui emprunter son corps, ainsi que Castiel un ange qui avait ramené Dean de l'enfer – John et Mary digérèrent mal cette nouvelle pour une étrange raison... - et qui était désormais totalement de leurs côtés ( - Parce que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas ? - Une autre fois John, une autre fois... grommela Bobby). Oh ! Et n'oublions pas Gabriel. Un Archange qui se faisait passer tantôt pour un Trickster, tantôt pour un dieu païen, et qui leur avait apparemment caché des informations importantes ces derniers jours.

Facile !

Dean s'estimait pourtant heureux que ce déluge d'information empêche ses parents de se poser des questions sur la réaction de Sam quand il avait vu Gabriel à terre...

 

000

 

Sam était assis sur le lit, le dos au mur et la tête de Gabriel sur ses cuisses. C'était idiot à dire mais ce Trickster de malheur lui avait fichu une peur bleue en s'évanouissant dans ses bras et maintenant encore, son teint gris et sa respiration laborieuse continuait de l'inquiéter.

Il n'avait jamais vu l'Archange faible. Jamais.

Mort ou agonisant avec un pieu dans le corps oui, mais pas juste souffrant. Réellement souffrant, pas simplement en pleine comédie pour obtenir du chocolat ou un câlin. Et puis il y avait des... Des détails qui serraient son cœur d'angoisse.

Gabriel était inconscient. En soi, c'était déjà un motif pour Sam d'être inquiet mais aussi, Gabriel respirait. Il était inconscient et pourtant, il respirait. Gabriel ne respirait que pour le rassurer, que parce que ça avait tendance à lui faire peur de voir son corps totalement immobile. Mais là il n'avait pas le contrôle sur lui. Il n'était pas assez conscient pour faire fonctionner son corps « normalement ». Ça voulait dire que Gabriel, ou son corps en tout cas, avait BESOIN de respirer. C'était une information très perturbante.

Et puis l'Archange semblait avoir... Rapetissé. Gabriel le bouderait pendant des jours s'il savait qu'il avait pensé ça mais Sam était bien forcé de le constater, il paraissait plus petit. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas réellement perdu des centimètres ! Seulement sa présence s'était comme... Amoindrie. Il ne prenait plus autant de place dans l'espace, comme si le monde avait arrêté de se déformer autour de l'Archange pour ne plus laisser que Gabriel, un être de chair et de sang.

Sam se sentit terrifié à cette pensée. Le problème était bien là. Gabriel ne dégageait plus rien, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un simple... Humain.

\- T'as tout compris Sherlock, murmura faiblement Gabriel en ouvrant les yeux. Tu parlais à voix haute, dit-il devant son regard étonné.  
\- Gabe...  
\- Ne me fait pas ces yeux-là Samsquatch, fit l'ex-Archange avec un petit sourire, sa main allant ébouriffer la tignasse du chasseur. Ça va, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'en remettre.

Sam ne cessa pas pour autant de le regarder avec yeux de chiot. Comment Gabriel pourrait-il aller bien ? Il venait de se faire arracher sa Grâce, par son propre Père ! Il suffisait de voir comment Castiel avait mal vécu sa période humaine pour imaginer à quel point l'Archange devait souffrir de la situation.

\- Hey, Sammy-moose, je te jure que je vais bien, indiqua Gabriel en se forçant à se relever. C'est pas mon premier hors-piste ! Par contre, j'ai rarement eu une migraine pareille ! Père n'y est pas allé de main morte sur les effets pyrotechniques...

Gabriel sortit du lit en grimaçant et se dirigea d'une démarche vacillante vers la porte, devant un Sam qui le suivait en le couvant du regard. Il n'y eut aucun mots échangés entre la chambre et la cuisine – le meilleur endroit pour planquer la trousse de secours et les médicaments quand on était chasseur –, Gabriel ayant l'impression qu'on sonnait les mâtines dans sa tête.

Dès qu'il passa la porte tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ex-Archange qui les ignora pour aller se servir en médicament et verre d'eau. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si quelqu'un ne s'était pas interposé sur son chemin.

\- Écoute Deano, on jouera plus tard si tu veux mais là j'ai juste le même mal de crâne que mon lendemain de cuite chez Dyonisos le jour où Thor nous a rejoint avec sa cuvée spéciale. Et j'ai mis trois ans à m'en remettre !  
\- Je veux des explications !  
\- Et moi un harem de nymphettes. On va être déçu tous les deux je crois, railla Gabriel qui s'effondra sur la première chaise venue.

Dean foudroya du regard l'Archange qui répondit en le regardant de ses yeux rougis avec un sourire moqueur. Et puis Castiel s'avança et posa deux doigts sur le front de Gabriel qui soupira de bonheur.

\- Tu sais que tu es mon frangin préféré Cassou ?  
\- Je ne savais pas, répondit Castiel en regardant son aîné avec étonnement.  
\- C'est juste une expression Cas', grinça Dean. Bon, t'as plus mal au crâne ? Alors explication !  
\- Ce que tu peux être pressé ! Mais maintenant j'ai faim...  
\- Arrête de te payer de ma tronche !

Gabriel fit un grand sourire et son ventre gargouilla bruyamment au milieu de la cuisine faisant immédiatement se taire Dean. Sam roula des yeux, amusé malgré lui, et se dirigea vers le frigo.

\- Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure ? demanda Bobby pendant que le cadet des Winchester préparait un rapide casse-dalle.  
\- Papounet n'a pas apprécié que Luci et Mickey veuillent se foutre sur la tronche, expliqua Gabriel en haussant les épaules. Donc Il a... Pris des mesures. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour la prochaine apocalypse, elle n'arrivera pas de si tôt ! Ou en tout cas, pas à cause de nous, corrigea-t-il à mi-voix. Y a plus d'Archanges ! Juste des êtres humains, mais en beaucoup mieux, crut-il bon de préciser.  
\- Tu es mortel... Donc c'est le moment idéal pour moi de te faire bouffer mon pieu, répondit Dean avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ton pieu ? Je préfère celui de Sammy mais s'il le faut vraiment... ronronna Gabriel en se léchant les lèvres avec concupiscence.

Dean rougit, s'étouffa, bafouilla quelques mots, insulta le pigeon nain obsédé et alla finalement se prendre une bière au frigo pour essayer de faire passer l'image que l'enfoirée à plume lui avait mis en tête.

\- Vous êtes... Un Archange ? demanda Mary, plutôt déstabilisé par le comportement tout sauf angélique du blond.  
\- Oui m'dame ! Habituellement je signe pas d'autographe mais si c'est pour vo... Aïeuh ! Sammy ! protesta Gabriel en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.  
\- C'était moi ou Dean, fit Sam avec un air contrit en montrant son frère prêt à attaquer, bouteille en main prête à l'action.  
\- Donc tu es humain maintenant, ainsi que Michael et Lucifer, dit Bobby pour recentrer le débat. Et pourquoi Il n'a pas fait ça la première fois s'Il ne voulait pas voir l'apocalypse ? Je me souviens encore très bien de ma tête qui explose !  
\- Heu... C'était dans le cours naturel des choses ? proposa Gabriel. Sérieusement, j'en sais rien moi ! Il me donne les infos mais pas les plans. Mais j'imagine que vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est Lui qui a foutu le bordel en libérant Luci et Mimi, Il s'est dit que relancer l'apocalypse serait vache. Un truc comme ça. Un vrai Papou attentionné !  
\- Je crois que tu devrais parler de lui autrement sinon on va perdre Castiel, remarqua très justement Sam en observant l'ange dont les yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites sous la quantité de blasphèmes prononcée par son frère.  
\- Écoute pas ton grand frère Cassi, il a trop longtemps côtoyé ces impies d'êtres humains, plaisanta Gabriel en attaquant enfin son sandwich.  
\- En parlant d'impie, et nous ? interrogea John, les bras croisés en guise de protection, tout son corps tendu par la nervosité.

Des anges... Il venait de découvrir l'existence de foutus anges. Et en plus on lui jetait l'existence de Dieu dans la tronche au passage. Et tout le monde semblait trouver ça normal ! Il était resté mort trop longtemps... Ou pas assez...

\- Cadeau de Père !  
\- En quel honneur ? demanda Sam.

Gabriel le regarda avec surprise.

\- Quelle question... C'est Noël !  
\- De un, on y est pas encore, de deux, tu m'as toi-même dit que Jésus n'était pas né en décembre, rappela Sam.  
\- La véritable date de naissance de mon neveu n'a aucun rapport avec le reste. Ce qui est important c'est la fête et le jour commun choisi par les humains. Quant au fait qu'on y soit pas...  
\- Tu nous caches encore quelque chose, gronda Dean, menaçant.  
\- Pas exactement, dit Gabriel, avec un air ennuyé et de l'hésitation dans la voix pour la première fois depuis le début de son explication. Disons que... Que je sais pas. Il ne m'a pas tout dit, grimaça-t-il. Tout ce que je sais c'est que...  
\- Que quoi ? demanda Bobby.  
\- Ça ne va probablement pas vous plaire, fit Gabe en secouant la tête.  
\- Il n'y a pas grands-choses qui nous plaisent actuellement alors accouche, exigea le ferrailleur.  
\- Rien n'est définitif. Pas encore en tout cas.  
\- Comment ça "pas définitif" ? dit Dean en blanchissant.  
\- Les résurrections sont pour l'instant... Provisoires ? Temporaire ? Elles ne seront définitives que le vingt-cinq et uniquement sous condition. Ne me demandez pas lesquels pour l'instant je n'en sais rien !  
\- Et t'attendais quoi pour nous en parler ? s'énerva Dean.  
\- Je viens seulement de m'en rappeler !  
\- Génial, le facteur de Dieu à des trous de mémoire !  
\- Je t'emmerde Dean, c'est clair comme ça ? siffla Gabriel. Et je n'ai pas de trou de mémoire ! C'est juste que les informations m'arrivent de cette manière... Père ne me chuchote pas à l'oreille tous ses courriers des lecteurs simplement... Je me souviens quand il est l'heure. Je peux avoir à boire ?  
\- Si tu demandes pour aller pisser je te jure que je te tue, gronda Dean.  
\- Va bien falloir un jour pourtant... Tu es prêt à m'apprendre ? Je plaisante ! Lâche cette bouteille ! s'écria Gabriel en mettant la chaise entre lui et un Dean enragé. Je suis mortel moi maintenant !  
\- Ma bonne nouvelle du jour !  
\- Sammy, appela à l'aide Gabriel.  
\- Ça suffit tous les deux, soupira le grand chasseur.  
\- Si je résume, à part le risque de mourir à nouveau dans trois jours, cette résurrection n'a rien de dangereuse, résuma Bobby dont les nerfs étaient à toute épreuve après avoir élevé les deux frères, véritables aimants à emmerdements.  
\- C'est ça. Vous les avez mis où Luci et Mimi ?  
\- Castiel a insisté pour qu'on les mette dans des chambres normales, souffla Dean, visiblement pas d'accord avec ça. J'aurais bien mis Lucifer dans l'ancienne « chambre » de Crowley, mais...

Mais Castiel avait insisté et Dean avait fini par céder. Parce que ça finissait souvent comme ça maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Dean pouvait difficilement refuser quoi que ce soit à son ange.

\- Qui est Crowley ? demanda Mary.

Un silence fatigué envahit la pièce.

\- Un autre jour, soupira Dean.  
\- Mais... protesta John.  
\- Je suis d'accord, grommela Bobby, un autre jour... Vous avez déjà eu le droit aux anges, aux Archanges - dont Lucifer - et à Dieu, c'est déjà pas mal non ?

John et Mary ne purent que hocher la tête. Il fallait bien admettre qu'ils avaient de quoi méditer pour la nuit entière et même plus ! La vie de leur fils avait décidément été très... Agitée.

Personne ne protesta pour aller dormir, pas même Gabriel qui ressentait à nouveau le contrecoup de son arrachage de Grâce maintenant que l'adrénaline fuyait ses veines et qu'il n'avait plus l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Castiel et Dean attendirent cependant que tout le monde soit sorti, voulant se garder un petit moment à deux, bien nécessaire après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Dean s'approcha de son ange et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque pour y goûter la peau à porter de lèvre et respirer son odeur, son ventre se tordant d'une douloureuse envie de contact.

Trois jours que lui et Castiel faisaient très attention à ne rien laisser paraître. Ça paraissait peu mais vu les derniers événements c'était énorme. Alors malgré les risques, Dean avait décidé qu'il avait plus que mérité de profiter un peu de son ange. Il en avait besoin.

En général, en tant que chasseur, il était résistant au stress et réagissait bien à l'imprévu mais là... C'était un peu trop. Voir revivre son père, puis sa mère et enfin son père de substitution avait déjà été un rude coup au moral. Et maintenant c'était le tour de son demi-frère avec un putain d'Archange dedans et celui qui était à l'origine des malheurs de l'humanité et qui avait louché un long moment sur le corps de son frère ! Pour digérer tout ça, il avait plus que besoin d'un moment intime avec Cas'.

\- Tu es tendu, murmura Castiel à son oreille.

Dean se figea, ne sachant pas ce que voulait dire son ange. Tendu au sens « c'est ton flingue que je sens dans ton pantalon ? » ou tendu dans le sens « tu risques de faire une crise de nerfs ? » ? Parce que très franchement, les deux étaient envisageables ! Être de nouveau tout contre Castiel, leur corps se frottant et se goûtant... Il avait en effet été rapidement excité. Mais savoir Lucifer et Michael chez lui, avec le troisième frangin aux allures de Rintintin pour ne rien gâcher, ça le stressait aussi énormément.

\- Ce sont mes frères qui t'inquiètent ?  
\- Il y a de ça, avoua Dean tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise et le tee-shirt de Castiel.  
\- Contrairement à Gabriel, je doute qu'ils se lèvent avant demain, la punition les visait eux surtout, souffla-t-il en entourant les épaules de son chasseur de ses bras.  
\- Alors pourquoi Gabriel a été touché ? Pas que je m'inquiète pour ce bouffeur de bonbons, hein ! grogna-t-il en picorant les lèvres de Castiel.  
\- Seul Père peut le savoir. Dean, tu es sûr ? haleta l'ange, les joues rougies alors que son amant intensifiait ses caresses sur son corps.  
\- Ils sont tous partis se coucher, ronronna Dean en s'attaquant maintenant à la gorge et à la pomme d'Adam de Castiel. Et... Cas' je... Tu... bafouilla-t-il alors que l'émotion du moment le prenait à la gorge.  
\- Moi de même, souffla l'ange avant de s'écarter pour poser son front contre celui de son humain.

Ils se regardèrent intensément plusieurs secondes, se repaissant du regard chargé de désir et d'amour de l'autre alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient et que leurs mains partaient à la conquête du corps qui leur faisait face. Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses paupières s'abaissant paresseusement et Dean fit la même chose. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et leurs nez se caressèrent, faisant lentement monter le désir, avant qu'ils ne se décident enfin à supprimer la petite distance qui les séparait et qu'ils s'embrassent.

C'était bon comme un second souffle après une noyade, comme une résurrection après des mois en enfer, comme un baiser après plusieurs jours de retenus. Castiel avait enfoui ses mains dans la courte chevelure de Dean tandis que celui-ci mettait ses reins en feu par des caresses sensuelles au creux de son dos. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient et se redécouvraient. Dean pouvait sentir de la salive couler le long de son menton, sans savoir si c'était la sienne ou celle de Castiel, refusant de s'arrêter une seule seconde pour l'essuyer. Il avait chaud, il était excité, il était aimé et il voulait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais les instincts d'anges et de chasseurs étant ce qu'ils sont, quand ils entendirent un froissement de tissus ils se séparèrent immédiatement et se tournèrent vers l'intrus, prêt à attaquer.

\- Heu... Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa Mary en rougissant. Je voulais juste... Prendre un verre d'eau. Faite comme si je n'étais pas passée !  
\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois maman ! paniqua aussitôt Dean en s'écartant de Castiel, une main frottant nerveusement son avant-bras.

L'ange regarda tristement son amant tenter en vain d'expliquer que cette situation n'avait rien à voir avec ce que ça semblait être. Il replaça sa chemise, ressentant le vide et le froid que le départ précipité des mains de Dean avait laissé sur sa peau. Il se lécha les lèvres, cherchant le goût de son amant. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

\- Castiel ?

L'ange leva ses yeux bleu océan vers la personne qui l'avait appelée. Mary Winchester.

\- Dean me dit que ce que j'ai vu n'est qu'un malentendu, un "truc d'ange", dit-elle avec douceur. Il me dit qu'il n'y a rien entre vous.

Castiel détestait les mensonges. Il les détestait totalement. Il préférait encore les non-dits à ces mots déformés et torturés qui racontaient l'inverse de la vérité. Il savait que Dean n'avait pas dit ça contre lui, qu'il ne le pensait même pas, mais il l'avait tout de même dit. C'était blessant. C'était comme une dague en plein cœur.

Voilà pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Dean avec des yeux remplis de tristesse. Ce qu'il avait dit était un mensonge mais il l'avait tout de même dit. Les mots avaient leur importance.

\- Oh merde Cas', gémit Dean en voyant le regard humide que lui renvoya son ange. Ce n'est pas... Tu sais où je veux en venir et pourquoi je fais ça !  
\- Oui, je le sais, confirma-t-il de sa voix la plus rauque.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal pour autant.

\- Dean, souffla sa mère, tu vas le torturer encore longtemps ? Ce que j'ai surpris tout à l'heure... C'était bien plus beau que ce que je vois maintenant.

Le chasseur envoya un regard douloureux et terrifié à Mary avant de se tourner vers Castiel. Et merde, merde, merde !

\- Cas' tu... Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous alors pitié, arrête de me faire cette tête-là... Cas'...

L'ange patienta, les yeux accrochés à ceux de Dean, attendant quelque chose, attendant plus.

\- Bordel de merde... M'man, l'angelot là, c'est... C'est mon... On est ensemble, marmonna Dean avant d'attraper la nuque de Castiel pour un chaste baiser de réconfort.  
\- Enchanté, salua poliment Mary alors qu'un tendre sourire étirait ses lèvres.  
\- Toi, j'te jure, grommela Dean en forçant le visage de Castiel à se réfugier sur son épaule.

Mary sourit en voyant les deux hommes s'éteindre et s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds. Du moins elle essaya.

\- Maman ? appela Dean.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je... Ne dis rien à papa, s'il te plait...  
\- Dean, je peux te jurer une chose, si jamais ton père ose dire quoi que soit sur ta relation avec cet adorable... Ange, je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire comprendre de la façon la plus douloureuse possible ce que je pense de son étroitesse d'esprit. Et j'agirais de la même façon pour Sam avec Jared... ou Gabriel. Je ne suis plus trop sûre pour ça par contre, rit-elle avec lassitude. En tout cas, je serai de votre côté, quoi qu'il arrive, tout comme Bobby et je suis heureuse de voir que malgré les épreuves toi et ton frère vous êtes trouvés quelqu'un.  
\- C'est différent pour Sam, le corrigea Dean en continuant de caresser la nuque d'un ange éperdu de bonheur dans ses bras. Gabe est plus un lot de consolation et c'est pareil pour cet emplumé. On fait avec ce qu'on trouve quand on est chasseur j'imagine, grimaça-t-il.  
\- Si tu le dis, acquiesça Mary avec un sourire mystérieux.

Elle sortit ensuite de la cuisine, laissant son fils et son gendre - son gendre était un ange ! - se retrouver dans le secret de la cuisine. Sam et Gabriel ? Un pis-aller ? Elle était curieuse de savoir si les deux concernés croyaient aussi à cette bêtise !

000

La nuit se passa étonnamment calmement et à part les deux amants qui se bisouillèrent un moment à la cuisine, chacun dormi paisiblement et longuement dans sa chambre cette nuit, même les chasseurs !

Le premier réveillé fut Bobby qui démarra la bouilloire et la cafetière dans la cuisine en sortant un paquet de brioche et un autre de pain de mie sur la table ainsi que le toaster et la confiture. Il ne fut même pas surpris quand il découvrit en cherchant le miel qu'il y avait bien une dizaine de pots d'avance. Peut-être devrait-il penser à le noter quelque part... « Faiblesse des anges : le miel. Attention, une pénurie de la dite substance peut déclencher l'apocalypse plus vite que prévu. »

Le café prêt, il s'installa à table, un dossier sur une histoire obscure d'ange voix de Dieu aux allures de papy gâteau qui aurait flanqué tous les anges à la porte de chez eux.

Le second à le rejoindre fut John, qui se servit à son tour d'un café et s'assit en silence en face de Bobby, buvant tout en continuant de rassembler ses idées. Il en avait pour plusieurs jours d'informations et de découvertes à trier dans sa tête...

Vint ensuite Dean qui entra dans un bruyant bonjour qui fit grommeler les deux hommes. Une autre cafetière fut lancée et le paquet de brioche fut sauvagement attaqué.

Sam et Mary arrivèrent en même temps. Mary n'hésita pas une seconde avant de prendre la bouilloire et du thé pendant que Sam se servait un plein mug de son breuvage noir miraculeux du matin. Des chaises furent ramenées de la grande salle jusque dans la cuisine et quelques timides conversations s'engagèrent, essentiellement à base de mauvais temps et de qualité de sommeil. Puis Castiel et Gabriel arrivèrent, les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Ils récupérèrent le paquet de miel pop's – derrière lequel se cachet sept autres paquets en cas de siège ou de pénurie – et une tasse de tisane chacun qu'ils noyèrent de miel.

\- Il n'y en a pas un peu... Beaucoup ? osa demander Bobby en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Dean m'a dit qu'on avait le droit de mettre du miel dans cette boisson, fit Castiel en envoyant un regard accusateur à son amant.  
\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! se défendit Dean. Et c'est toujours mieux que de le voir en mettre dans son café...  
\- T'as aucun goût Deano, soupira Gabriel les yeux dans le vague. Un bon café noisette-vanille-caramel-cannelle avec du miel et des marshmallows et saupoudré de chocolat et de noix de coco, ça c'est la maison !  
\- J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à t'entendre, grimaça Dean.  
\- Un vrai bonheur, soupira Gabriel avec un sourire extatique avant de revenir à sa simple tisane au miel.  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas déjà le nez dans un gâteau d'ailleurs ? demanda Dean suspicieux.  
\- Et je veux bien savoir pourquoi il est toujours vivant aussi, grommela Bobby  
\- Je suis vivant parce que je suis le meilleur quant au gâteau... Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais une fois j'ai fait une crise de foie en tant qu'humain et je refuse de tenter à nouveau l'expérience ! Trahi par mes petites douceurs... soupira à nouveau Gabriel, de dépit, en plongeant le nez dans sa tisane une grimace sur les lèvres.

Le silence se fit, les humains se posant de sérieuses questions sur la santé mental de l'Archange pendant que Castiel se régalait avec ses céréales au miel. Quand soudain, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce, le visage sévère et une épée en main.

\- Salut Michael, souffla le messager de Dieu qui sentait que cette journée allait être très, très longue.  
\- Gabriel. Winchester, dit-il froidement en scannant les personnes présentes du regard.  
\- Vu comment tu te tortilles, je dirais que t'as pas pensé à aller aux toilettes, indiqua platement le blond.  
\- Je suis un Archange et non un singe sans pilosité, déclara Michael avec un brin de suffisance.  
\- Certes, et dans une minute je te prédis un accident honteux si tu ne vas pas rejoindre rapidement les commodités.

Michael serra les mâchoires et sa main sur son arme, bien décidé à ignorer la sensation de gêne dans son bas- ventre et à faire comprendre à tout le monde la toute puissance qu'il représentait encore avant d'exiger le retour de ses pouvoirs et de son statut.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Aucun humain n'eut la mauvaise idée de se moquer de la tache mouillée qui s'agrandit sur la bas de pantalon de Michael.

\- Sérieusement ? Père, j'ai fait quoi moi pour mériter ça ? geignit Gabriel.  
\- Dis-moi comment retrouver ma Grâce, exigea Michael, ennuyé malgré lui par la gêne que son corps humain ressentait face à cet incident. Et j'oublierai peut-être le fait que tu as révélé à ces humains comment nous emprisonner.  
\- Je ne sais absolument pas comment faire.  
\- Dis-moi exactement tout ce que t'a dit Père dans ce cas, je veux tout savoir !  
\- Va chier Michael, gronda le cadet des Archanges en montrant les dents. Tu le captes ça ? Si non, tu vas, là aussi, bien vite comprendre ce que ça veut dire !  
\- Cette situation n'a rien d'amusante !  
\- Je suis d'accord mais tu t'y es fourré tout seul ! Maintenant je peux t'aider ou te laisser te débrouiller au milieu d'humains qui ont tous de bonnes raisons de t'en vouloir !

Michael le regarda en serrant les dents, le menton bien haut.

\- Hé bah, c'est animé dès le matin ici, ricana Lucifer en entrant dans la cuisine. Classe Michael la fuite, très classe !  
\- Toi... grinça le Prince en rougissant de colère. Et toi... ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gabriel. J'arriverai bien à retrouver ma Grâce, avec ou sans vous !

Michael se retourna et bouscula son frère en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Toujours aussi caractériel, railla le Déchu.  
\- C'est sûr que toi tu n'es pas du genre obstiné et tu as un caractère exemplaire, répliqua Gabriel avec sarcasme. Bon, comme t'as l'air de te débrouiller à peu près avec ton corps, je vais retrouver Mickey. Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer par ceux à qui tu as pourris la vie...

Lucifer regarda son frère s'en aller et perdit un peu de son assurance en voyant les regards noirs dirigés vers lui.

\- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre... annonça-t-il avec un regard de mépris envers les représentants de l'espèce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.  
\- Et dire que je pensais qu'on se disputait violemment Sam et moi, grimaça Dean.  
\- On se dispute violemment, surtout quand tu détruis mes affaires, le corrigea son cadet.  
\- Fallait pas abîmer Baby.  
\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois !  
\- Bitch.  
\- Jerk.

 

000

 

Gabriel retrouva facilement Michael qui était figé au milieu de la bibliothèque, comme perdu.

\- La connaissance est plus compliquée à obtenir sur terre, lâcha Gabriel en s'approchant. Un humain doit faire plus qu'ouvrir son esprit à l'univers, il doit prendre l'un de ses manuels et le lire, parfois le mémoriser durant de longues heures.  
\- C'est une perte de temps. Dis-moi comment retrouver ma Grâce.  
\- Père ne me l'a pas dit, répéta simplement le Messager. Tu te doutes qu'Il ne nous aurait pas privé de nos pouvoirs pour qu'on puisse les retrouver si facilement.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Le Paradis attend que je le dirige !  
\- Michael... Il faut que tu t'habitues à tes besoins humains.  
\- Inutile, je ne le resterai pas longtemps. Contrairement à toi, j'ai conscience de mes responsabilités et je compte bien les tenir, répliqua le Prince d'un ton glacial.  
\- Très bien, lui répondit Gabriel avec raideur. C'est toi qui l'auras voulu, démerde-toi seul ! Moi j'ai d'autres choses plus utile à faire !  
\- Comme te vautrer dans le stupre avec un humain, marmonna Michael.

Gabriel sortit de la pièce à grand pas en claquant la porte derrière lui d'énervement. Michael était toujours aussi... Aussi... Aussi lui !

Il partit retrouver Lucifer la colère au ventre seulement, arrivé devant sa chambre, tout sa hargne s'évapora subitement et il hésita. Derrière se trouvait Lucifer, le frère qu'il adorait. Le frère qui lui avait planté une épée dans le ventre aussi, tentant de le tuer. C'était dur de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet. De la colère ? De la tristesse ? De la déception ? Sûrement un peu de tout ça avec une pointe de cœur brisé.

\- Je t'entends, tu sais, fit la voix étouffée de Lucifer derrière la porte. Tu faisais pareil quand t'étais tout jeune juste après une engueulade entre moi et Mickey. Tu te planquais pas loin en attendant que je perçoive ta présence.  
\- Tu n'as plus de pouvoir pour me percevoir, remarqua Gabriel, la tête appuyée contre le battant de bois.  
\- Mais je te connais.  
\- Toi aussi tu veux retrouver ta Grâce et ne faire aucun effort pour t'habituer à ta condition humaine ? demanda-t- il d'une voix sourde.  
\- Michael est toujours aussi agréable je présume, sourit Lucifer.  
\- Pourquoi changerait-il ? demanda Gabriel avec amertume en appuyant son dos contre la porte.  
\- Oui, pourquoi hein ? murmura Lucifer d'une voix si basse que Gabriel eut du mal à l'entendre depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Mickey est le bon fils, celui que Père a fait pour qu'il lui soit le plus ressemblant. J'étais peut- être le préféré de Père, mais c'est vers Michael qu'il se tournait quand il voulait quelqu'un pour exécuter Ses volontés. Pourquoi Michael voudrait que quoi que ce soit change quand il a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait ? grinça Lucifer.  
\- Vous n'avez rien compris, soupira Gabriel avec dépit. Un conseil, reste dans ta chambre, je doute que Sam ou Dean soit heureux de te croiser.

Sur ces mots, le Messager s'éloigna de la chambre, le cœur lourd. Il venait de revivre une parodie des disputes de ses frères au paradis. La différence étant qu'aujourd'hui il avait toutes les cartes en mains ou presque, même s'il n'avait pas forcément le droit de les révéler, et le fardeau reposait lourdement sur ses épaules d'être de chair et de sang.

Dans sa tête résonnaient les mots de son Père. Ses frères devaient revenir à de meilleurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre et accepter leur châtiment pour le bien de tous sans ça... Sans ça le vingt-cinq au matin ils retourneront dans la cage, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Pour toujours. Ou plutôt pour les milliards d'année à venir, jusqu'à ce que l'univers lui-même ne soit plus.

Mais si Michael refusait sa main tendue, que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à accepter son aide ni à ouvrir les yeux ! Et pour Lucifer... Comment pourrait-il l'aider alors que lui parler lui tordait les tripes de peur et d'angoisse ? La cause semblait perdu d'avance. Au final, il avait juste obtenu trois jours pour dire au revoir à ses deux aînés. Trois jours... Si peu... Le pire, c'est que même avec plus de temps, Gabriel n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait eu davantage de succès.

En traînant des pieds, il se dirigea vers le salon, prêt à s'avachir devant n'importe quelle débilité télévisuelle, de préférence japonaise avec des punitions douloureuses ou humiliantes, ou alors une sitcom entrecoupée de pubs plus ahurissantes les unes que les autres.

Arrivé au salon, il y découvrit Sam et Castiel déjà installés sur les canapés avec Mary. Sam modernisait apparemment les connaissances de sa mère avec l'aide de l'angelot très fier d'étaler ses connaissances. Gabriel ne réfléchit pas vraiment. Il voulait, il pouvait, alors il prenait. Sans laisser le temps à Sam de réagir, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui sur le canapé et se blotti contre son torse, le visage et les mains enfouis dans sa chemise en flanelle.

Aucun des humains pas plus que Castiel ne firent de commentaire. Sam referma simplement ses bras sur le corps chaud et vivant de Gabriel pendant que Mary et l'ange regardaient pudiquement l'écran de télé.

\- Ça c'est mal passé ? chuchota Sam à l'oreille de l'Archange.  
\- Aussi bien que toi essayant de convaincre Deano de manger végétarien dans un steackhouse, grommela Gabriel.

Le Messager respira à plein poumon l'odeur de son Samsquatch. Être humain avait ses privilèges et pouvoir respirer une odeur et ne pas sentir les molécules mais les fragrances étaient un de ses avantages. Il pouvait le faire en temps normal mais ça restait une action consciente. Pas là. Il pouvait simplement se détendre uniquement grâce à l'odeur de son géant – celui d'un gel douche bon marché – tandis qu'une main faisait des allers-retours dans son dos.

 

000

 

La matinée et la journée passèrent dans une lenteur étouffante. Après avoir joué les peluches à Gigantor, Gabriel avait fini par rejoindre Michael, essayant à nouveau de lui faire entendre raison. En vain. C'était une caractéristique très angélique d'être têtu et borné et on faisait difficilement plus angélique que le Saint Archange Michael, Prince des Archanges et du Paradis ! C'était donc le roi des têtes de mules... Au moins Gabriel réussit-il à le persuader de se changer, même s'il se doutait que plus que ses paroles, c'était l'odeur qui avait surtout convaincu Michael. Et c'était Gabriel qui avait dû l'aider à se désaper et à se vêtir... Autant vous dire que le Prince n'avait pas été très heureux à cette idée si bien que la tension augmenta encore entre les deux frères au lieu de diminuer. L'étape suivante, faire manger le Saint Archange, fut aussi une sacrée épreuve.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple Mickey, mais on s'y fait et on peut même y trouver du plaisir, insista Gabriel en tendant un bol de jelly et une cuillère à son frère.  
\- Du plaisir ? C'est pour ça que tu es parti alors ? Pour obtenir du "plaisir" ? répliqua Michael en fronçant le nez le dégoût.  
\- Non, je suis parti parce que le meilleur des marchands de gaufres avait enfin ouvert ses portes... Ou alors c'était parce que toi et Luci vous vous foutiez tellement souvent sur la gueule que les nouveaux anges apparaissaient avec un casque de protection sur la fin, railla Gabriel en crispant sa main sur le bol.  
\- Tu ne prends donc jamais rien au sérieux ? Nous avons des devoirs, des responsabilités ! Il nous faut suivre le plan divin !  
\- Et voila, tu recommences ! Détends-toi Mickey ! Père ne t'a jamais demandé d'être un con de robot sans sentiment !  
\- Il t'a donné d'autres instructions ? demanda Michael, soudain à l'affût et les yeux brillants.  
\- Ouais, Il a dit : mange cette saloperie de jelly avant que je ne l'étale sur ta tête !  
\- Tu blasphèmes, siffla Michael.  
\- Je l'avoue, c'est mon péché mignon ! Sérieusement Michael, mange, demanda Gabriel avec lassitude, tout sourire disparu. Ton corps est humain désormais et si tu ne le nourris pas il va lâcher, et toi avec.  
\- Je n'en ressens pas le besoin, contesta Michael en croisant les bras, lèvres pincées.  
\- Donc tu n'as pas ton estomac qui se tord avec l'impression qu'il essaye de se rétracter en lui-même.  
\- Non.

Pour le contredire, le ventre du Prince se mit à gargouiller.

\- Mange Mickey, demanda une énième fois Gabriel.  
\- Pas devant toi, répondit celui-ci en tournant la tête.

Le Messager acquiesça pensivement et laissa le bol et la petite cuillère sur le couvre-lit avant de sortir, laissant Michael seul avec son impression d'échec, sa honte d'avoir été puni par Père sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et sa faiblesse patente. Il s'assit sur le lit, son corps humain commençant à s'affaiblir et attrapa avec des mains tremblantes les ustensiles.

Il mangea, seul, comme il pensait le mériter pour il ne savait quelle faute, une sensation étrange sur ses joues alors que ses yeux sécrétaient bien plus d'eau que nécessaire.

La jelly à la pomme avait un petit goût salé.

000

Gabriel n'avait pas pu aller voir Lucifer, pas alors qu'il continuait d'en avoir peur. Sa frayeur ne venait pas tant de ce que son frère pourrait physiquement lui faire mais plutôt à cause de toute la souffrance émotionnelle que sa présence lui infligeait. Luci l'avait abandonné, puis poignardé en plein cœur, tout ça pour pouvoir aller se battre et peut-être tuer Michael. Par jalousie. Pour Lui.

\- C'est de Ta faute, murmura douloureusement Gabriel dans le couloir des chambres après avoir déposé bol et cuillère devant la porte de Lucifer.

 

...

 

\- Tu peux me dire ce que Tu veux, que c'était nécessaire ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, c'est de Ta faute.

 

...

 

\- Michael T'étais fidèle comme aucun autre et Lucifer voulait juste que Tu restes près de nous.

 

...

 

\- Moi ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, soupira Gabriel. Je répondrai toujours présent, même affaibli et humain, Tu le sais.  
\- Gabriel ?

Le Messager tourna brusquement la tête et tomba sur Sam qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Oui mon Samsquatch ? demanda Gabriel avec un immense sourire.  
\- Tu parlais tout seul ?  
\- Je viens de passer à proximité de Luci, tu sais quel genre de dégât ça peut faire au cerveau, plaisanta Gabriel.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Impecc' ! Bon, tu m'excuses, je vais quand même regarder ce qui se fabrique en cuisine histoire de voir si on doit se rationner pour nourrir tout ce petit monde, se moqua l'Archange.

Gabriel tourna le dos à Sam, s'apprêtant à partir, quand le corps d'un grand échalas vint se coller à son dos et enroula ses longs bras de Samsquatch autour de son petit corps humain.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit prévu dans notre arrangement ça, faudrait regarder s'il y a une clause indiquant que je peux être ton reposoir vivant !  
\- On ne s'est jamais préoccupé de l'arrangement Gabriel et il n'y a jamais eu de clauses. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
\- Plein de chose Kiddo, tout plein... T'as pas peur qu'on nous voit, enlacé comme ça au milieu du couloir ?  
\- Je n'attends que ça pour voir la réaction de papa et tu as déjà fait ta scène devant Mary, rappela Sam sans lâcher le Messager.  
\- Elle l'a bien pris ?  
\- Apparemment elle avait déjà surpris mon frère et Cas' en plein action dans la cuisine cette nuit même ! lâcha Sam avec une touche d'amusement dans la voix qui redonna un peu le sourire à Gabriel. Et Dean n'a pas pu s'empêcher de cracher le morceau pour nous.  
\- Et on est quoi d'après lui ?  
\- On est quoi d'après toi ?  
\- Des potes qui savent se faire plaisir de temps en temps, répondit aussitôt Gabriel avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers Sam.

La grande différence entre être un ange dans un corps d'humain et être un humain, c'est le contrôle. Un ange contrôle tout dans son vaisseau, depuis les battements du cœur à la température du corps en passant par la pousse des cheveux. Un humain ne peut pas faire ça.

Gabriel s'en souvint quand ses joues se mirent soudain à chauffer sans son accord tandis que son cœur s'emballait face au mensonge.

\- On... On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, dit rapidement Gabriel en prenant la fuite.

Sam le suivit sans un mot, un petit sourire doux sur les lèvres. Il s'avéra qu'encore une fois, Bobby et Mary furent les cuistots mais sans l'aide de Dean. Un coup d'œil à la tenue débraillée de l'ange suffisait à expliquer le pourquoi du comment...

Tout le monde s'assit à table, excepté les deux Archanges restés dans leur chambre. Le repas, au début joyeusement animé, devint de plus en plus silencieux à mesure que le temps passait jusqu'à ce que plus aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre. Un à un, les regards se tournèrent vers Gabriel qui semblait hypnotisé par la lumière pulsante de l'étoile de son sapin noël.

Il sembla enfin de se rendre compte de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, tant d'adoration, ça me gêne, se moqua-t-il. Et pour répondre à la question que personne n'ose poser, non, il n'y aura personne ce soir, ni demain...

Sam et Dean baissèrent le nez dans leur assiette vide, les noms de gens qu'ils avaient espérés revoir tournoyant dans leur tête : Charlie, Kevin, Joe, Ellen, même Ash... Il y en avait tant... Ils tous étaient partis trop tôt... Castiel aussi ne put s'empêcher de penser aux disparus, en particulier à Balthazar, un ami qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains sous l'influence de son orgueil.

\- Où est Raphaël ? interrogea Michael en entrant brutalement dans la pièce.  
\- Pas avec nous, c'est une évidence, railla un Gabriel étrangement replié sur lui-même.  
\- Il devrait être avec nous, Père ne nous aurait jamais laissé sans lui.  
\- Le frangin n'a pas tort même s'il devrait penser à baisser le menton. On voit l'intérieur de ses narines et c'est pas joli à voir, se moqua Lucifer.  
\- Il doit être trop occupé au Paradis, lança Gabriel en mentant éhontément.  
\- Nous étions peut-être en cage mais nous avons senti l'onde de choc. Il lui ait arrivé... Malheur, contra Michael, la voix un peu hésitante pour la première fois. C'est son soir aujourd'hui, je le sais ! Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, ce soir il doit revenir parmi nous, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Castiel hésitait franchement à s'envoler au loin. Si ses ailes ne s'étaient pas engluées dès qu'il avait songé à sortir du bunker il aurait déjà été très loin.

Il avait tué Raphaël, il était coupable de son absence. Même en sachant qu'il avait fait ça pour le bien de l'humanité sa mort restait un lourd poids sur sa conscience et aujourd'hui, il avait les trois Archanges devant lui, ceux pour qui la mort de Raphaël était une affaire personnelle. Ceux qui avaient perdu leur frère le plus proche.

\- Toi, le pointa Lucifer avec un regard accusateur. Tu me sembles bien mal à l'aise petit angelot.  
\- Foutez-lui la paix, intervint immédiatement Gabriel en se levant.  
\- Il est responsable, conclut Michael en se plaçant aux côtés de Lucifer, menaçant.

Discrètement, les Winchester commencèrent à fourbir leurs armes sous la table avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient un problème. Dean fut le premier à comprendre. Son arme était trop lisse, beaucoup trop lisse. En baissant les yeux discrètement, il réalisa qu'elle était désormais en obsidienne. En putain de verre autrement dit. Un coup d'œil à Sam lui confirma que le problème était identique chez son frère. Papou ne devait pas vouloir qu'ils plombent par inadvertance ses deux premiers bébés. Au moins ils leur restaient toujours les armes blanches comme les couteaux présents sur la table et Mary semblait être une pro du maniement de ce genre d'armes...

\- Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit Gabriel à Michael, la gorge nouée.  
\- Et il a fait quoi exactement ? demanda Lucifer avec un sourire vraiment pas rassurant.

Gabriel se tut et serra les poings. Il défendra Castiel. Il était triste de la mort de son frère et en avant voulu à l'angelot pendant longtemps mais Raphaël était... Un vrai connard quand il s'y mettait. C'était la meilleur définition qu'il pouvait en donner et pourtant il l'adorait !

Il y eut un éclair blanc dans sa tête, un souvenir qui remontait ou tout comme, et le Messager eut envie de pleurer.

\- Père considère que Raphaël est une leçon pour nous, récita-t-il de sa plus fidèle voix de postier divin, rendant le Prince et le Déchu très attentifs. Personne n'est à l'abri de la Mort. Personne...

Les deux premiers Archanges mirent un certain moment à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Puis ils braquèrent leur regard mortellement sérieux sur un Castiel plus nerveux encore que lorsqu'il était humain et commencèrent à marcher vers lui.

Gabriel s'interposa immédiatement suivit des Winchester et de Bobby.

\- Écoutez la leçon pour une fois ! cria le Messager à ses frères. Nous sommes mortels et pas seulement parce que nous sommes aujourd'hui humains !

Mais personne ne l'écouta. Ses frères allèrent droit au devant du danger en s'approchant de Castiel qui était protégé par sa Grâce et par les Winchester tous armés.

Ça allait tourner au massacre...

Gabriel commençait sérieusement à paniquer. S'il ne faisait rien il allait y avoir un mort ce soir, peut -être l'un de ses frères ! Il devait agir, il le devait...

Un claquement de doigt se réverbéra dans un bruyant écho dans toute la pièce.

Les couteaux disparurent et Lucifer comme Michael se retrouvèrent à genoux au sol, dépouillés d'une bonne partie de leur énergie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gabriel qui haletait en s'appuyant sur une chaise.

\- Vous semblez tous... Avoir oublié une chose, grinça sombrement le Messager. Je ne suis pas juste un Archange, j'ai été Trickster et je suis toujours un dieu païen... Et j'ai encore les pouvoir qui vont avec. N'agissez plus jamais comme ça devant moi, jamais, gronda-t-il dans un rugissement de bête blessée à ses deux aînés avant de s'éclipser d'un claquement de doigt.

 

A suivre...

 


	6. 23 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous continuez à rire avec cette fic (l'un des buts premier) et à gagatiser aussi (second but). Chapitre un peu plus émotion tout de même !

  
\- On peut avoir une explication ?

Ça devait être la énième fois que John posait cette question depuis qu'il était de retour parmi les vivant et ça commençait à réellement l'agacer de n'être au courant de rien.

\- C'est une longue...  
\- ... histoire, j'ai saisi l'idée, gronda John. Mais il va bien falloir que vous la commenciez un jour !  
\- Je pense que c'est à moi de donner une explication cette fois, fit Castiel en s'avançant.  
\- Je serais d'avis qu'on s'occupe d'abord de ces deux-là, indiqua Sam en montrant les deux Archanges toujours au sol.  
\- Je vais les mettre dans leur chambre et m'occuper d'eux, soupira Mary. Il me manque de toute façon beaucoup trop d'information et contrairement à chacun de vous je n'ai pas de ressentiments envers eux, pas même envers Adam.

John ne broncha pas sur la pique qui lui était destinée.

\- Je vais t'aider, soupira Sam. Ça ne me plaît pas mais je saurais me retenir de les tuer.

Mary s'approcha des deux Archanges épuisés pour les relever et Sam les prit littéralement par les épaules pour les soutenir dans leur marche. Il y eut des ronchonnements et des menaces, mais les deux Winchester n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, Mary ouvrant les portes devant son fils bien chargé. Au moins les deux Archanges avaient-ils trop de fierté pour jouer les poids morts...

Le premier déposé fut Michael. Sam venait de le lâcher au-dessus du lit et Mary le bordait quand Gabriel refit son apparition.

\- Je m'occupe du reste, je vous laisse vous charger de mon... De mon autre frère, dit-il en fuyant le regard de Lucifer.  
\- Gabriel, chantonna Lucifer dans les bras de Sam. Tu ne vas quand même pas m'abando...  
\- Tais-toi, grinça Sam en donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre du Déchu. Appelle-moi si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, continua-t-il à l'intention de Gabriel.  
\- Ça ira, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller avec mon cher grand frère, fit le Trickster avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne commenta pas, repartant avec sa mère et son fardeau. Gabriel s'approcha du bord du lit, sous les yeux rageurs d'un Michael incapable de se mouvoir correctement.

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, soupira le Messager. Si toi et Luci vous vous étiez bien tenus je n'aurais pas eu à... A faire ce que j'ai fait !  
\- Tu contrecarres la volonté de Père en m'empêchant de faire mon devoir, gronda Michael.  
\- Et qui te dit que Sa volonté n'est pas de te mettre sur les rotules ? demanda Gabriel avec un sourire blagueur. Mickey, sérieusement tu...  
\- Je ne m'appelle pas Mickey !  
\- Marrant, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Luci qui râle sur son surnom plutôt que toi... Ça doit être à cause de Sammy, murmura pensivement Gabriel.  
\- Je te prierais de ne pas mentionner ton... Ton singe apprivoisé devant moi, grinça Michael.  
\- C'est le singe qui t'a ramené ici, loin de la honte de jouer les tapis de sol dans la grande salle.  
\- Et c'est toi qui m'as vidé de mon énergie, je m'en souviens très bien. Grâce à tes pouvoirs impies...  
\- Je n'aurais pas eu à les utiliser si toi et Luci vous vous étiez comportés correctement ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de m'attaquer à vous ? s'emporta Gabriel en tournant ses iris dorés vers Michael.

Le Prince crispa la mâchoire et détourna le regard.

\- Tu sais très bien que non Michael, soupira le plus jeune Archange avec fatigue. Je déteste vous voir vous battre. Je déteste vous voir vous disputer. Pourquoi ne peux-tu oublier le passer et te réconcilier avec Lucifer ?  
\- Il nous a trahi, gronda le Prince d'une voix sourde.  
\- Et moi, il a tenté de me tuer et pourtant... Je...

Gabriel essaya de continuer sa phrase, plusieurs fois, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

\- Tu n'as jamais pu me mentir à moi. Aux autres oui mais pas à moi, déclara froidement Michael. Tu parles de pardon avec l'aisance orale du Messager mais toi non plus tu ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Gabriel n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse à donner. Aucune bonne réponse. Ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère était extrêmement confus, entre l'amour éternel qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver pour l'Étoile la plus brillante du Paradis et la peur la plus odieuse et la plus insidieuse d'être à nouveau poignardé. Son frère le terrifiait et ça le rendait malade d'avoir peur de lui, car il l'aimait toujours désespérément.

\- Tu vas sûrement ressentir les effets du sommeil d'ici peu, annonça le Messager d'une voix atone. Ne panique pas, tu ne meurs pas, c'est juste ton corps humain qui a besoin de repos. Et si tu as faim, voila de quoi manger.

Gabriel s'en alla après avoir fait apparaître des barres de céréales – au miel – sur la table de chevet. Il partit ensuite voir comment cela se passait pour Lucifer. Avec étonnement, il découvrit Sam adossé au chambranle, semblant surveiller ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Le voyant arriver, Sam le salua d'un mouvement de tête et d'un de ses sourires qu'il le rendait toujours un peu chose et qui en tant qu'humain faisait flageoler ses genoux.

Gabriel le rejoignit et passa la tête par la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si ses yeux n'étaient pas en train de sortir de leurs orbites.

Lucifer, confortablement installé dans son lit, se faisait nourrir à la becquée par Mary Winchester.

Que quoi ?

\- Je surveille, le rassura aussitôt Sam. Pour l'instant il n'a rien dit de... De trop déplacé. Ni proféré de menaces vraiment inquiétantes.  
\- Oh, mon cher petit frère aurait-il peur que je fasse du mal à l'un de ses précieux humains ? se moqua Lucifer entre deux bouchées de porridge. Comme c'est touchant...

Inconsciemment, Gabriel se rapprocha de Sam. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il revoyait encore et encore cette lame s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles et lui brûler sa Grâce. Certes, il s'était prévu une sortie de secours mais il l'avait quand même bien senti cette épée ! Et son frère, qui l'avait tenu contre lui avant de retourner littéralement et figurativement le couteau dans la plaie...

\- Oh non, Gaby, tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même ? se moqua Lucifer. Tout ça parce que tu es content de revoir ton grand frère ? C'est trooop !

Lucifer dut se taire quand Mary lui enfonça une cuillère bien profondément dans le gosier. Gabriel observa son frère avec des yeux effectivement bien trop brillant.

\- Va te faire foutre Lucifer, lança Gabriel d'une voix étranglée avant de s'éloigner rapidement.  
\- Gabe, le retint Sam en lui attrapant par le bras. N'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte.  
\- Je sais, c'est un emmerdeur fini, fit le Messager avec un sourire tordu. Tu peux me lâcher, je vais juste me coucher. Je ne suis plus habituer à ... Tout ça... Je suis fatigué.

Sam le retint encore quelques secondes avant de finalement le relâcher dans une longue caresse du bras pour finir par lui serrer la main.

\- Je suis là si jamais.  
\- Je sais Samsquatch, mais c'est gentil de le rappeler, sourit Gabriel, un peu plus franchement avant de repartir, sans un regard pour son frère.  
\- Tu es resté très silencieux je trouve... commença Sam en revenant à Lucifer.

Le Déchu lui renvoya un regard noir. Apparemment il avait bel et bien tenté de parler, Mary lui avait juste fourré une cuillère de porridge supplémentaire dans la bouche à chaque tentative. Désormais il avait des bajoues de hamster tellement il avait la bouche pleine.

Sam masqua un petit rire derrière une quinte de toux.

000

La nuit avait fini par tomber sur le bunker et tout le monde s'était couché. Ou presque. Dans le salon, Bobby et Dean discutaient ensemble, ayant enfin l'occasion de se parler seul à seul autour d'une bière fraîche. Leur seul éclairage étaient les décorations de Gabriel, en particulier les boules de noël qui scintillaient dans la nuit et l'étoile dont la lumière pulsait toujours avec douceur au sommet de l'immense conifère. L'horloge qui tictaquait dans un coin indiquait une heure du matin et ils attaquaient seulement les vraies questions :

\- J'ai pu voir dans les dossiers que vous n'aviez pas chômé, dit Bobby. Qui a eu l'idée de les écrire ?  
\- Les Hommes de Lettres avant, beaucoup Sam aujourd'hui et... J'étais d'accord avec lui, ajouta Dean en faisant tourner pensivement sa bière dans la bouteille. L'agenda de papa nous a été bien utile pour la chasse autant que les informations présentes ici alors on s'est dit qu'on devrait continuer. Pour la future génération de chasseur.  
\- Vous pensez à l'avenir maintenant ? demanda Bobby, étonné mais heureux.  
\- C'est plus facile quand on vit dans un endroit pareil, avoua Dean avec un grand sourire. T'as déjà été voir le garage ? Je sais déjà où Bébé aura sa place quand je ne serai plus là ! Au milieu des autres voitures elle ne se sentira pas toute seule !  
\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est toi qui remplis les dossiers... demanda Bobby avec scepticisme.  
\- Sammy et Cas' ! C'est deux-là adorent un peu trop la paperasse si tu veux mon avis.  
\- C'est parce que si on devait compter sur toi ça ne serait jamais fait, rétorqua Sam en les rejoignant, sa propre bière déjà en main.  
\- Et tu as le temps de tout faire ? s'étonna Bobby.  
\- Je laisse la chasse à Dean et Castiel, sauf pour les gros coups ou quand j'ai envie de sortir, expliqua Sam en s'asseyant à côté de son frère. Le reste du temps je suis là, je fais les dossiers ou je classe simplement tout le fatras que les Hommes de Lettres ont laissé derrière eux.  
\- Attention gamin, on commence comme ça et on fini par répondre au téléphone en se faisant passer pour le directeur du FBI, le prévint Bobby avec amusement.  
\- Peut-être un jour, sourit le jeune homme.  
\- Ce que Sammy ne t'a pas dit, c'est qu'il passe tout son temps à répondre à des questions débiles sur des forums débiles.  
\- Tu as dit deux fois débile Dean, râla Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je sais... Bitch.  
\- Et ce ne sont pas des forums débiles, Jerk. On peut aussi combattre le surnaturel en distribuant les bonnes informations et en corrigeant les mauvaises. On pourrait même envisager un site plus tard, sur le web profond, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Un site qui permettrait aux chasseurs du monde entier d'avoir accès aux connaissances de Hommes de Lettres.  
\- Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris. Niveau boulot c'est fantastique, le coupa Bobby. Et pour le reste ? Ça roule avec Castiel ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à un Dean rouge vif. Vous êtes rarement ensemble alors je me pose des questions...  
\- Non, tout va bien, bégaya nerveusement Dean. C'est juste...  
\- Papa, expliqua Sam à sa place. Le problème, c'est toujours papa.  
\- Dean, je lui mettrai moi-même des coups de pieds au cul s'il fait le moindre commentaire, entendu ?

Dean hocha la tête, un peu plus rassuré.

\- Et toi Sam ? Tu tiens juste la chandelle où tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?  
\- Il y a bien quelqu'un mais... Tu le connais déjà...  
\- "Le" ?  
\- "Le".  
\- Oh putain oui, "le", râla Dean. Et quel "le" ! Moi j'étais pas d'accord hein !  
\- Tu le vois souvent ? insista leur père de substitution en ignorant l'intervention de Dean.  
\- En ce moment tous les jours, fit Sam avec un sourire contrit.

Le visage de Bobby ne montra aucune expression, il se contenta de regarder Sam, cherchant une quelque trace d'humour ou même juste de folie. Sans succès. Donc, après la démone, la louve-garou, la kitsune et dieu seul sait quelles autres créatures, le cadet Winchester avait fini par jeter son dévolu sur un Archange-dieu-païen-Trickster. Belle continuité et belle apothéose...

\- Gabriel.  
\- Oui, que ça vous plaise ou non, à tous les deux, affirma Sam avec assurance.  
\- Dean ? interrogea Bobby.  
\- C'est leur tambouille et je préfère ne pas m'en mêler, répondit l'aîné en s'enfilant une grande gorgée de bière. Il y a un Trickster dans l'histoire et je suis mort assez de fois déjà...  
\- Il ne te fera rien, le corrigea Sam. Rien de définitif en tout cas...  
\- Si je comprends bien, tout va pour le mieux ?  
\- Tout va pour le mieux, confirmèrent les deux garçons.  
\- Bien, maintenant parlons de chose que j'ai cru lire dans les dossiers que Sam a si soigneusement écrit, gronda Bobby en plissant les yeux. Je veux tout savoir concernant ces histoires d'épreuve pour fermer les portes de l'enfer, de Sam agonisant possédé par un ange et de Dean transformé en démon ! Et j'espère avoir mal lu ou mal compris certains passages !

Les deux garçons se renfoncèrent dans le canapé sous le regard noir de Bobby..

\- Je vais aller chercher d'autres bières, marmonna Dean en fuyant.  
\- Et toi on recausera de Gabriel après, seul à seul.  
\- Oui Bobby, répondit Sam d'une petite voix en se recroquevillant comme un gosse devant le doigt pointé sur lui.

000

Les explications furent longues, très longues et les frères en prirent chacun pour leur grade ! Mais dans l'ensemble, Bobby était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'ils avaient fait au mieux dans un monde qui semblait avoir perdu les pédales. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de les engueuler pour leur connerie, Dean en particulier car il avait la tête plus dure et il fallait taper plus fort pour que ça rentre.

Dean et Bobby allèrent faire une sieste aux environs de cinq heures du matin, laissant Sam ressasser seul ses souvenirs dans le salon. Il fallut très peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne à nouveau lui tenir compagnie.

\- Tu as l'air bien pensif Kiddo, fit Gabriel en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
\- Déjà réveillé ? s'étonna Sam.  
\- Je vais pas te mentir, cauchemar, grimaça l'Archange. Ça passera, comme le reste. L'humanité a des côtés bien emmerdants quand même.  
\- Et pourtant tu es toujours un dieu païen...  
\- Exactement, confirma Gabriel en faisant apparaître deux chocolats chauds d'un claquement de doigts.  
\- Même pas de marshmallow ? demanda Sam en haussant un sourcil étonné.  
\- Tu vas pas le croire, mais ce vaisseau est trop « ancien ». Je l'ai pris à une époque où les produits sucrés étaient loin d'être courants résultat je ne les supporte pas bien. Dramatique non ? fit l'Archange avec une expression tristement désespérée sur le visage.  
\- Affreux, rit Sam devant l'air désolé de l'Archange. Ton vaisseau remonte à quand exactement ?  
\- Deux ou troisième siècle après mon neveu. Alors non, je ne suis pas petit ! A l'époque j'étais même plutôt grand !  
\- Tu es juste verticalement désavantagé aujourd'hui ? plaisanta Sam.

Gabriel lui jeta un regard en biais avant de finalement sourire puis d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu devrais faire de l'humour plus souvent Sammy !  
\- Dean ne le supporterais pas je pense. Comment peux-tu avoir encore des pouvoirs ? Les vrais Tricksters sont des insectes et je croyais qu'il fallait des fidèles aux païens pour qu'ils vivent et fassent de la magie ?  
\- Mon côté Trickster est surtout un à côté de mon boulot de païen, avoua Gabriel avec un sourire fier de lui. Quant aux fidèles... Et si je te disais que j'en ai avais plusieurs milliers à travers le monde ?  
\- Kali encore je veux bien mais tu ne veux pas me faire croire qu'autant de monde croit encore aux dieux nordiques ? protesta Sam en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tout dépend de ta définition de croyance ! répondit Gabriel avec son sourire le plus malicieux. Je peux même te dire qu'il y a des autels à ma gloire – ou plutôt à celle de Loki – qui se créent tous les jours !  
\- Vas-y, explique-moi à quel point tu as encore berné tout le monde, soupira Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je n'ai berné personne à proprement parlé, j'ai simplement donné un petit coup de pouce à la créativité au bon moment. Grâce à ça, aujourd'hui il y a tout un tas de bibles flambant neuves qui continuent de se vendre à ma gloire ainsi que des icônes à mon effigie ! En contrepartie, je dois juste partager un peu l'affiche, dit Gabriel, clairement amusé et content de lui. Tu ne trouves toujours pas ? Je suis toujours un méchant et le héros au sens strict du terme de l'histoire est mon frère Thor. Depuis peu on peut même me voir sur grand écran ! J'aime bien l'acteur qui joue mon rôle d'ailleurs même s'il est vraiment trop grand et que je fais vraiment Drama Queen.  
\- Les comics... Tu es vraiment un... Un ...  
\- Un géni ? proposa Gabriel avec un grand sourire.  
\- Un embrouilleur de première...  
\- Merci du compliment, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais assez parlé de moi – même si j'adore ça -, tu pensais à quoi quand je suis arrivé, Kiddo ?  
\- Tu sais que c'est perturbant quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? grimaça Sam. J'ai l'impression d'être un petit enfant et je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.  
\- Pour moi vous êtes tous des enfants, fit Gabriel en prenant ses aises sur le canapé.

Il s'allongea pour poser sa tête sur l'accoudoir et mit ses jambes sur les cuisses de Sam

\- Ok, donc tu sors avec un enfant, fit remarquer Sam.  
\- J'ai une morale très élastique, plaisanta Gabriel.  
\- Évite de dire ça devant Dean ou Bobby.  
\- Alors, ces rêveries, de quoi il s'agissait ?  
\- D'un peu tout, soupira Sam en caressant machinalement les jambes de Gabriel sous son nez. Des cadeaux de ton Père entre autre. Je me dis qu'il doit avoir beaucoup d'humour enfin de compte.  
\- L'ornithorynque et la girafe existent, non ? sourit le Messager pour toute réponse.  
\- Et toi aussi.  
\- Aussi, approuva Gabriel en riant.  
\- Et ton cauchemar ?  
\- Pas intéressant.  
\- Gabe...  
\- Lucifer qui me tue, rien de très original, ricana Gabriel en serrant fermement sa tasse entre ses doigts.  
\- Mais tu l'aimes encore...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? se crispa l'Archange.  
\- Dean. Et moi.

Gabriel fit tourbillonner le chocolat, ses yeux sombrement posés sur sa tasse.

 

000

 

Pendant ce temps, Michael s'était réveillé et marchait dans les couloirs. Il avait plus ou moins compris la leçon sur les toilettes et la nourriture, il se dirigeait donc vers la cuisine quand il aperçut Gabriel dans le canapé du salon accompagné de son humain dont il ne voyait que l'arrière de la tête. Il s'apprêtait à les ignorer tout simplement quand :

\- Oui, j'aime Lucifer, et j'aime Michael aussi. Tout comme j'aimais Raphaël.

Michael se figea.

\- Je les aime à un point... Tu ne peux pas imaginer Sammy. Tu aimes Dean, je n'en doute pas, mais vous n'avez vécu qu'une poignée d'année ensemble, moi j'ai été des millénaires avec eux. Michael... Je connais tous ses défauts, je peux te dire à quel point il est borné, arrogant et passéiste. Je peux te donner tout un tas d'exemple sur sa froideur, la façon qu'il a de réprimer la moindre étincelle de nouveauté et son manque d'humour démoralisant.

Michael grimaça et sentit son cœur humain se mettre à battre plus fort, sans raison.

\- Mais je l'aime, poursuivit gravement Gabriel. Parce qu'il est aussi le meilleur grand frère qu'on puisse rêver. Il a toujours voulu et su nous protéger, il savait diriger le Paradis comme personne et tout le monde se portait bien, avant. Il a fait des erreurs quand Luci est parti mais... C'est juste que... Personne ne s'y attendait, Michael encore moins que les autres. La trahison de Luci nous a tous énormément affecté mais je crois que c'est pour Michael que ça été le plus dur.

Michael se souvenait de ce jour horrible ou l'un de ses frères avaient brisé l'harmonie du paradis. Tout était devenu plus sombre après ça, plus fade, sans intérêt. Et il avait compris que seul le Grand Plan était important.

\- Il n'a jamais compris le geste de Luci et l'a encore moins accepté. Michael est loyal au-delà de tout, il ne pouvait pas comprendre... Et si j'ai des mauvais souvenirs de lui, j'en ai aussi d'excellents. Comme la première fois qu'il m'a montré l'univers ou quand il m'a expliqué gravement la nécessité de l'existence de toutes les choses que Père avaient créées.

Michael sentit ses pensées lui échapper et il revint tout naturellement à l'époque ou Gabriel n'était qu'une boule de plumes et de lumière. Tous les trois, ils avaient fondu pour leur nouveau petit frère qui à peine né riait déjà en éclairant tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Et Lucifer ? demanda doucement Sam.  
\- C'est lui le pire, soupira l'Archange. Lucifer était... Était toujours là, ou que je tourne mon regard j'avais toujours Lucifer pour veiller sur moi. J'ai fait mon premier vol à ses côtés et il était là lors de mon premier miracle. Lucifer... Vous le voyez comme un monstre vous les humains, pour moi c'est l'Étoile du matin, celui qui brillait plus fort que tous les autres. C'était le plus beau, le plus grand, le meilleur. Je rêverais que nous reformions une grande famille, avec Luci et Mickey, avec les séraphins et les cupidons, et tous les autres... Si tu savais comme le paradis était beau avant Sam... Avant sa chute...

Michael sentit à nouveau les gouttes d'eau coulées de ses yeux et glisser le long de ses joues. Il faudra qu'il en comprenne la raison et qu'il arrête ça. C'est désagréable et cela s'accompagne toujours d'une douleur affreuse sur le muscle cardiaque.

\- Mais... Il nous a abandonné, dit Gabriel d'une voix étranglée. Et il m'a poignardé... Je les aime Sam, tous les deux, mais Lucifer je... Je ne peux pas le regarder sans sentir la morsure du froid dans mon ventre... C'est horrible parce que je l'aime toujours mais... Il a voulu me tuer... Ça me fait mal quand je pense à lui Sam... Tellement mal..  
\- Je comprends Gabriel. Viens là.

Michael retourna discrètement dans sa chambre, les paroles de Gabriel tournant dans sa tête comme un cauchemar éveillé. De son côté, le Messager avait rejoint les bras grands ouverts de son ami/amant.

\- Et je serais capable de lui pardonner, murmura Gabriel dans le cou de Sam. Je serais quand même capable de lui pardonner...  
\- On est capable de beaucoup de chose quand il s'agit de nos frères.

Gabriel acquiesça et se serra un peu plus fort contre Sam.

Mary fut la première réveillée ce matin-là et regarda avec tendresse son cadet et Gabriel - l'Archange ! - enlacés et se chuchotant à l'oreille des mots qu'elles ne pouvaient entendre.

Elle venait d'une époque plus lointaine et moins bienveillante envers la cause homosexuelle mais elle avait aussi vu des vampires et des démons... On avait tendance à voir les bonnes choses, quelles qu'elles soient, sous un nouveau jour quand les mauvaises choses prenaient des formes monstrueuses et attaquaient amis et familles pour les dévorer, sur place ou à emporter. Qu'était un fils, et même deux, préférant un homme quant à la place ils auraient pu être transformés en loup-garou, en wendigo, en zombie ou tout simplement en cadavres pourrissants, dans un coin sombre d'une forêt ?

Être chasseur ça ouvrait l'esprit. Sauf quand on s'appelait John Winchester apparemment. John... Il avait énormément changé depuis qu'elle l'avait épousé. Elle ne le reconnaissait vraiment plus dans cet homme bouffi de colère et d'alcool, qui avait fait subir une vie de chasseur à ses enfants. Au moins s'en étaient-ils sortis.

\- Les garçons, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas les déranger brusquement. Tout le monde va bientôt se lever.  
\- Compris maman, acquiesça Sam en serrant une dernière fois Gabriel. Moi je vais aller me coucher un peu, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Viens me rejoindre si tu...

L'Archange posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Je n'ai pas mon quota de sommeil de tout façon, dit-il avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

Sam sourit contre son doigt et ils se levèrent ensemble.

\- Bonne nuit les garçons et... Sam ?  
\- Va devant, je te rejoins, proposa le chasseur à son Archange qui baillait largement. Oui maman ?  
\- Dean m'a fait comprendre que toi et lui ce n'était qu'un... qu'une relation par défaut, dit-elle sur le ton d'une question.  
\- C'est le cas, confirma.  
\- A mon époque, ce genre de « relation » on aurait appelé cela un couple et le mariage aurait été envisagé, remarqua la jeune femme.  
\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, soupira Sam. Gabriel n'est pas exactement quelqu'un de simple et moi je... Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je veux bien m'engager...  
\- Les choses ne sont jamais aussi compliquées qu'elles le paraissent, répondit Mary en replaçant tendrement une mèche de cheveux de son fils.  
\- Une autre fois si tu le veux bien, là je commence vraiment à être fatigué, avoua-t-il en sentant ses paupières se fermer toutes seules.  
\- Repose-toi bien.  
\- Merci.

Sam s'éloigna de sa mère et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre où il retrouva Gabriel, déjà enfoui sous la couette. Sam se changea rapidement et le rejoignit. A peine fut-il dans son lit que le blond se rapprocha de lui, se bouinant contre le grand corps musclé de son amant.

Sa mère n'avait pas tort. Il y avait plus qu'une amitié améliorée entre eux. A quel moment est-ce que ça avait changé ? Sam se souvenait encore du jour où tout avait commencé.

Gabriel squattait régulièrement au bunker pour ennuyer Dean et voir son frère et lui, il déprimait parce que la dernière chasse avait mal tourné et s'était fini avec deux morts humaines, un jeune homme et sa mère. Gabriel avait proposé de le réconforter et Sam avait machinalement accepté sans imaginer une seule seconde quelle idée avait pu germer dans la tête de l'Archange. Il s'était attendu à un festin de bonbon et de gâteaux et il avait eu droit à l'une des meilleurs parties de jambe en l'air de sa vie. La totale décontraction de Gabriel sur le sujet le lendemain avait permis à Sam de ne pas trop se poser de questions à son tour.

Et puis cela s'était reproduit, une ou deux fois, jusqu'à ce que leur amitié à extra soit officialisée. Car à l'époque il n'y avait pas d'amour. De l'affection et un besoin de sûreté et de contact, de réconfort aussi, uniquement ça.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent, Sam s'en rendait bien compte. Entre lui et Gabriel, ça avait doucement évolué, à force de se connaître, de partager des confidences sur l'oreiller ou de simplement traîner ensemble.

Sam caressa les cheveux de Gabriel avant de faire descendre sa main le long de son dos et de laisser ses doigts y dessiner des figures imaginaires.

Il y avait plus...

000

Michael passa la journée à cogiter sur ce qu'il avait entendu venant de son petit frère. Il savait que Gabriel était un sentimental, c'était dans son être, c'est comme ça qu'il avait été créé. Pour autant, l'entendre dire, avec des oreilles et un cœur humain était une autre paire de manche. Tout comme découvrir que Lucifer avait poignardé Gabriel...

C'est après son repas de midi, quand il eut avalé sa nourriture simple faite de purée et de rôti froid, qu'il se décida rejoindre Lucifer qui vivait sous la surveillance rapprochée de Mary. Celle-ci se mit immédiatement en arrière-plan pour laisser les frères discuter mais resta assez proche pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement.

\- Salut Mickey ! Comment ça va ? Tu t'habitues à ta vie de simple mortel inoffensif et inutile ?

Michael ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de balancer son poing dans le visage de Lucifer. Autant il s'était attendu à ce que Lucifer souffre – c'était le but de la manœuvre après tout – autant il n'avait pas prévu que lui aussi ait mal. Il grimaça de douleur alors qu'il ressentait pour la première fois les effets d'un choc physique, ses phalanges rougissant légèrement.

\- Ça va pas la tête, s'écria Lucifer en se tenant la joue.  
\- Gabriel a dit que tu l'avais poignardé, répliqua froidement Michael.  
\- Oh ça va, il est pas mort à ce que je sache ! râla Lucifer en roulant des yeux.  
\- Tu savais qu'il survivrait ?  
\- Il n'aurait pas été digne de nous autrement, renifla le Déchu. Et il ne pouvait pas mourir sur une prestation aussi pitoyable.

Michael serra les dents et envoya un second coup de poing à Lucifer. Il se tint la main plusieurs minutes après ça alors que son frère geignait de douleur au sol.

\- T'es un grand malade ma parole, s'emporta Lucifer une fois le gros de la douleur passée.  
\- J'aurais pu te poignarder à la place et me dire que tu étais vraiment trop pathétique pour mourir, répliqua froidement le Prince.  
\- Putain... Mickey qui fait de l'humour... Le monde est perdu, ricana Lucifer.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu tuer notre frère, tonna Michael en mettant son poing devant lui en menace.  
\- Parce qu'il les a choisis eux ! hurla le Déchu.

Michael se figea et regarda son frère se relever, son visage hésitant entre tristesse et colère.

\- Explique-toi.  
\- Je lui ai demandé Mickey, je lui ai demandé quel était son camp quand il m'a fait face, avant que nous ne soyons enfermés. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?  
\- Pas le tiens, déclara Michael.  
\- Non, mais ça encore, j'aurais pu laisser couler ! Qu'il te préfère à moi, j'aurais encore pu l'accepter, expliqua Lucifer, un rire proche de la folie au fond de la gorge. Mais tu sais quoi ? Il ne t'a pas plus choisi que moi. Il les a préférés eux ! cria-t-il en pointant Mary toujours en retrait. Il a choisi ses cafards visqueux à ses propres frères !  
\- C'est le souhait de Père, fit calmement Michael, la gorge trop serrée. Et donc tu l'as tué.  
\- Il a commencé, c'est lui qui a braqué une arme sur moi en premier, gronda Lucifer.  
\- Mais tu l'as tué.  
\- J'ai essayé de le tuer, nuance !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Quoi, t'es devenu dur de l'oreille avec l'âge Mickey ? Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de te trouver un gentil cupidon pas farouche ! Ça rend sourd de faire ça à la main ! Je viens te dire pourquoi !  
\- Tu accuses Gabriel de s'être retourné contre le Paradis mais c'est toi qui as commencé ce jeu, rappela Michael. Tu dis qu'il t'a menacé en premier mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi, jamais il ne t'aurait tué, il en est incapable. Et enfin tu l'accuses de préférer les humains à ses frères mais aux dernières nouvelles tu te fichais bien de nous, seul Papa t'intéressait, tu nous as même fui. Alors pourquoi ?

Lucifer regarda le mur devant lui, tout son corps tendu et ses nerfs a vif.

\- Je suis dans ma chambre si tu veux me parler, déclara froidement Michael avant de s'en aller.

Lucifer resta seul dans sa chambre avec juste l'humaine pour le surveiller.

Des singes, des cafards, des chiens galeux prêt à se battre pour un os déjà rongé. Et Gabriel les avait choisis. Pas ses propre frères. Mais des insectes méprisables et corrompus jusqu'à la moelle...

Lucifer écarta brutalement la main que Mary posa avec compassion sur son bras et partit se réfugier dans sa salle de bain.

000

Bobby était dans la cuisine avec Castiel et Dean. Ils préparaient ensemble le repas du soir. John était au garage comme tous les jours et Lucifer et Michael restaient reclus dans leur chambre. Dean se laissa aller à quelques gestes tendres envers Cas' sous les yeux d'un Bobby amusé. Il avait bien envie de dire « c'est beau la jeunesse » toutefois non seulement il n'avait pas envie de gêner les amoureux à la trop grande pudeur mais en plus de cela Castiel était plus âgé que... Que bon nombre des habitants du bunker, lui inclus.

Alors il laissait simplement faire, plutôt heureux d'ailleurs de voir que Dean était assez à l'aise avec lui pour prendre la main de Castiel sous ses yeux ou passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le frigo rempli par Sam avant le commencement de tout ça s'avéra une vraie bénédiction. Avec neuf personne a nourrirent désormais, les vivres partaient vites. Finalement, c'est la spécialité de Dean et Castiel qui fut préparée ce soir-là : les hamburgers. Bobby se contenta de faire une salade et de cuire des pommes de terre en accompagnement.

Gabriel et Sam les rejoignirent pour mettre la table, les yeux gonflés de sommeil pour l'un et les cheveux dans tous les sens pour les deux. Malgré tout ce qui se produisait autour d'eux, les couples du bunker réussissaient à se trouver des moments à eux, quitte à s'enfermer dans une chambre tout un après-midi pour dormir, regarder un film et se câliner sous la couette. En fin de compte, le seul couple malheureux était celui de John et Mary mais il n'y avait guère d'espoir les concernant. Trop d'année s'étaient écoulées entre eux et trop de choses avaient changé. La politesse froide était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient espérer entre eux, pour le moment.

La table mise sembla être un signal silencieux pour tous les occupants. John remonta du garage et les couples arrêtèrent leurs petits gestes pour se contenter de regards entendus. Mary arriva à son tour suivi d'un Michael tendu mais qui accepta de s'asseoir avec eux, bien que se faisant visiblement violence. Gabriel proposa gentiment qu'on lui donne le bout de table pour le mettre à l'aise et alla s'asseoir à côté lui.

Ils en étaient au plat et l'ambiance commençait tout juste à se relâcher un peu quand Lucifer débarqua à son tour. Il dégageait une forte aura de répulsion mais, mâchoire serrées, il s'assit tout de même lui aussi à table, non sans claquer violemment la chaise au sol en la déplaçant. Sam comme Castiel purent voir les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Gabriel devant l'image de cette grande tablée. Malheureusement, c'est Dean qui hérita d'un Lucifer très joueur et grinçant en face lui et il dut très rapidement aller se réfugier dans la cuisine avant que sa forte envie d'éclater le pif de l'Archange déchu sur la table ne prenne le dessus sur sa patience.

Castiel le rejoignit assez vite, lui aussi mal à l'aise mais pour d'autre raisons alors que les deux premiers Archanges le dévisageait comme s'ils allaient le disséquer vif.

\- On mange avec Lucifer et l'Archange Michael, lança Dean une fois Castiel dans la cuisine avec lui.  
\- Et Gabriel aussi, ajouta l'ange par souci de précision.  
\- Ça ressemble à une très mauvaise blague... Merde, j'ai fait un burger et Lucifer le mange devant moi ! Il manquerait plus que Crowley et Jésus et ce serait la totale !  
\- Notre rassemblement est effectivement disparate et étonnant.  
\- Cas', à ce niveau-là de délire on ne parle plus poliment, on dit juste que c'est un putain de bordel sans nom !

Castiel hocha simplement la tête et Dean inspira un grand coup avant de soupirer longuement. Il releva ensuite les yeux et se noya dans yeux iris bleus.

\- Approche, souffla Dean en tendant la main vers son ange.  
\- Est-ce que c'est prudent ?  
\- Non, mais de l'autre côté il y a Lucifer qui mange de la purée entre mon frère et ma mère décédé il y a trente...

Castiel ne comprit pas vraiment la remarque mais supposa que cela voulait dire que la prudence n'avait pas d'importance. Il attrapa la main de Dean et ce dernier le tira doucement à lui. L'autre main du chasseur vint rapidement se placer sur sa nuque et, leurs doigts fermement enlacés, ils s'embrassèrent.

Dean sentit la pression et le stress s'échapper de son corps alors que les lèvres de Castiel bougeaient contre les siennes. Leurs langues mirent très peu de temps avant de se retrouver et de danser ensemble. Dean oublia alors simplement où il était, ne se préoccupant plus que de son ange et de leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre. Ses épaules étaient totalement relâchées, la chaleur et l'odeur de son ange agissant comme le plus puissant des calmants. La folie du reste du monde n'avait plus d'importance alors que sa langue lui procurait un frisson sur frisson dans son ballet avec celle de Castiel...

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Dean arrêta le baiser devant l'exclamation et tomba sur le regard horrifié de son père.

Oh merde...

 

A suivre...

 


	7. 24 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, a partir de là (et même un peu avant) certaines choses dans mon histoire m'ont un peu échappé ! Au début je n'avais pas prévu de faire John comme là, mais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui s'en fout et puis... Bah ça a dérapé...
> 
> Mais rassurez-vous, nous sommes le 24 décembre, lors du réveillon tous les conflits s'apaisent ! Ah, on me dit dans l'oreillette que dans la vraie vie c'est l'inverse... Oui bah moi je suis pour les miracles de Noël !

 

Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde...

Ces mots tournaient en rond dans sa tête alors qu'il était là, main dans la main avec Castiel, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, et son père dans l'encadrement de la porte avec des assiettes en main.

Qui les avait surpris alors qu'il embrassait son ange. Un homme.

Castiel serra fortement sa main et Dean lut dans son regard bleu qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire comme devant sa mère cette fois-ci. Mentir et nier sa relation avec Cas' lui vaudraient une colère angélique en bonne et due forme.

\- Mon fils aîné est une tapette, lâcha John d'une voix rauque.

Dean déglutit difficilement, plutôt heureux finalement que Castiel lui broie les phalanges de sa main.

\- Tu couches avec des hommes.  
\- Je suis un ange, crut bon de corriger Castiel.  
\- Votre corps est masculin, gronda John. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Dean. Tu as le Sida aussi j'imagine ?

Dean regarda son père avec horreur et ne réussit qu'à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas t'avoir élevé comme ça, gronda John avec un visage dégoûté. Et c'est aussi toi qui fais la femme ?

Dean lâcha la main de Castiel pour se tenir au plan de travail derrière lui. Le choc était violent. Castiel se plaça devant lui en protection et ce fut pire :

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais malheureusement cru comprendre. J'espère au moins que ton petit frère n'a pas été contaminé par tes dépravations.

John posa les assiettes sur la table, restant le plus loin possible de Dean et s'en alla, comme ça, laissant son fils à moitié détruit derrière lui.

\- Dean ? s'inquiéta Castiel.  
\- Le pire, c'est que je le savais, ricana Dean en pressant ses paumes contre ses paupières. Mais Bobby et maman le prenait tellement bien... J'ai cru que tout allait bien se passer... J'y ai cru une seconde...

Castiel se rapprocha de son amant et l'entoura de ses bras et de ses ailes, quand bien même ces dernières n'étaient pas tangibles. Il comprenait vaguement ce qui venait de se passer grâce à sa période "je suis Dieu" et il n'aimait pas du tout.

De l'autre côté du mur, John s'était rassi et regardait Sam avec méfiance, ou plutôt, il le scannait du regard en cherchant un signe, un indice...

\- Quoi ? finit par demander Sam que ce regard insistant mettait sur les nerfs.  
\- Rien.

Le cadet de la famille fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu et laissa son regard glisser sur les places vides depuis de longues minutes de Dean et Castiel. Un frisson glacé naquit dans son dos alors qu'une pensée effroyable traversait son esprit. Il fixa John, les narines déjà dilatées par une colère montante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, demanda sombrement Sam, les mains crispées sur ses couverts.  
\- Ce que je pensais. Un homme digne de ce nom ne s'intéresse qu'aux femmes, déclara implacablement John, le visage inflexible. J'imagine que maintenant il pleure comme une fillette dans les bras de sa folle.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la tablée. Bobby, Mary et Sam s'étaient statufiés mais leurs mains avaient automatiquement cherché et trouvé des objets contondants. Gabriel semblait perdu dans ses pensées et frottait machinalement son pouce contre son index, comme pour s'échauffer. Michael regardait John avec ses habituels yeux glacés tandis que Lucifer avait un sourire clairement narquois et inquiétant.

Ce fut sur ces entre-faits que Castiel et Dean se décidèrent à revenir.

\- Wow ! Tu nous as zappé à O.K. Corral, Cas' ? remarqua Dean en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

Sam vit les yeux plus rouges que la normale et les muscles sous tension. Il vit les vêtements froissés de Castiel et son regard électrique. Il s'apprêta à agir quand une fourchette passa devant son nez.

Mary.

Sam se recula pour éviter une assiette perdue et alla retrouver Dean pendant que son père se faisait enfouir sous plusieurs kilos de quincailleries et d'insultes par Bobby et Mary.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son frère.  
\- Rien d'autre que ce à quoi je m'attendais, expliqua Dean en haussant les épaules, une fausse indifférence plaquée sur le visage.  
\- Il a tort, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Dean serra les lèvres mais ne dit rien.

\- Dean... Tu aimes Cas' ? Non ? insista Sam.

Dean ne répondit pas mais récupéra à nouveau la main de Castiel dans l'une des siennes.

\- C'est pathétique, fit Lucifer dans leur dos dans un moment de silence général. Les humains sont vraiment une race répugnante.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lucifer, apparemment en pleine conversation avec Michael et Gabriel, ce dernier se gardant une distance de sécurité raisonnable.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est en partie ta faute s'ils sont ainsi, grinça Michael.  
\- Je leur ai simplement ouvert les yeux moi, corrigea Lucifer. Les histoires de nature et contre-nature sont de la faute du petit neveu, pas la mienne.  
\- Zuzu n'y est pour rien, protesta Gabriel. Il a juste donné sa confiance à de mauvaises personne ! Et il n'a pas été le seul, ajouta-t-il en fusillant Lucifer du regard.  
\- Je te signale, vu que tu sembles l'avoir oublié, cher petit frère, que tu as toi aussi tenté de me poignarder ce jour-là ! s'énerva le Déchu.  
\- Mais je n'avais pas forcément prévu de te tuer !  
\- A d'autre ! Quand tu pointes une arme sur quelqu'un ce n'est pas pour lui faire des câlins !  
\- Tu ne m'avais pas laissé le choix ! VOUS ne m'aviez pas laissé le choix ! Vous vouliez détruire l'humanité !  
\- Ils ne sont rien comparés à nous ! s'écria Lucifer. Nous sommes beaux, puissants, immortels et sages, et eux valent encore moins que des cafards ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu les aies préférés à nous !  
\- Ils sont l'œuvre final de Papa ! éclata Gabriel. Ceux que nous devons protéger, tu te souviens !? Mais toi tu as préféré piquer ta crise et partir en nous abandonnant pour finalement me poignarder !  
\- Tu les as préférés à moi !  
\- Il suffit ! cria Michael en espérant arrêter la dispute de ses deux frères. Gabriel nous expliquait simplement la situation Lucifer alors garde tes commentaires pour toi et toi Gabriel, arrête de regarder Lucifer comme s'il était un Léviathan prêt à te tuer !

Les deux archanges se turent et les humains restèrent admiratif devant l'autorité naturelle de Michael.

\- Et au nom de tous les saints de la création, Gabriel, n'appelle plus jamais notre neveu comme ça, grimaça Michael.  
\- Un gosse quand tu lui changes ses couches tu l'appelles Zuzu et pas Jésus, bouda Gabriel.  
\- Couche que tu n'étais pas censé changer, riposta Michael.  
\- Bon, puisque apparemment rien de ce que je dis ne convient, je préfère encore partir ! Je m'occupe de donner une leçon à celui-là et vous laisse continuer votre petite fête.

Gabriel claqua des doigts et lui et John disparurent. Un petit mot flotta jusque dans la paume de Sam.

\- Il sera de retour demain matin, lut-il. Apparemment il aura des annonces à nous faire il nous donne donc rendez-vous dans la cuisine.  
\- Son sens du spectacle, il le tient de moi, déclara Lucifer avec une fierté qu'il ne pouvait contenir.

Michael regarda son frère avec fatigue et dépit.

\- Dommage qu'il ait aussi pris ta désobéissance chronique et ton inaptitude à rester sérieux plus de deux secondes.  
\- Tu te trompes Mickey, ça il l'a eu naturellement, ricana Lucifer.  
\- Bon les mères poules, et si vous alliez caqueter ailleurs ? grommela Bobby. À moins que vous ne vouliez nous aider à ranger tout ça...

Michael et Lucifer serrèrent les dents sous l'insulte puis regardèrent les morceaux de nourriture étalés partout, les bris de vaisselles au sol et les couverts qui s'étaient mélangés aux décorations de noël du sapin. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de retourner vers leur chambres. Ou presque. Michael agrippa Lucifer au moment de rentrer dans sa chambre pour le forcer à venir avec lui.

\- On a à parler tous les deux, dit-il avec un regard si sérieux que Lucifer n'osa pas contester.

 

000

 

Dean était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, et Castiel était à ses côtés. Plus besoin de se cacher après tout.

Pendant tout le temps du rangement, Bobby, Sam et sa mère avaient essayé de le rassurer tout en détruisant John et sa connerie monumentale. Il avait aussi reçu plus de contacts rapprochés qu'il ne pouvait habituellement en supporter mais la situation n'était pas commune. Son père l'avait purement rejeté après tout, alors il n'allait pas dire non à un peu de réconfort.

Étonnamment, la dispute entre les trois Archanges étaient ce qui lui avait le plus allégé le cœur au cours de la soirée. Même les anges avaient leurs disputes de famille. Qui étaient curieusement ressemblantes à celles que les Winchesters pouvaient avoir entre eux...

\- Dean, est-ce que je peux faire ou dire quelque chose pour que tu ailles mieux ?

Le chasseur tourna son regard vers son ange. Il y avait tellement de choses que Cas' pouvait faire et tellement qu'il faisait déjà. Comment lui dire ? Surtout quand on était un handicapé des sentiments et des mots comme lui...

Tendrement, il prit l'une des mains de Castiel et la posa sur sa joue. Le message passa puisque quelques secondes après l'ange se rapprochait et l'enlaçait, emmêlant leurs deux jambes ensemble avant de lui embrasser le front. Puis la joue. Le menton. Le nez. Les lèvres...

Dean haleta rapidement, les mains de Castiel n'étant pas en reste et frôlant chaque partie sensible de son corps. Il les connaissait par cœur depuis le temps et savait exactement quel endroit effleurer pour donner de violents frissons de plaisir à son humain.

Tout en le tenant fermement enlacé contre lui, Castiel se mit en devoir de faire oublier cette soirée désastreuse à Dean en s'occupant exclusivement de son plaisir.

Il y aura d'autres occasions, bien meilleur, pour le plaisir partagé.

 

000

 

Sam ne dormait pas, il en était incapable. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour Gabriel mais... Son père était tout de même un chasseur et Gabriel n'était plus qu'un mortel au pouvoir de Trickster. Une simple balle ou une prise d'étranglement pourrait avoir raison de lui. Il espérait sincèrement que l'Archange était prudent. D'autant plus prudent qu'il devait se parler tous les deux, mettre les choses au point.

Qu'était-il ? Suite à ses nombreux déboires amoureux, l'idée d'avoir une relation stable avait plus ou moins désertée l'esprit de Sam. Pas qu'il ne continuait pas de rêver d'une maison à la clôture blanche avec une femme et un chien mais c'était désormais rangé dans la même catégorie que le rêve d'une vie normale dans son esprit. C'était une pensée qui réchauffait les soirs d'hiver tout en étant parfaitement irréalisable. Et aujourd'hui il y avait Gabriel...

Il n'avait pas vu grand-chose venir. C'était aussi là une des caractéristiques principales de Gabriel. Avec lui, impossible de savoir ce qui allait vous attendre au tournant ! Une tarte à la crème dans la figure, un gros câlin ou une jeune et jolie femme en costume de mère Noël sexy. C'était Gabriel. On ne savait jamais sur quel pied dansé ! Et pourtant, Sam avait fini par l'apprécier plus que de raison... Il avait gratté la surface, petit à petit, profitant que l'Archange soit en plein shoot d'endorphine pour lui soutirer des informations. Et il avait aimé ce qu'il avait découvert. Alors oui, l'amitié avait évolué dans un sens imprévu, un peu à cause de Gabriel qui lui avait sauté dessus la première fois, et aujourd'hui Sam repensait sérieusement à la clôture blanche et au chien. Et c'était un homme qui lui faisait coucou depuis la fenêtre aux volets blancs.

Devenir un couple officielle avec Gabriel semblait la prochaine étape. Arrêter de croire et de faire croire aux autres qu'ils n'étaient que des sexfriends à l'occasion. Mais qu'en penserait le second concerné ? Sam avait su déceler des signes indiquant que très possiblement Gabriel serait d'accord. Mais n'avait-il pas inventé ces signes lui-même ? Par simple espoir ? Gabriel était connu comme l'électron libre après tout. Mais... Et pourquoi pas ? Il était aussi la surprise personnifiée !

Il n'existait qu'une solution pour être sûr : lui demander directement. A condition que son père ne fasse pas un hachis d'Archange en chemin...

\- C'est officiel, personne ne dort jamais dans cette baraque, grommela Bobby en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu sais qu'il est deux heures du matin Sam ?  
\- J'ai dormi presque toute l'après-midi d'hier, expliqua-t-il en souriant affectueusement à ce véritable père qu'était le ferrailleur ronchon.  
\- Presque ?  
\- J'étais avec Gabriel  
\- C'est bon, épargne-moi les détails, demanda Bobby en se servant un verre de Whisky. Mais puisque tu es là, et qu'on est seul tous les deux, parlons-en quand même. Toi et Gabriel ? Cet emplumé qui a tué des centaines de fois ton frère sous tes yeux et qui t'a transformé en voiture toute option ?  
\- Et qui m'a obligé à jouer dans une pub pour une crème anti-herpès génital, rappela Sam en souriant. J'avoue que je n'ai pas franchement apprécié son humour sur le moment...  
\- Et maintenant oui ?  
\- Pas vraiment, mais si on compare ce qu'il nous a fait à ce que d'autres ont fait... On peut dire qu'il a été gentil en plus d'être imaginatif.  
\- Tu as souffert de voir Dean mourir.  
\- Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas sa blague la plus drôle, soupira Sam en grimaçant sous le souvenir. Mais... Ce n'était pas réel. Et... On ne peut pas dire qu'il avait entièrement tort. Combien nous avait déjà dit que moi et Dean étions trop attachés ? Tu as vu toutes les emmerdes que ça nous a valu... Mais, Dean et moi, même si ce n'est pas naturel, même si certains trouvent ça malsain, on restera toujours aussi proche. Il a fini par le comprendre.  
\- Comment Dean l'a pris ?  
\- A ton avis ? Si tu regardes dans le troisième tiroir tu verras un pieu avec le nom de Gabriel gravé dessus, sourit Sam. Une simple précaution d'après Dean. Et parce que Castiel ne veut pas lui donner sa dague.  
\- C'est déjà ça, grommela Bobby.

Sam ferma les yeux quelques secondes en savourant sa tisane. Elle était à la camomille, tout comme le shampoing de Gabriel quand il venait l'ennuyer sous la douche. Maintenant Gabriel allait devoir se doucher tous les jours puisqu'il était humain. Et il y avait tout plein d'autres choses qu'il allait aussi devoir faire...

\- Il va revenir, il est trop futé pour se faire tuer par ton père.  
\- Merci Bobby.

Le vieux ferrailleur fit un grognement méprisant en réponse.

\- Tu sais, Gabe est vraiment quelqu'un de... Quelqu'un qu'on finit par apprécier. Même si au début il est insupportable et pénible, que ses blagues de mauvais goût ne sont supportables qu'à petite dose et qu'il est définitivement trop farceur pour son propre bien.  
\- Il n'y a pas un compliment normalement au bout de ce genre de déclaration ? railla Bobby.  
\- Ça vient ça vient, rit Sam. Pour les compliments disons qu'on ne s'ennuie pas à ses côtes, que la déprime ne dure jamais très longtemps et qu'on apprend à apprécier la vie comme elle vient. Et puis il n'est jamais avare de claquement de doigt pour les repas, finit-il avec des yeux pétillants de malice.  
\- J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il t'a contaminé...  
\- Je ne sais pas, dit mystérieusement Sam.

Bobby haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais Sam se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il se souvenait de certains coups qu'il avait fait à Stanford... Il n'était pas dit que Gabriel l'ait contaminé d'une quelconque façon !

\- Et puis... Lui au moins, il est vraiment difficile à tuer, murmura Sam avec mélancolie.

Bobby posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune chasseur en signe de compréhension. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence tous les deux avant de se remettre à discuter. Leur sujet préféré ? Essentiellement Dean, son comportement avec Castiel et toutes ses idioties en général. Ils finirent tout de même par aller se coucher alors que la nuit se finissait, l'aurore se faisant encore attendre.

Ils passèrent devant chaque chambre dans une petite ronde curieuse. Il y avait celle vide de John et celle de Mary qui dormait paisiblement à l'intérieur. La chambre provisoire de Castiel était vide contrairement à celle de Dean doublement occupé. Celle tout aussi vide de Lucifer inquiéta les deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que celle de Michael était toujours allumé et que deux personne se parlaient à l'intérieur dans une langue inconnue. La conversation semblait animé. Finalement, ils passèrent devant celle de Gabriel, vide elle aussi. Sam souhaita une bonne nuit à Bobby et entra à l'intérieur de cette dernière chambre sous les yeux roulant de son presque-père. Bobby alla simplement se coucher dans SA chambre, dans SON lit, contrairement à beaucoup d'habitant du bunker.

Gabriel et John, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, était toujours dans le bunker, dans l'une des salles peu utiliser qui servait de stockage. Du moins Gabriel savait qu'il y était, John c'était une autre histoire. Malheureusement, l'ex-archange n'avait plus assez de pouvoir pour créer un délire comme il avait pu le faire avec le monde de la télé, il avait donc dû imaginer un scénario simple mais efficace pour le chasseur. Quelque chose qui ne réclamait pas des changements de dimension fréquents. Si encore il avait pu sortir du bunker, Gabriel aurait pu tenter quelque chose mais non, Père les avait enfermés dans le bunker depuis le soir de l'arrivé de John et il ne rouvrira qu'une fois que le soleil sera à son zénith le 25.

Donc Gabriel faisait avec ce qu'il avait et surtout avec ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Pour le moment, John était coincé dans un asile psychiatrique, enfermé pour déviance sexuelle et perversion. Un scénario désespérant de banalité de l'avis de Gabriel et pourtant rien que maintenir l'illusion lui pompait sa réserve de croyance à une vitesse inquiétante ! Après l'hôpital, il lui remit en mémoire l'enfer d'Alastair, histoire de lui rappeler ce qu'était vraiment l'enfer, à savoir quelque chose de tout à fait différent d'un fils – deux en réalité – en couple avec un homme.

Gabriel passa la nuit à inculquer ses leçons au patriarche Winchester, vidant petit à petit ses réserves d'énergie de dieu païen. Il lui faudra au moins un film pour récupérer toute cette magie de croyance ! Ou une série en dessin animé...

Le Trickster libéra John au petit matin et de déposa dans un coin de la pièce avant de se servir une tasse de tisane au miel. Il s'assit à l'envers sur une chaise et attendit que les autres arrivent en somnolant entre ses bras croisés. Plus tout à fait habitué à son corps humain et à ses faiblesses, il ne réalisa pas qu'il s'était endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé par un corps chaud à l'odeur bien connu de cannelle tout contre son dos. Il se laissa gentiment aller en arrière, reposant de tout son poids contre le torse derrière lui. Deux mains se refermèrent agréablement sur son ventre et Gabriel pencha la tête pour dévoiler son cou dans une invitation claire.

\- On est pas seul Gabe, fit une voix chaude à son oreille.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Gabe...  
\- Te plains pas, je pourrais te demander bien plus comme de me tailler une..

Gabriel entendit de petites toux gênées et des pouffements de rire contenu alors que Sam déposait vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le chasseur s'éloigna et Gabriel tendit à nouveau le cou. Il sentit le souffle du soupir de Sam contre son corps et sa peau se grêla de plaisir. Enfin, deux lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque, juste sous l'oreille. D'agréables sensations prirent naissance dans ses reins et remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale en millier de frissons dévastateurs. Le Messager accepta alors d'ouvrir les yeux et découvrit qu'effectivement, ils n'étaient pas seuls puisque tout le monde était déjà présent dans la pièce, et John qui s'était réveillé et qui observait son fils et Gabriel avec un regard énigmatique.

\- Et personne ne m'a réveillé avant Samsquatch ? Tant de délicatesse, j'en suis tout retourné ! Et Deano n'a pas profité de ma faiblesse momentanée ? Vraiment, tu m'épates sur ce coup-là !  
\- Castiel m'en a empêché, rectifia Dean en montrant le marqueur présent dans sa main.  
\- Et il y a même les grands frères ! s'extasia Gabriel. Vraiment, je suis comblé ! Je propose qu'on se donne tous la main pour fêter ce grand moment d'amour et de...  
\- Pitié, que quelqu'un le fasse taire, grommela Bobby en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles..

Sam accéda à sa requête en embrassant à nouveau l'Archange.

\- On est là parce que tu nous l'as demandé, tu te rappelles ? l'informa Sam.  
\- Ouais, et pas pour vous voir vous bisouiller, maugréa Dean.  
\- Ah oui, l'annonce, se souvint Gabriel en s'assombrissant. Bon, bah de toute façon, il n'y a pas trente-six mille façons de vous le dire, alors voila ! dit-il en se levant. Commençons par nos chers ressuscités. Je vous avais dit que rien n'était définitif ? Je confirme ! Vous ramener en vie alors que vous devriez être mort est assez problématique pour des raisons de destin, d'équilibre des forces, blablabla... Plein de trucs compliqués que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, annonça Gabriel sans soucis de délicatesse. Il y a bien une solution pourtant. Votre existence est d'autant plus emmerdante que êtes des chasseurs et si vous reprenez vos activités comme avant votre mort, davantage de monstre qu'il n'en faut mourront. La balance cosmique se cassera la gueule pour schématiser. Le deal est simple, plus de chasse : vous restez vivant. Vous continuez d'être chasseur : vous retournez six pieds sous terre.

Un grand froid accueilli la déclaration de Gabriel qui regarda les ressuscités un par un.

\- C'est la retraite forcée ou l'infarctus en somme, résuma Bobby.  
\- C'est l'idée, confirma Gabriel. Mais il n'y aura pas de pontage pour vous si jamais vous replongez.  
\- Il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir pour moi, souffla Mary. Je n'ai jamais demandé qu'à arrêter la chasse.  
\- Eh bien aujourd'hui vous avez un mot du docteur pour vous aider, sourit l'archange.  
\- Ça fonctionne jusqu'à quel point ? demanda Bobby. Admettons que je rentre chez moi ou que je reste ici, et que je me contente de répondre au téléphone ou de chercher des informations ?  
\- Du moment que vous ne décapitez aucun vampire, c'est bon.  
\- Et si nous devons nous défendre ? le questionna John.  
\- Si vous foncez dans un nid de vampire et que vous prétendez uniquement vous « défendre » vous mourez. Si un loup-garou se jette sur vous alors que vous revenez des courses ou que vous ouvrez le mauvais bouquin sans le savoir, tant pis pour ses crocs !  
\- Ça me semble réglo, admit Bobby.

Les regards de Dean et Sam brillèrent et ils s'imaginèrent déjà proposer à Bobby de rester définitivement avec eux.

\- Quand mourrons-nous ? continua d'interroger John  
\- Quand vous aurez mangé le cheeseburger de trop ou que votre corps lâchera durant votre sommeil. Vous allez revenir dans le cours naturel des choses, si j'ose dire, indiqua Gabriel avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Je suis un chasseur et pas autre chose ! protesta John.  
\- Dans ce cas, c'est le moment de préparer vos adieux, déclara le Messager, fataliste. On ne vous demande pas de réponse avant demain matin. Réfléchissez-y. Maintenant, passons à mes deux ex-taulards, dit-il en se tournant vers Michael et Lucifer.

Ils étaient tous les deux au fond de la pièce, loin des humains.

\- Conversation privé, exigea Michael en Enochien.  
\- Tout pour te faire plaisir mon Mimi, répondit le Messager dans la même langue. Par contre le petit frère peut écouter, dit-il en montrant Castiel.  
\- Ça me donne envie de raconter tout un tas de chose, sourit sadiquement Lucifer à un angelot un peu inquiet.  
\- Mais tu vas te retenir, grinça Michael. On réglera nos comptes plus tard. Alors, qu'est-ce que Père veut de nous ?  
\- Les humains doivent cesser d'être chasseur et vous vous devez cesser d'être... Vous. Des Archanges.  
\- Je refuse ! clamèrent-ils simultanément.  
\- Pas longtemps ! Juste une petite année, fit Gabriel en les rejoignant. Le vingt-cinq de l'année prochaine vous récupérez vos ailes et Papa oublie la cage !  
\- Je ne vais pas vivre comme un... Comme un... Comme un animal ! s'offusqua Lucifer en plissant le nez de dégoût.  
\- Juste un an ? questionna Michael le visage froid et dur comme le marbre.  
\- Tu ne vas pas accepter quand même !  
\- Juste un an, confirma Gabriel avec un soulagement apparent.  
\- Et c'est la volonté de Père ?  
\- Michael ! Non !  
\- Oui, acquiesça le Messager.  
\- J'obéirai.

Lucifer éclata au sol la tasse qu'il tenait dans les mains, attirant tous les regards vers lui.

\- Jamais vous m'entendez tous les deux ? Jamais je n'accepterais d'être réduit à l'état de simple singe pour une saloperie d'année entière ! Je préfère encore retourner en cage ! Seul puisque Michael n'en a rien faire de son compagnon de cellule qui est aussi SON PUTAIN DE FRERE !

Sur ces mots, Lucifer s'en alla en bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Gabriel le regarda partir tristement, frissonnant encore de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit quand Lucifer était passé près de lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Gabriel tomba sur les yeux clairs de son aîné.

\- Nous allons lui faire entendre raison, annonça Michael.

Gabriel hocha la tête et suivit Michael à l'extérieur après avoir déclaré les annonces finies. Son frère ne prit pas de gant et il l'amena immédiatement dans la chambre de Lucifer ou ce dernier faisait les cent pas avec colère.

\- Comment as-tu pu accepter ça ? cracha Lucifer avec colère.  
\- Ce sont les volontés de Père, répondit froidement le Prince.  
\- Père nous a trahis Michael, siffla Lucifer. Il ne nous aime plus ! Il préfère ces sales petits... Cafards, grimaça-t-il d'un air écœuré, que les enfants venus de Sa propre lumière !  
\- Faut toujours que tu dramatises tout Luci, souffla Gabriel depuis le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce.  
\- Oh toi... Évidemment que tu es d'accord avec ça ! Tu adores ces singes répugnants et disgracieux ! Tu t'en aies même pris un pour en faire ton jouet personnel, lâcha le Déchu avec emphase.  
\- Laisse Sam en dehors de ça Lucifer.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me poignarder ? Ah mais non, suis-je bête. C'est moi qui t'ai poignardé !  
\- Ça suffit ! cria Michael.  
\- Tu as raison, ça suffit, je me tire, grinça le Messager en prenant la direction de la porte.  
\- Certainement pas, le contra Michael en l'attrapant par le bras. Il est plus que temps qu'on règle nos différends, d'autant plus si on doit tous rester un an en tant qu'humain.  
\- Michael, je préfère encore me trancher tout de suite la gorge avec un couteau rouillé que de vivre UN an parmi les singe, prévint Lucifer d'une voix menaçante. Ah moins que... Peut-être que si je demande à Gaby il voudra bien me tuer lui-même, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, petit frère ?

Gabriel foudroya Lucifer du regard mais se rapprocha inconsciemment de Michael.

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait discuté cette nuit Lucifer, aboya le Prince.  
\- C'était avant qu'il nous demande d'être des chiens ! répondit le Déchu en pointant son cadet.  
\- Et tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à cette idée, car il est hors de question que tu retournes en cage s'il y a une autre possibilité !  
\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tout à l'heure ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une quelconque importance que je vienne ou pas avec toi, Mickey ! railla Lucifer en accentuant sur le surnom.  
\- Bien sûr que ça à de l'importance, crétin !

Lucifer et Gabriel regardèrent leur frère avec étonnement suite à son éclat. Michael ne jurait jamais...

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié nous sommes frères, tous les trois ! s'emporta le Prince des Archanges. Alors oui, cela a de l'importance que tu n'ailles pas dans cette cage abominable comme cela en a que Gabriel et toi ne vous entre-tuiez pas ! Vous êtes partis tous les deux ! TOUS LES DEUX ! Toi, Lucifer, parce que tu ne supportais pas que Père aime quelque d'autre que toi, sans réfléchir un seul instant à ce que NOUS pouvions ressentir de te voir partir ! Et pour quoi au final ? Pour que Père t'enferme dans une cage pour la fin des temps ? Tu étais l'Étoile du matin et tu as fini au fond du trou ! Et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de te regarder chuter ! Et toi Gabriel, as-tu seulement imaginé ce que ça m'a fait de te voir partir à ton tour ? Juste après Lucifer ? Un des piliers de mon existence venait juste de s'en aller que toi tu partais en emportant un deuxième avec toi ! Parce que tu ne supportais pas de voir que les choses n'allaient pas comme tu le voulais ! Vous nous avez laissé seul Raphaël et moi, tous les deux ! J'ai dû gérer le Paradis, nos frères perdus, tes conneries de démon Lucifer, sans jamais savoir où vous étiez, comment vous alliez et si je vous reverrais un jour ! Alors oui, Luci, déclara Michael en accentuant sur le surnom à son tour, tu deviendras humain, pour un an, pour ne pas m'abandonner, encore ! Pour ne pas que j'ai à attendre la putain de prochaine apocalypse pour te voir ! Et toi, Gabriel, tu as intérêt à venir me voir et à me donner de tes nouvelles ! Il est hors de question que tu disparaisses à nouveau ! J'ai été clair ?

Les deux archanges hochèrent rapidement la tête et Michael relâcha le bras de Gabriel, la bouche tordue dans un grimace de tristesse. Après un dernier regard à ses deux frères qui ne purent manquer ses yeux trop brillants et sa respiration trop courte, il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ses jeunes frères restèrent ensemble, gênés et immobiles dans sa chambre, Gabriel frottant son bras qui allait conserver un moment la marque de sa main.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, murmura Gabriel les yeux baissés.  
\- Je n'ai jamais pensée qu'il pourrait... Qu'on pourrait lui manquer. Que je pourrais lui manquer.  
\- Tu nous as manqué à tous Luci. A tous. Nous avions perdu la plus brillante de nos étoiles.  
\- Pour des humains. S'il n'y avait pas eu les humains nous...  
\- Arrête, gémit Gabriel, les larmes aux yeux. Arrête avec les humains ! Ils n'y sont pour rien ! Il n'y a que toi et toi seul ! Tu étais le favori de Père et de tous, tu le savais !  
\- Mais Il a préféré les humains...  
\- Il a toujours continué de t'aimer Lucifer, toujours.  
\- Menteur, gronda le Déchu.  
\- C'est la vérité, seulement tu ne voulais pas le voir, tu es resté bloqué sur les humains, sur le regard qu'Il posait sur eux, sans jamais t'apercevoir qu'Il n'avait jamais cessé de t'aimer et de t'observer pour autant.

Lucifer se tut et observa son jeune frère, cherchant une trace quelconque de mensonge.

\- Je hais les humains, siffla Lucifer.  
\- Tu ne les connais pas.  
\- En un an, je vais avoir le temps... Et si je les hais encore vous n'aurez rien à y redire cette fois.  
\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Gabriel, un immense sourire barrant son visage.

Et puis Lucifer fit un pas en direction de lui et lui recula par reflexe. Lucifer le regarda avec agacement et s'empressa de s'approcher à grand pas de son frère, le regard déterminé. Gabriel dut se contenir pour s'empêcher de claquer des doigts et d'user le peu de magie qui lui restait. Lucifer arriva à sa hauteur et, sans préambule, entoura ses épaule d'un bras avant de le plaquer contre son torse.

\- Le camp des humains hein ? grommela l'Étoile de matin.  
\- Ils ont inventé des tas de choses sympa et niveau sexe, ils savent y faire.  
\- Tu étais plus mignon quand t'étais plus jeune.  
\- Quand je nouais tes plumes dans ton sommeil tu veux dire ? demanda Gabriel en se détendant progressivement dans l'étreinte.  
\- C'était plus drôle quand tu le faisais à Michael.  
\- Non, ça c'était ta spécialité, je ne voulais pas t'en privé.

Les deux frères se séparèrent et se sourirent timidement. Tout n'était pas encore réglé entre eux, mais les bons souvenirs reprenaient tout doucement le pas sur les mauvais.

000

\- Nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre, oui ou non ? déclara soudain Mary dans une cuisine à l'ambiance morose suite à l'annonce et au départ de Gabriel.  
\- Tu as raisons, confirma Sam en se redressant, le regard résolu.  
\- Oh non... Sammy, gémit Dean.  
\- Tu as promis Dean ! lui rappela son frère.  
\- Vu les circonstances, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait oublier cette histoire ?  
\- Justement non ! Bobby, ça te dit de faire un vrai réveillon de noël ?  
\- Au point où on en est...  
\- Castiel ? demanda Sam.  
\- Ça me semble... Une bonne idée, fit l'ange avec un regard d'excuse envers Dean.  
\- Trahi par ma propre famille, bougonna ce dernier.  
\- Au travail maintenant, lança Sam avec enthousiasme.  
\- Comment puis-je t'aider Sam ? demanda très sérieusement l'ange.  
\- Heu... Tu... Heu... Bobby ?  
\- On appelle le traiteur ?

Mary soupira et prit rapidement les choses en mains lorsqu'il s'avéra qu'aucun des hommes de la maison n'avaient la moindre idée de la montagne de chose à faire pour que tout soit prêt. Elle réquisitionna chacun à hauteur de ses compétences. Bobby se retrouva avec la tâche de préparer la dinde et l'accompagnement avec Sam pour commis de cuisine tandis que Dean et Castiel étaient nommés aux apéritifs et se retrouvaient à devoir tartiner au moins un millier de toast. Pendant que ça s'activait en cuisine - il était plus que temps, ils avaient déjà moins de huit heures pour tout préparer ! - elle partit chercher dans l'une des remises la vaisselle des grandes occasions. Il devait forcément y en avoir ! Les Hommes de Lettres étaient une société secrète et les sociétés secrètes, en particulier celles des hommes, adoraient mettre les petits plats dans les grands dès qu'il y avait une cérémonie. Lesquelles existaient souvent en grand nombre pour pouvoir sortir les jolis costumes et se goinfrer en buvant de grands crus.

Elle avait enfin trouvé le bon carton et était en train de le descendre de son étage quand le fond lâcha, affaiblit par l'humidité et le temps. Mary vit les assiettes au bord doré se diriger vers sa tête à grande vitesse, sans pouvoir rien enrayer le désastre, étant en équilibre instable sur un escabeau. Finalement, elle prit la solutions la plus judicieuse pour sa vie et lâcha tout avant de s'écarter d'un bond en arrière. Il y eut un grand fracas quand le carton entier s'écrasa au sol.

\- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que sur ma tête que tu fracasse la vaisselle, remarqua John.  
\- Non, mais ça peut encore s'arranger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle froidement.  
\- Discuter.  
\- A quel sujet ? De la façon lamentable dont tu t'es occupé de nos enfants ? Ou bien de la façon dont tu as traité Dean parce qu'il ne répondait pas à tes attentes ? Ou bien du fait que tu as eu un troisième enfant dont tu ne t'es guère mieux occupé que tes deux premiers ? Au moins l'as-tu laissé à sa mère, c'est probablement la meilleure chance que tu pouvais lui offrir.  
\- Mary...  
\- John.  
\- J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour nos enfants.  
\- Et que tu le penses sincèrement est probablement le pire, remarqua Mary en s'agenouilla devant son carton pour voir s'il restait de la vaisselle intacte.  
\- Si je n'avais rien fait, Sam serait aujourd'hui un démon ou peut-être même Lucifer en personne ! Parce que tu as fait un pacte ! Avec un démon !  
\- Oui, j'ai fait une erreur, admit Mary en jetant violemment un morceau de porcelaine au sol. Je t'aimais à l'époque et j'aurais tout fait pour toi ! Je pensais que j'allais mourir de chagrin en te voyant sans vie ! Et aujourd'hui je m'en veux d'avoir accepté une telle chose, d'avoir été aussi stupidement déraisonnable mais... Mais je n'avais pas d'enfant ! Ma vie n'avait pas la même valeur que la tienne avait pour nos deux enfants ! John, malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pu avoir pour toi à une époque, malgré les erreurs que je sais être de mon fait, je ne peux accepter ce que tu as fait à nos enfants. Te rends-tu comptes que tu es moins proche d'eux que Bobby ?  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et ce n'est pas la crise que tu nous as faite hier concernant Dean et son adorable petit ami qui va arranger les choses.  
\- Gabriel ce... Ce Trickster ou cet Archange, je ne sais plus, il m'a... Fait voir les choses autrement.  
\- John, si jamais tu es réellement devenu moins obtu, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, argua Mary en lui faisant face. Ce n'est pas moi que tu as blessée, c'est ton fils, Dean. Obtient son pardon et peut-être... Peut-être qu'on pourra se parler... Avec courtoisie.  
\- Rien de plus ?  
\- Rien de plus. Mais je peux aussi te donner beaucoup moins et faire de chaque jour de ta vie dans la même maison que moi un enfer, le menaça très clairement Mary.

John acquiesça et fit demi-tour.

Il retrouva son fils et son... Amant, installés dans la grande salle en train de préparer les amuse-gueules. Son fils s'amusait à tartiner du beurre de cacahuète sur le nez de l'ange surpris avant de nettoyer ses bêtises d'un coup de langue.

Ça ne plaisait pas à John ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait pas été élevé ainsi et ne comprenait pas comment son fils avait pu devenir... Gay. Mais les évènements de la nuit tournoyaient dans sa tête comme un rappel. Il ne comprenait peut-être pas mais ce que Gabriel lui avait fait vivre, en particulier ce passage où il était un cadavre dans une morgue avec des médecins légistes qui le disséquaient en racontant des histoires d'enfants battus à mort pour leurs préférences, lui avait remis les choses dans leur contexte. Son fils était gay, mais il était vivant, en bonne santé et a priori heureux. Pour un chasseur, c'était déjà beaucoup demander.

\- Papa ? hésita Dean en se découvrant observé.

Avec raideur Castiel se plaça automatiquement devant son amant. John observa plus précisément l'ange. Il avait toujours son allure de petit comptable mal payé mais quelque chose de bien plus puissant se dégageait de lui. John ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas le réaliser avant, c'était pourtant visible dans ses yeux. Ils étaient bien trop bleus et bien trop profonds pour être ceux d'un simple humain, surtout de cet âge.

John se força à détourner le regard pour revenir à son fils. Il était vivant que pouvait-il demander de mieux ?

\- Tu es heureux ? demanda-t-il abruptement.  
\- Je ne comprend pas, répondit Dean, perdu.  
\- Avec lui, tu es heureux ?

Dean tourna son regard vers Castiel. De là où il était, il ne voyait que son dos. Un dos typiquement masculin, tout en lignes et en angles au lieu des courbes sensuelles d'une jolie femme. Mais ce dos appartenait à Castiel, son ange, celui qui l'avait tiré des enfers un nombre incalculable de fois et qui y avait perdu des plumes au passage, à chaque fois. Et il l'aimait. Putain oui il l'aimait cette tête butée d'ange ! Et les choses n'étaient jamais allées aussi bien que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Dean se tourna vers son père, le regard fier et rempli d'assurance.

\- Oui, il me rend heureux.

Dean se concentra sur son père et sur sa volonté de ne pas faiblir mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre le claquement d'ailes d'un Castiel surpris.

Les ailes d'un ange étaient invisibles pour un humain mais Dean avait découvert qu'il pouvait tout de même entendre leur mouvement s'il se concentrait. A force d'y prêter attention, les sons étaient devenus un peu plus audibles chaque jour et ces simples petits bruits avaient permis à Dean de décrypter bien des choses sur les sentiments de son petit-ami, son visage étant le plus souvent impassible. De grands froufroutements pour de la joie, des frottements rapides et secs pour l'inquiétude ou la tristesse et le petit claquement surpris des ailes qui se déploient chaque fois que Dean lui faisait une heureuse surprise. Le chasseur s'imaginait très bien Cas' perdant le contrôle et déployant subitement ses ailes, déclenchant ce claquement si reconnaissable. Et la force du son, qui n'avait jamais été aussi fort, prouvait à quel point son ange avait aimé ce qu'il venait de djre.

Dean, encouragé par la joie de Castiel, décida de mener son combat jusqu'au bout. En deux pas il fut à côté de son ange et le força à tourner la tête vers lui d'une main posée sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Et ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'un chaste baiser devint plus profond tant Castiel était heureux de ce que Dean venait de faire. Ce fut un baiser long et profond, du genre qui vous faisait perdre la tête et qui transformait vos jambes en caramel mou. Du genre qui vous faisait oublier ce qui vous entourait aussi...

\- Hm, toussa John, je pense avoir compris.

Dean se recula, ses oreilles rougissant devant ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

\- Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à vous féliciter je crois.  
\- Merci p'pa, fit Dean avec émotion.

John hocha la tête, un peu gêné de ses remerciements alors que les leçons de Gabriel tournoyant dans son esprit lui faisaient penser qu'il méritait plutôt des baffes pour ce qu'il avait dit. En relevant la tête, il vit son fils complètement obnubilé par les yeux de l'autre homme qui semblait tout autant ailleurs. Derrière eux, venant de la cuisine, John aperçut son second fils qui le regardait sévèremment. Second fils qui lui aussi était avecnun homme, celui qui l'avait martyrisé durant toute la nuit. Et qui avait promis de le refaire au besoin...

Il s'imagina qu'il devait aussi s'excuser auprès de lui...

 

000

 

\- Vous m'épuisez tous les deux, marmonna Michel en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Pour seule réponse, Gabriel et Lucifer, tout sourire, ouvrirent un peu plus grand leur bras dans une invite claire pour un câlin général.

\- Allez, te fait pas prier Mickey et viens nous rejoindre, l'encouragea Lucifer dont les yeux étaient moins souriant que moqueur.  
\- Je m'appelle Michael !  
\- On sait Mimi, répondit Gabriel, tout aussi malicieux que son frère.  
\- Vous êtes... Mais vous êtes... commença Michael avec emphase.  
\- On est tes frères et on a fait beaucoup d'erreur... dit le Messager.  
\- Certains plus que d'autres, souffla Luci à mi-voix avant de se faire écrabouiller le pied par Gabriel.  
\- ... Mais on peut peut-être se rattraper ? Si Papa a fait tout ça c'est bien pour nous donner une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Je ne vous ferai pas de câlin, fit la voix glaciale de Michael.  
\- Oh, allez ! trépigna Gabriel.  
\- Laisse p'tit frère, j'imagine qu'il a juste trop... Peur, lança Lucifer l'air de rien.  
\- De quoi ? s'emporta aussitôt le Prince. Je n'ai pas "peur" !  
\- Alors t'attends quoi ? demanda le Déchu avec un sourire narquois.  
\- C'est proprement ridicule, dit Michael avec une grimace dégoutée.  
\- Mickey, viens faire le câlin de réconciliation, exigea Gabriel de sa voix de commandement.

Michael fusilla son petit frère du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse un sourire d'excuse.

\- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça... Sache que c'est toi qui l'auras cherché Michael, annonça très sérieusement Lucifer.

Le Prince sentit une sueur froide désagréable couler le long de son dos - fichu corps humain - quand Lucifer se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire inquiétant. Michael tint bon et resta fermement campé sur ses pieds et ses positions. Et puis Lucifer le poussa purement et simplement sur le lit avant de tomber sur lui, vite rejoint par Gabriel.

\- Ridicule... On est ridicule, gronda Michael entre ses dents.  
\- Et ce n'est que le début Mimi, annonça Gabriel en souriant grandement. En un an d'être humain, tu vas avoir le temps de te ridiculiser plus d'une fois !  
\- ...  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, protesta Lucifer alors que Michael le fusillait du regard. Moi je n'étais pas d'accord !  
\- Traître, l'accusa Gabriel.  
\- C'est celui qui dit qui l'est, ricana le Déchu.  
\- Quand vous aurez fini vos gamineries vous arrêterez peut-être de m'écraser, grinça Michael.  
\- Rabat-joie, sourit Gabriel en se relevant.

Il se mit tranquillement sur ses pieds et replaça ses vêtements pendant que Lucifer faisait pareil de son côté.

\- Un câlin n'ait pas un miracle, déclara sombrement Michael. Tout n'est pas pardonné.  
\- Mais c'est déjà un début, indiqua Gabriel. Et nous allons avoir un an devant nous désormais.  
\- Un an dans la peau d'un singe, renifla Lucifer avec dédain.  
\- Je ne compte pas vous abandonner comme ça vous savez, soupira Gabriel. Pas cette fois... Avec les Winchester on trouvera un moyen pour vous intégrez en douceur.  
\- Tu rêves Gaby, ricana Lucifer. Pendant les 365 jours à venir je m'installe ici et je n'en bouge pas !  
\- Pour commencer, tu vas crever d'ennui et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que toi et ton caractère soyez en contact permanent avec Dean ou Sam, railla Gabriel. Tes chances de survies risque de baisser drastiquement.  
\- Ils n'oseraient pas, gronda Michael qui avait plus ou moins eu la même idée que son frère.  
\- Tu veux parier ? Sans compter que ce sont des aimants à emmerdes. Ici ça se transforme régulièrement en zoo du surnaturel et vous êtes humains, juste humains, sans moyen de vous défendre.  
\- Putain, je déteste quand il a raison, siffla Lucifer.  
\- Heureusement, ça n'arrive pas souvent, rajouta Michael.  
\- Vous vous mettez enfin d'accord sur mon géni !  
\- On a jamais dit ça, protestèrent ses frères.

 

000

 

La table était prête. Mary avait réussi à trouver un autre service de porcelaine dans la réserve et après un nettoyage intensif, il brillait de blancheur sur la nappe crème qui recouvrait la table. L'argenterie avait aussi été lustrée et disposée avec harmonie. Deux plateaux d'amuse-bouches étaient présents sur la table ainsi que des bouteilles d'alcool fin. Elle alluma en chantonnant les chandeliers eux aussi trouvés dans la réserve sachant que dans la cuisine la dinde finissait de rôtir en dégageant une délicieuse odeur.

\- Tout est prêt, annonça Mary en claquant dans ses mains avec satisfaction.

Elle se tourna, rayonnante, vers les autres et fut surprise des têtes qu'elle aperçut. Elle s'attendait à des regards appréciateurs, peut-être émerveillés ou remplis de gourmandise mais là, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une assemblée de lapin au beau milieu d'une autoroute - seize voix.

\- Sam ? appela-t-elle à l'aide.

Son cadet la regarda avec un sourire gêné, elle dans sa longue robe noire et la table luxueuse en fond.

\- C'est très beau maman, vraiment maman très beau. C'est... Comment te dire...

Quelqu'un siffla en entrant dans la pièce.

\- On a invité le président et je suis pas au courant ? demanda Gabriel en souriant. Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle mettre les petits plats dans les grands !  
\- Gabe ! s'exclama Sam sur le ton du reproche.  
\- Bah quoi ?

Mary regarda sa table, puis revint à ses fils, à Bobby, à John, tous vêtus de jean et de chemise bon marché. Bobby semblait vouloir se cacher dans sa casquette et Dean regardait les nombreux couverts - six par personnes ?! - comme s'ils allaient lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Je le suis laissée emporter, c'est ça ? soupira Mary.  
\- Ce n'est rien maman, voulu aussitôt la rassurer Dean. On va juste... On va... Heu... Dégarnir un peu ?

Sam se sentait un peu coupable. Il avait lui-même demandé un réveillon de noël dans les règles de l'art mais la vérité était que... Qu'il n'avait vécu ça qu'avec Jess et que ses souvenirs s'étaient peut-être un peu embellis avec le temps. Il s'était imaginé un réveillon en grande pompe mais maintenant qu'il en avait un sous les yeux, il regrettait le côté familiale et détendu de ces 24 décembre passés sur un canapé, des chips et une bière pour seule nourriture et un film niaiseux en fond.

\- Il y a assez de place au salon, remarqua Castiel avec son pragmatisme habituel.  
\- Et il y a encore de la bière au frais, rajouta Dean.  
\- On devrait pouvoir manger la majorité des trucs sur des assiettes en carton, rajouta Bobby.  
\- J'abdique, soupira Mary tout en souriant. Tout le monde au salon.  
\- Gabe, tu pourrais pas... ? demanda Sam avec espoir.

Gabriel grimaça mais claqua des doigts.

\- Juste un canapé et une table basse en plus, souffla-t-il en se tenant à Michael pour ne pas s'effondrer. Là j'ai plus de jus.

Le réaménagement de la soirée du réveillon se fit rapidement. Des assiettes en cartons et des serviettes en papiers furent empilées sur les tables basses à coté des apéritifs de Dean et Castiel et toute une cargaison de bières fut remontée du cellier, ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky millésimée.

Tout le monde s'activait en dehors des Archanges. Gabriel parce qu'il tenait à peine debout pour le moment et Michael et Lucifer parce qu'ils risquaient très fortement d'avoir deux mains gauches sans leur pouvoir et dans leur nouvel condition humaine. Par conséquent, tous les trois regardaient tout ce petit monde bouger avec l'impression de voir se dérouler devant eux un mystérieux ballet.

En deux temps trois mouvement tout fut prêt et Mary était allé passer des vêtements plus confortable. La dinde avait été réduite en petits morceaux faciles à manger avec des couverts en plastique tout comme la garniture et la télé était allumée sur un film dégoulinant de bons sentiments et de magie.

Finalement, c'était ça un réveillon à la Winchester, quoi que Sam ait pu rêver. Simplement les vivants qui prenaient du bon temps tous ensemble, sans chichi ni manière.

Dean était à l'aise, assis à côté de son ange et leurs mains discrètement enlacées entre eux deux. Leur cuisse et leur épaule se touchaient et ils se perdaient très souvent dans le regard de l'autre, leurs yeux illuminés par la joie.

Sam avait littéralement Gabriel sur les genoux, prétendument parce qu'il manquait des places dans le salon, et l'Archange avait sa tête posée sur son épaules, uniquement parce qu'il était fatigué... Pour autant, ce n'était pas Sam qui allait contredire ces détournements de la vérité, pas alors qu'il maintenait fermement Gabriel contre lui et qu'il se servait de son crâne comme d'un reposoir à menton. L'une de ses mains était stratégiquement posée pour pouvoir prendre le pouls de Gabriel maintenant qu'il en avait un, et le chasseur souriait de sentir ce denier s'accélérer dès qu'il parlait à l'oreille de son squatteur personnel.

John et Mary étaient assis sur deux fauteuils côte à côte et discutait avec civilité pendant que Bobby râlait parce qu'il était assis à côté de Sam et qu'un putain de chieur blond n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups de pied.

Michael et Lucifer, absolument pas coutumiés de ce genre d'évènement, se contentait de suivre le mouvement. Lucifer avec un regard un peu trop méprisant pour un soir de Noël et Michael donnait l'impression de s'être assis sur un balai, mais ils ne firent aucun scandale et c'était déjà un sacré effort. Surtout avec Castiel pas si loin.

La dinde fut excellente et Bobby reçu les compliments de tous les humains et de Castiel. Gabriel s'était déjà endormi, épuisé, et donnait l'impression de littéralement ronronner contre Sam. Ce dernier se demandait d'ailleurs s'il y avait réellement besoin d'une mise au point entre eux. Rien n'était moins sûr... Bien sûr, Dean n'hésita pas à se payer la tête du nabot déplumé incapable de rester éveillé comme les grands ! Ce fut Castiel qui le fit taire d'un coup quand il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Dean ne fit plus aucun commentaire après ça mais son teint pris une jolie couleur rouge soutenu.

L'étoile brillant en haut du sapin de Noël pulsait toujours de sa douce lumière blanche sur l'assemblée et le côté hypnotique de son chatoiement, de plus en plus fort, finit par endormi tout le monde alors que la tarte finissait à peine d'être mangé...

 

A suivre...

 


	8. 25 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toute cette fic a été écrite avec l'aide Chibi No Kokoro, qui m'a permis de rester un peu sur les rails alors que le temps me pressait et me faisait parfois écrire des choses insensées !

 

Dean se réveilla le premier et ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement, ce fut le poids qui l'entravait. Un poids possédant une touffe de cheveux noirs.

Castiel avait peu à peu glissé sur lui dans son sommeil et il dormait désormais sur ses genoux, roulé en boule comme un chat. Dean sourit à cette image pendant quelques secondes avant que son rythme cardiaque ne fasse une brusque accélération.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, les joues rouges et le cœur au bord de la rupture avant de se calmer en réalisant qu'il était le seul réveillé. Il n'y avait donc personne pour le voir dans cette position gênante.

Son cœur ralentissant lentement, il revint à son Chastiel et caressa son flanc puis son torse, s'attendant presque à l'entendre ronronner. Chose qui n'arriva pas car Castiel était un ange et non un chat... Ca n'empêcha pas Dean de continuer ses caresse matinales en appréciant de voir le visage détendu de son amant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que quelque chose clochait...

D'où Castiel dormait ? Et pourquoi tout le monde était endormi dans le salon ? Que quelques-uns d'entre eux ce soient faits faucher par surprise par Morphée d'accord, mais tout le monde ?

\- Cas' ? appela Dean en secouant doucement son amant.

Il n'y eut pas d'yeux qui papillonnent, de grognements d'ours mal réveillé ou de corps qui se recroqueville pour conserver chaleur et bribes de rêves. Un instant Castiel comatait contre lui, l'instant suivant il était assis à ses côtés, les yeux grands ouverts, sans aucune trace de sommeil et les sourcils froncés par la perplexité.

\- J'ai dormi, annonça-t-il gravement. Comme lorsque j'étais humain...

Dean entendit un long bruit de froissement. Castiel ouvrait ses ailes, pour vérifier. Ses yeux prirent une teinte soulagéé alors qu'il sentait ses ailes s'étirer derrière lui. Il n'avait pas été déchu à nouveau. C'était autre chose donc...

Dean s'étira en silence, peu désireux de réveiller tout le monde et de devoir répondre à des questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses, pour l'instant. Il se leva et vérifia discrètement que tout le monde respirait encore.

\- Un coup du grand Manitou ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
\- Seul Gabriel pourrait le confirmer, indiqua Castiel, debout devant le canapé en observant la pièce autour de lui depuis sa position.

Un sourire particulièrement mauvais, pour ne pas dire sadique, s'étira sur les lèvres de Dean. Il fallait réveiller le nabot à plumes ? Voilà une perspective très réjouissante !

Dean regarda ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, cherchant le meilleur moyen de jouer un tour pendable au Trickster. Il prit l'un des gobelets en plastique et le remplit d'un fond d'eau provenant de la bouteille ramenée par Mary durant la soirée avant de le poser en équilibre sur la tête de Gabriel. Et puis, tant qu'il y était, il en posa aussi un sur son frère. Ça, c'était pour le moment du post-réveil ! Maintenant, le réveil en lui-même...

\- Que fais-tu Dean ? s'enquit Castiel.  
\- Je rétablis l'équilibre, dit-il simplement. J'imagine que tu n'as pas de corne de brume planquée quelque part ? Tant pis ! On va faire plus simple.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de rappeler à Dean qu'il n'y avait pas que Sam et Gabriel dans la pièce et que, quoi qu'il fasse, ça risquait aussi de réveiller les autres, quand le châtain hurla à l'oreille de Gabriel de se réveiller. Sam et lui sursautèrent brusquement et les gobelets d'eau se renversèrent sur eux.

Dean riait à gorge déployée devant les têtes surprises et mal réveillés du couple quand une main s'abattit lourdement sur son dos. Dean se retourna avec un sourire immense qu'il perdit aussitôt devant le regard noir et furieux de Bobby. Oups ? Le farceur maladroit regarda autour de lui et découvrit sa mère et son père pas beaucoup plus ravis ainsi que Lucifer et Michael qui avaient le meurtre au fond des yeux.

\- Tu vas avoir des problèmes mon garçon, grinça Bobby.  
\- Je confirme, approuva Lucifer. Je connais quelques démons très serviables...  
\- Ne soit pas idiot, siffla Michael. On peut s'en occuper nous-même !  
\- J'ai quelques idées à proposer, gronda Sam.  
\- Heu... C'est que... C'est pas normal qu'on se soit tous endormi ici ! dit rapidement Dean pour essayer de sauver sa vie.

Bobby fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec des yeux vagues avant de passer une main sur son visage pour tenter de faire disparaitre les brumes de sommeil qui continuaient de s'accrocher à son esprit et à son corps.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
\- On s'est tous endormi dans le salon, y compris Cas' qui ne dort pas !  
\- Et ça justifiait que tu nous noies tous les deux ? râla Sam.

Dean se tourna vers son frère et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Voir Sam et Gabriel trempés le regarder avec fureur à cause de son petit tour était quelque chose de véritablement jouissif ! Ou presque... Le sourire en coin qui apparaissait lentement sur les lèvres du nain blond ne le rassurait pas du tout du tout par contre... Tant pis, il allait peut-être mourir d'ici deux minutes, mais il allait mourir heureux !

\- C'est louche, non ? demanda Dean quand la main de Bobby se referma fortement sur son épaule pour le rappeler à l'ordre.  
\- Non, répondit Gabriel. Enfin si, mais non, pas cette fois. Et Deano, je te jure que je vais te faire payer ça au centuple !  
\- C'est quand tu veux le nain de jardin, ricana Dean qui se pris une taloche de Bobby pour la peine.

Sam soupira longuement pour calmer son exaspération face au gamineries des deux hommes.

\- Pour la peine, tu vas faire le café, thé, tisane, chocolat ou que sais-je encore pour tout le monde, exigea Bobby en poussant Dean vers la cuisine.

Même comme ça, Dean ne regrettait rien.

Sam soupira à nouveau d'exaspération en voyant son frère s'en aller avec un sourire heureux et fier. Et puis Gabriel s'allongea sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur ses cuisses pendant que ses pieds pendouillaient dans le vide. Deux mains crochetèrent sa nuque et Sam combattit son dos raidit par la nuit passée en position assise et les courbatures pour se baisser et déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Gabriel.

\- Tu vas vraiment te venger ? demanda Sam.  
\- Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, sourit Gabriel.  
\- Mon frère et mon petit-ami sont deux gamins...  
\- Petit-ami ?

La petite voix étouffée avec laquelle avait parlée Gabriel éveilla le doute dans l'esprit de Sam. Il regarda ses yeux d'or si expressifs mais pourtant indéchiffrables à cet instant, son visage qui ne souriait ni ne grimaçait alors que ses joues rosissaient. L'eau avait essentiellement trempé ses cheveux et sa chemise foncée, le rendant plus désirable aux yeux de Sam.

C'était le matin de Noël...

Le chasseur se dit qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas de meilleur moment pour ca.

\- Oui, petit ami, confirma Sam. Si tu es d'accord. J'ai l'impression que nous avons largement dépassé le stade de l'amitié spéciale, non ?  
\- Si.

Sam ne résista pas quand deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses épaules pour le rapprocher du blond. Un nouveau baiser, plus fort, plus doux, plus bouleversant aussi.

\- Merde ! Y a des trucs sous le sapin ! Le père Noël existe ! s'écria la voix de Dean, brisant leur moment.

Gabriel pouffa entre les lèvres de Sam avant de carrément éclater de rire.

\- Sérieusement Deano ? Le père Noël ?  
\- C'est pas plus bizarre que les dieux païens, les sirènes ou même toi...  
\- On doit comprendre que ce n'est pas la peine de tirer la sonnette d'alarme ? intervint Bobby avant que ça ne reparte en vrille.  
\- Tout est ok, confirma Gabriel.

Les chasseurs, au nombre hallucinant de cinq, rassemblés ici se détendirent visiblement.

\- Le père Noël ? demanda Michael en grimaçant sous les courbatures.  
\- Un gros bonhomme qui apporte des cadeaux aux enfants sages le soir de noël, répondit distraitement Gabriel tandis que sa main caressait le dos de son géant. C'est pour ceux qui ne fêtent pas la naissance de Zuzu.  
\- Gabriel, je t'en supplie, ne prononce plus se nom, exigea Michael avec une grimace douloureuse.  
\- Moi je l'aime bien, fit innocemment Lucifer à ses côtés.

Michael poussa un soupir exaspéré en regardant son frère qui ricana en réponse.

\- Ça ressemble pas vraiment à des cadeaux, remarqua Dean en revenant avec un plateau de boissons accompagné de sucres, de lait et d'un pot de miel. Je suis même pas sûr que ça puisse s'ouvrir, remarqua Dean.  
\- Écarte les fauteuils que je vois ca.  
\- Et si tu bougeais ton cul plutôt ?  
\- Ton réveil m'a coupé les jambes. Allez, soit un gentil garçon et fais ce que je te demande Deano !  
\- Plutôt crever...

Finalement, John et Mary écartèrent d'eux-mêmes leur fauteuil, dévoilant le sapin et surtout ce qui se cachait à ses pieds. Elles étaient au nombres de six. Six grandes sphèrent de la taille d'un ballon de basket. Elles semblaient faites de verre et dans chacune d'elles tourbillonnaient des flocons de neiges brillant d'une lumière bleuté.

\- Ce sont bien des cadeaux, confirma Gabriel en attrapa sa tisane avant d'y mettre une quantité déraisonnablement astronomique de miel. Elles s'ouvriront quand la bonne personne les prendra.

Tout le monde attrapa sa propre tasse, Lucifer et Michael recupérant eux aussi deux tisanes. Ils firent une tête de trois pieds de long avec leur boisson chaude en main jusqu'à ce que Gabriel leur explique pour le miel. Ils apprécièrent énormément le miel à la tisane... Dean voulut faire un commentaire sur leur présence mais un coup de coude à lui froisser les côtes de la part de Castiel l'arrêta.

\- Et notre choix ? demanda soudain Bobby. Nous ne devions pas dire si nous acceptions de ne plus être chasseur ?  
\- Déjà fait, déjà reçu, sourit Gabriel. Durant votre sommeil.  
\- Mais tu avais dit...  
\- On ne tape pas le messager ! rappela l'Archange.  
\- Donc, tout le monde a accepté, fit le ferrailleur en observant John.  
\- Il faut croire, confirma ce dernier avec un visage sombre.  
\- Vous comptez les ouvrir un jour ces cadeaux ? s'impatienta Gabriel. Mary, c'est vous qui allez commencer puisque c'est comme ça !

Dean rongea son frein mais ne protesta pas et Mary se dirigea avec hésitation vers le sapin. L'une des shères s'éclaira plus vivement que les autres, par conséquent la jeune femme se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses mains. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner, perplexe, que le verre se fendilla avant de se désagréger en fines particules qui glissèrent entre ses doigts. À la fin, quand tout le verre eut disparu, il ne resta plus qu'une minuscule boule à neige représentant une maison sous la neige. Leur maison, à Lawrence.

Mary regarda tristement la boule et la secoua par réflexe. Les petits flocons volèrent et tout le paysage se brouilla. Quand la neige se calma, la maison avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que deux enfants en cire immobiles dans l'herbe verte d'un pré.

Immobile ?

Mary rapprocha son visage et ses jambes tremblèrent.

Sous ses yeux, un Dean et un Sam miniatures s'envoyaient une balle de baseball. Ils étaient plus vrai que nature et en tendant l'oreille, Mary pouvait les entendre parler, Dean expliquant à Sam comment bien lancer, c'était Bobby qui lui avait montré après tout. Puis l'image se figea dans un grand éclat de rire de Dean après que Sam se soit prit la balle en plein nez.

Mary secoua à nouveau la boule.

Une nouvelle scène, Sam découvrant sa chambre universitaire, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

Une nouveau tourbillon de neige. Dean qui essaye désespérément de faire disparaitre une rayure sur l'Impala.

\- Elle vous montrera une scène différente du passé à chaque fois.

Mary tourna un regard humide vers Gabriel.

\- Je... Je... C'est... bégaya-t-elle, l'émotion au bords des lèvres.

Mary tendit difficilement sa boule à neige à bout de bras pour montrer l'objet aux autres habitants, curieux.

\- Je me souviens encore de cette fois-là, grimaça Dean en voyant la scène.  
\- Moi aussi, confirma John en braquant son regard sur Dean, ce dernier rentrant aussitôt la tête dans ses épaules.  
\- C'est tellement... bafouilla à nouveau Mary en laissant les larmes couler librement le long de ses joues. Merci...  
\- Je ne suis que le Messager, rappela gentiment Gabriel. Choisisse une sphère et amenez-la, j'ai hâte de voir les autres cadeaux !  
\- Parce que tu ne les connais pas déjà ? demanda Sam avec étonnement.

\- Na ! Je me souviens du truc après coup.

Mary posa son présent avec mille précaution sur la table et alla chercher un autre cadeau au hasard. Elle toucha l'une des boules d'une main tremblante mais comme rien ne se passait, elle osa la prendre en main et la ramener devant tout le monde.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
\- Ça s'illuminera devant la personne à qui c'est destiné.

Mary tendit la sphère à Bobby sans que rien ne se passe, puis la passa devant John et Dean et finalement devant Sam et Gabriel. La sphère s'illumina alors.

\- C'est pour toi Gigantor, annonça Gabriel avec un clin d'œil en s'enlevant de ses genoux.

Sam prit la verrerie en main. Comme pour Mary, le verre se craquela et se désagrégea entre ses mains. Sam se retrouva avec un cocon de plumes blanches et douces comme un nuage de coton entre les mains.

Cocon qui bougea.

Deux pans de plumes s'écartèrent et pour faire apparaître un adorable chiot de couleur sable. Sam fondit aussitôt quand le petit chien aux allures de labrador bailla en ouvrant ses grands yeux chocolats. Et puis il vit Sam et le chiot aboya en agitant ses pattes pataudes devant lui. Ses pattes et ses ailes, les plumes lui appartenaient. Une crête de petites plumes blanches se dressait sur son crâne et sa queue entre poils et plumes balayait les genoux de Sam.

\- Oh non... C'est pas vrai, gémit Dean. Si même Dieu s'y met !  
\- Je le trouve très mignon, annonça solennellement Castiel, ses yeux regardant avec douceur la petite créature que Sam tenait dans ses mains.  
\- Ça doit être les plumes. J'imagine, renifla un Dean boudeur.  
\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie, il est adorable, sourit Bobby.  
\- C'est un complot, maugréa le châtain.

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Il avait posé le... Le chiot sur ses genoux et ce dernier avait aussitôt posé ses pattes avant sur son torse pour venir lui lécher le visage, ses ailes deux fois trop grandes pour lui pendant lâchement sur les côtés.

\- Il est pour moi ? demanda Sam, émerveillé.  
\- Complètement Samsquatch, acquiesça Gabriel en gratouillant l'entre-aile du chiot qui sembla mourir d'extase absolue.  
\- Je te préviens, il ne mettra pas une patte dans Bébé, ni dans ma chambre, menaça Dean.  
\- C'est ce qu'on verra, sourit Sam en posant à côté de lui le jeune chiot qui baillait grandement.

Celui regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux avant de tourner sur lui-même et de s'allonger sur le canapé, redevenant une boule de plumes duveteuses, son museau seul dépassant. Sam lui caressa les plumes qui frémirent sous le touché.

C'est en souriant de toutes ses dents qu'il alla chercher le prochain présent.

Cette fois-ci ce fut pour John et ce fut... Différent.

Quand le verre disparut, rien n'apparut dans les mains du vieux chasseur et pourtant, il y avait comme du soulagement sur son visage.

\- Vous avez accepté, constata Gabriel.

John hocha gravement la tête.

\- Il a accepté quoi ? demanda Dean.

Sans tourner son regard vers celui-ci, John se dirigea vers Bobby.

\- Merci d'avoir été là pour mes fils, lui dit-il gravement. J'espère tu les soutiendras toujours, comme je n'ai pas pu le faire.  
\- Comme si je t'avais attendu pour prendre ce genre de décision, grogna Bobby. Mais tu nous fais quoi là ?  
\- Tu es l'une des meilleures personnes et l'un des meilleurs chasseurs que j'ai pu croiser.

John se tourna ensuite vers Mary et la regarda avec mélancolie.

\- Je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir épousé.  
\- Je ne le regrette pas non plus John, soupira Mary. Le mariage n'est pas le problème, pas plus que notre vie à deux ou avec les enfants. C'est ce qui est venu après ma mort que je déplore.  
\- Et je pense que nous ne tomberons jamais d'accord sur ce qui devait ou aurait dû être fait, déclara son époux. Mais je t'ai aimé.  
\- Moi aussi, sourit tristement Mary. Mais tu dis cela comme s'il s'agissait d'un adieu..

John ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers Sam.

\- Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe, exigea Sam. Il y avait quoi dans cette sphère ? Quel était ton cadeau ?  
\- L'oublie, annonça John.  
\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Dean. Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire papa ? Papa !  
\- Ça veut dire que Père lui a proposé l'amnésie, expliqua Gabriel à la place de l'humain dont les lèvres restaient désespérément closes. Il oubliera qu'il a été chasseur et tout ce qui avait trait à cette vie. Quand il aura fini ses adieux, il sera emmené ailleurs, surement dans un hôpital où il pensera se réveiller d'un long coma avec le souvenir d'avoir perdu sa famille dans une malheureux accident.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai papa ? demanda Dean horrifié. Tu n'as pas... Ce n'est pas... Tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
\- Dean...

John se tourna vers son aîné et posa une main sur son épaule et la serra.

\- Je voulais finir par toi mais puisque tu insistes... Dean je... Depuis que ta mère est morte, je suis et j'ai été un chasseur. La seule chose qui me tenait à cœur était de la venger, de purger le monde du mal qui le gangrenait. J'ai tout sacrifié pour cette cause. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas, juste vivre comme ça, pas avec tout ce que je sais maintenant. Il y a trop sur mon chemin, trop de regrets, de monstres, de batailles, de remords et de sang. Si Dieu ou qui que ce soit ne m'avait pas fait cette proposition, je serais probablement mort dans un mois, deux mois ou un an, au cours d'une chasse.  
\- On peut t'apprendre à vivre autrement ! insista Dean, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je ne peux pas Dean. J'ai trop... Trop donné à ça, pour votre mère. C'est là, dit-il en posant une main à l'emplacement de son cœur, et ça ne partira pas. C'est encore là aujourd'hui alors que votre mère est de nouveau présente à nos côtés. Et ça sera là tant que je vivrai sauf si... Sauf si j'oublie.  
\- Papa...

Dean avec la gorge pleine d'une boule de larme qui s'apprêtait à éclater d'ici quelques secondes. Tout sorti lorsque son père le prit dans ses bras. Dean pleura, agrippant désespérément la chemise de John pendant que celui-ci le berçait.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi Dean, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Tu as été un excellent fils, bien meilleur que tout ce que je pouvais espérer et tu... Tu t'es trouvé un... Un très bon partenaire. Je suis sûr que vous vivrez heureux ensemble pendant de très longues années.  
\- Je... J'veux pas que tu partes, sanglota son fils ainé.  
\- Tout ira bien pour toi, j'ai confiance. Mais il faut que... Il faut que je laisse tomber tout ça et malheureusement...  
\- Nous faisons parti dans le "ça", termina Sam à sa place en se mettant derrière son frère.  
\- Sam, je sais que...  
\- Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien du tout, le coupa son cadet.

Les larmes au bords des yeux, Sam rejoignit son frère pour enlacer son père, pleurant avec lui des larmes tristes et amers.

Les adieux furent longs, très long, et Sam tout comme Dean eut du mal à lâcher John. Ils finirent malgré tout par se détacher et furent aussitôt soutenus par leur petit-ami respectif.

\- Sam, Dean, je vous ai toujours aimé même si je ne l'ai pas forcément montré. Gabriel, Castiel, prenez soin de mes fils, ils méritent amplement le meilleur. Mary, j'ai vécu de merveilleuses années à tes côtés et Bobby, ne change rien, jamais. Ceci est le dernier acte égoïste que vous aurez à souffrir de ma part. Adieu, conclut-il finalement, le visage apaisé.

Une lumière aveuglante illumina la pièce. Quand elle eut disparu, John n'était plus là.

Castiel enlaça Dean et ce dernier enfouit immédiatement son nez dans son cou. Sam se rassit sur le canapé et son chiot vint lui lécher le visage alors que Gabriel entourait sa taille d'un bras protecteur.

\- Je déteste ton Père, étouffa Dean dans la chemise de Castiel. Ses cadeaux son affreux.  
\- Celui-ci était pour John et uniquement pour lui, expliqua simplement Gabriel sans lâcher Sam.  
\- Ça reste un con.

Castiel se tendit mais n'argumenta pas, trop conscient que l'état émotionnel de son amant était plus que chaotique. Lucifer regarda Dean avec une grimace moqueuse à cette remarque tandis que Michael était tellement offusqué qu'il semblait constipé, mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire, sûrement à cause de l'ambiance clairement déprimante.

Gabriel ne dit rien non plus mais incita Bobby à aller sous le sapin. Quand il revint auprès de tout le monde, il avait un livre entre les mains, comme un album photo. Il l'avait visiblement déjà feuilleté puisque l'album était ouvert à une page particulière.

\- Viens voir Dean, ça pourrait t'intéresser, indiqua-t-il en tendant l'album ouvert devant lui.

Dean lâcha Castiel et accepta de regarder. Il découvrit plusieurs photo dont les sujets ne semblaient pas vouloir rester immobile sur le papier glacé. Sur l'une d'elles on pouvait voir John qui réparait l'impala. La photo paraissait avoir été prise en cachette et dessus, John bougeait en grommelant tout en essayant de réparer l'Impala. Dean effleura délicatement la photo, une nouvelle boule d'émotion coincée dans la gorge.

\- J'ai aussi des photos d'Ellen, de Jo, de Charlie et même de Ash et de Kevin, indiqua Bobby d'une voix rauque. Je suis sûr et certain d'avoir brûlé certaines d'entre elles et que d'autres n'ont jamais été prises mais...  
\- C'est magique, lâcha Gabriel.  
\- Ça doit être comme dit l'emplumé. On ne les a pas complètement perdus Dean. On ne L'a pas complètement perdu.  
\- Je pourrai... hésita Dean.  
\- Quand tu veux Idjit et c'est pareil pour toi Sam. Vous pourrez venir le voir quand bon vous semble, souffla Bobby.  
\- Et si jamais, proposa Mary, il peut arriver que cette boule à neige montre John alors...  
\- Merci, souffla Dean. Merci...

Les larmes étaient toujours présentes, tout comme la tristesse et le cœur lourd mais le poids semblait tout de même plus léger.

D'un commun accord, tout le monde se décida à faire une pause dans l'ouverture des cadeaux, le temps de digérer la nouvelle, de prendre le petit déjeuner et de faire passer la tristesse.

Mary et Bobby allèrent chercher à la cuisine les petits-déjeuners habituels pendant que les deux frères se faisaient reconfortés. A leur retour, Sam jouait avec le jeune chiot qui semblait avoir été créé pour lui redonner le sourire, quand bien même un peu de tristesse restait accroché au fond de ses yeux. Dean quant à lui se reprit rapidement, furieux et gêné de s'être laissé aller en public. Il fut le premier à attaquer la brioche en lançant toutes les blagues idiots qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Mais ce qui acheva de redonner un peu de bonne humeur à cette matinée, ce fut Michael et Lucifer.

Castiel avait eu la bonne idée de vouloir faire découvrir les miel pop's aux deux Archanges - qui pourtant continuaient de le regarder avec méfiance - et leurs visages seuls avaient suffit à déclencher les rires. L'expression de joie étonnée et de presque extase pour des céréales d'enfant devant un Castiel extatique ne pouvait qu'alléger l'humeur de toute façon ! Et puis Castiel gagna ainsi quelques points en sa faveur. Il n'était plus un être détestable digne des Léviathans mais simplement un être détestable. C'était un progrès !

Les ventres un peu plus pleins et l'ambiance de nouveau majoritairement positive, Dean se décida à prendre son cadeau, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

La sphère lui laissa un jeu "Sorry!" God édition en se désagreant. Dean regarda Castiel avec un sourire entendu et ce dernier rougit un peu en se rappelant sa période à l'asile avec son esprit en vrac. Pour Dean, le "Sorry!" était le rappel de toute cette aventure avec les Leviathans, de Castiel disparaissant dans le lac et lui déchirant le cœur par sa disparation, puis son retour, non moins douloureux, en tant qu'Emmanuel, un ange sans mémoire, et finalement l'asile... Mais le "Sorry!" était surtout et avant tout leur jeu à lui et Castiel. Cette période les avait rapprochés plus qu'aucune autre et le jeu de société en était l'un des points marquant.

Curieux de cette God édition, Dean ouvrit tout de même la boite et découvrit deux jeux de cartes différents, dont l'un avec le dos des cartes marqué d'un "-18" barré. Dean commença par l'autre paquet.

\- "Avancez de trois case et designez votre victime pour une couleur express", lut-il avec curiosité. Étrange... T'en pense quoi Sammy ? On a des chances d'être maudit ou bien...

Dean se coupa au milieu de sa phrase et regarda son frère avec la bouche grande ouverte. Ce dernier le regarda avec méfiance jusqu'à ce que Dean éclate soudain de rire. Sam le regarda s'écrouler au sol avec un fatalisme habitué. Par contre, le regard amusé de Mary et Bobby et Gabriel qui se retient de rire, ça, il n'était pas habitué !

\- Tu devrais aller te voir dans un miroir, lui indiqua Gabriel en cachant son sourire derrière sa main.

Sam le regarda avec perplexité mais obtempéra et alla à la salle de bain la plus proche.

\- Dean, tu vas me le payer ! rugit-il aussitôt avant de courir dans le salon pour assassiner son frère.

Il avait les cheveux bleus ! Bleu ciel !

\- Oh putain ! Je crois que je vais adorer ce truc, rit Dean en refermant tout de même le jeu pour pouvoir mieux se défendre.

Dès le couvercle posé sur la boite, les cheveux de Sam reprirent leur teinte naturelle, au grand soulagement de celui-ci et au grand dam de son frère.

\- Ton Père a un humour douteux, claqua-t-il d'un ton désagréable à Gabriel.  
\- Ornithorynque, répondit simplement celui-ci. Tu savais qu'ils étaient venimeux ?  
\- Ceci explique cela j'imagine, fit sombrement Sam.

Dean regarda la boite de jeu avec un regard brillant de joie avant de finalement la posée pour aller chercher la boule suivante. Elle fut récupérée par Castiel qui resta figé sur place, les mains vides une fois celle-ci disparue.

Dans son dos, visible pour les trois archanges, se trouvait non plus une mais trois paires d'ailes

\- Impossible ! jurèrent aussitôt Lucifer et Michael en Enochien.  
\- "L'Archange est mort, vive l'Archange !", cita Gabriel qui observa avec attention les trois paires d'ailes dans le dos de son frère.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Castiel, presque horrifié.  
\- Tu as pris du grade, tu es comme nous maintenant, expliqua Gabriel triste et joyeux en même temps.  
\- Non ! refusa Lucifer. Il ne peut pas... Ce n'est pas possible !  
\- Et Raphaël ? C'est lui qui l'a tué ! enchaina Michael. Il ne peut pas être... Récompensé pour ça !  
\- Je n'ai pas voulu une telle chose, murmura Castiel avec horreur.  
\- En es-tu sûr ? demanda Gabriel. Tu vas devenir bien plus fort que tous nos frères et sœurs, nous exceptés quand on aura récupéré nos ailes...Tu peux enfin arrêter la guerre civile et faire du paradis un lieu de paix. Personne ne reniera ta légitimité à prendre le commandement désormais, que ce soit d'une armée ou même du Paradis dans son ensemble.  
\- Mais je ne maîtrise rien, paniqua le nouvel Archange qui n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement.  
\- T'as de la chance alors, t'as trois profs tout prêt à t'aider !  
\- Tu délire Gabriel ! Pourquoi on l'aiderait ? C'est lui qui a tué Raphael ! rappela Lucifer avec colère.  
\- Je le sais Luci, grinça Gabriel. Je suis parfaitement au courant mais Raphaël est mort et il ne reviendra pas. Sinon Père nous l'aurait renvoyé cette semaine... Et aujourd'hui, nous avons de nouveau un quatrième !  
\- Je refuse ! enragea Lucifer.

Michael ne dit rien mais son visage indiquait qu'il pensait pareil.

Sous la sapin, la dernière sphère se mit à briller fortement.

\- C'est pour vous deux, annonça doucement Gabriel. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller...

Les deux archanges se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un pas raide vers la sphère, s'allongeant le chemin pour rester éloignés de Castiel qui semblait complètement dépassé par les évènements.

La sphère se désagrégea à son tour quand les deux Archanges la touchèrent ensemble.

Un étrange fruit qui ne ressemblait à nulle autres s'extirpa des débris et lévita devant leur visages choqués. Le fruit semblait avoir été déjà croqué par quelqu'un.

Lentement, il se coupa en deux morceaux net qui allèrent dans la main de Michael et de Lucifer. A l'intérieur du fruit, à l'emplacement des graines, se trouvait quatre petites plumes, plus proche du duvet que de la rémige. L'une était argentée et lumineuse comme la lune, l'une d'un roux flamboyant et majestueux, l'une dorée et brillante comme le soleil et la dernière sombre et voluptueuse comme l'ébène. Les quatre plumes des quatre Archanges. Sauf que celle de Raphaël aurait dû être bleu nuit et non noire. Ce n'était pas la sienne dans le fruit aux côtés des plumes de ses frères...

Cetle moitié de fruit était tout pour les deux Archanges. Un rappel, un avertissement, une preuve d'amour et un appel au pardon. C'était aussi la certitude, pour Michael comme pour Lucifer, que leur Père ne les avait pas abandonnés.

\- Je me souviens encore de ce jour, murmura Michael d'une voix lointaine.  
\- Chouette, t'es pas devenu amnésique malgré ton grand âge, rumina Lucifer.  
\- Pourquoi un serpent ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi ce fruit ? l'interrogea Michael, le regard douloureux.  
\- Parce que... Ça devait être fait, répondit simplement Lucifer. Parce que ces humains étaient trop... Trop parfaits. Vous les admiriez tous et il n'y avait que moi qui semblait voir leurs défauts. Grâce au fruit de la connaissance, vous aussi vous avez vu, gronda le Déchu.  
\- Et tu as chu...

Lucifer haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance et effleura du dos le centre du fruit qui gardait précieusement ses plumes.

\- Raphaël... Que vont croire nos petits frères et nos petites sœurs en voyant ça ? En voyant cet angelot promu Archange ? grinça Lucifer. Qu'il suffit de tuer l'un d'entre nous pour devenir l'un des nôtres ?  
\- Qu'il suffit Luci ? fit Gabriel. Castiel a été déchu deux fois et honni par les nôtres. Il a été considéré comme un traître et un criminel. Pour vaincre Raphaël il a dû mettre en danger sa Grâce et a failli devenir totalement impur. Il a dû subir la torture mentale et combattre pour sa vie a chaque instant. Il a même dû parcourir le purgatoire , Je doute qu'aucun de nos cadets n'aient envie de faire le même parcours... Vraiment, railla-t-il.

Sur ce petit discours, Gabriel s'approcha de Castiel et lui frotta le crâne avec son poings.

\- Bienvenue dans la fratrie Archangélique Cassi. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les deux têtes de mules, ils sont toujours comme ça ! Ils finiront par s'y faire.

Étonnamment, après ce petit discours Michael s'approcha à son tour de Castiel et détailla de bas en haut le nouvel Archange.

\- Il est trop jeune, dit-il en fronçant le nez. Il n'a même pas eu à combattre les Léviathans.  
\- En fait si, corrigea Gabriel, tout sourire d'avoir le Saint Archange à côté de lui.  
\- Père l'a voulu alors... commença Michael, clairement pas d'accord avec les volontés de son Paternel. Comme dit Bribri, bienvenue.

Le dit Bribri se figea avant de se tourna vers son frère dont le sourire ressemblait beaucoup trop au sien ou à celui de Lucifer.

\- Mickey, je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! gronda le Messager.  
\- Pourtant c'est un bon surnom, confirma Lucifer en se joignant à son aîné. Sinon on peut aussi t'appeler Gabynours...  
\- Ok, vous, je vous renie et je ne garde que Cassi, grinça Gabriel avant d'aller se poser sur le canapé pour bouder avec sa tisane.

Enfin... Pas vraiment bouder, pas du tout même. Certes, il détestait ce surnom mais si ses frères l'appelait ainsi, c'est que les choses s'arrangeaient. Pour le moment, Lucifer et Michael examinaient les ailes de Castiel tout en lui faisant subir un véritable interrogatoire. Ça faisait sourire Gabriel. Pour lui, ça signifiait le début de l'acceptation.

Les Archanges étaient au nombres de quatre, ni plus ni moins. La perte de Raphaël avait faussé cette équilibre mais maintenant... Il y avait Castiel. Castiel qui allait avoir bien du boulot s'il voulait s'occuper du paradis ! Castiel à qui il allait falloir tout montrer, tout expliquer... Ça réjouissait d'avance Gabriel.

On disait les voix de Dieu impénétrables et le Messager pouvait le confirmer. Même lui qui avait sa parole ne comprenait que très rarement où il voulait en venir mais Castiel... Les épreuves qu'il avait subi, sa prise de conscience, sa liberté acquise, ses combats... Quand on regardait de loin, c'est comme s'il avait toujours été destiné à remplacer Raphaël. Comme si ce dernier ne faisait que chauffer son siège en attendant le jour où un petit ange soldat de rien du tout deviendra Archanges et pourra faire profiter de son savoir durement acquis les trois autres. L'Archange était tout de même triste pour Raphaël, vraiment, et il le sera toujours, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureux pour Castiel.

Gabriel sentit un corps se glisser contre lui et un jeune chiot ailé tout pataud prendre place sur ses genoux.

\- Et toi ? Ton Père t'a oublié Gabe ? demanda Sam avec un coup d'œil pour le sapin vide.  
\- Loin de là Sammy, loin de là, rit Gabriel. J'ai même obtenu le mien un peu en avance, avoua-t-il.

Sam le regarda avec les sourcils froncés et le visage soucieux. Gabriel se pencha à son oreille en s'étirant à moitié sur son corps, forçant le chiot à se pousser dans un jappement offusqué.

\- Ce corps humain a repris le cours de sa vie Sam. Il va recommencer à veillir.

Sam le regarda sans comprendre pendant une minute avant que son visage ne s'éclaire et qu'il fasse basculer Gabriel pour mieux l'embrasser. L'Archange sourit et répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ? souffla Sam. Avant même que je te demande si...  
\- Vivre avec toi, pour une vie humaine, et avec celui-là aussi, sourit Gabriel en montrant le chiot qui reniflait ses plumes. Oui, c'est ce que je voulais. Je reprendrai ma vie d'Archange à la mort de ce corps mais en attendant..  
\- En attendant on sera ensemble... souffla Sam avec un doux sourire en lui prenant main.  
\- Et puis je peux toujours claquer des doigts, sourit Gabriel avec malice.

Sam le regarda avec tendresse avant de se baisser vers lui et ils repartirent pour un nouveau baiser.

Un peu plus loin, Dean avait fait dégager Lucifer et Michael à l'aide de quelques menaces bien senties pour pouvoir récupérer son ange - ce sera toujours son ange, qu'il soit humain, soldat ou Dieu lui-même ! Castiel le regarda avec un air désolé, conscient que son nouveau statut allait probablement compliquer leur vie à deux mais Dean rit et enlaça l'une de ses mains avant de l'embrasser, devant tout le monde. Il leur restait le "Sorry!" après tout, avec sa version spéciale adulte...

Bobby regarda les deux couples avec amusement tout en serrant l'album contre lui. Il lui faudra du temps avant de réussir à le lacher. Mary arriva à ses côtés, la boule à neige dans une main. Elle posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Bobby et pointa ses fils du menton avant de lui faire un sourire complice.

\- De vrais crétins, marmonna Bobby en souriant à son tour.

Encore plus loin, Lucifer et Michael regardaient avec nostalgie Castiel.

C'était bel et bien fini pour Raphaël... Quand ils pensaient ça, leur moitié de fruit se réchauffait doucement, comme pour les consoler. Quand ils avaient la rage envers Castiel pour avoir voler la place de leur frère, le fruit leur brulaît les mains en rappel. Et quand il se regardaient l'un l'autre, sans intention de disputes mais avec tout l'amour que deux frères éternels peuvent se porter, le fruit les comblait d'un intense sentiment de joie.

Les querelles s'oubliaient doucement au bunker Winchester et un nouveau type de vie s'amorçait, toujours avec la chasse au surnaturel en fond.

Et dans un hôpital, sur la côte ouest des Etats-Unis, un homme s'éveilla d'un long coma, une infirmière et un cupidon prêt à tirer sa flèche à ses côtés.

 

Fin

 


End file.
